


The way it should have been

by burmafrd



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burmafrd/pseuds/burmafrd
Summary: Buffy gets help when she needed it
Kudos: 1





	The way it should have been

**Author's Note:**

> AU for both shows. My way of playing with things.

1\. Chapter One  
This time Buffy gets help that matters. My way of playing with things. Endof 4th   
Season BTVS and goes AU; start of 4th season ST-TNG and goes AU. Needless to say   
but they want me to say it: this is just for fun not profit. ALL HAIL Gene   
Roddenberry for creating Star Trek; Paramount owns it. Joss Whedon created BTVS. 

Q was bored. And anyone that knew him at all would tell you was that was when he   
was the most dangerous. A near omnipotent being that was also immortal; or as   
much immortal as it was possible to get, anyway. Which meant that just keeping   
oneself occupied was a full time job. After enough millennia went by there was   
very little new to be seen. 

Then he had gotten THE IDEA. He was obliged to inform the rest of the Continuum   
about it, of course. Even THEY had some rules. But he was not worried; there   
would be no permanent harm done; certainly not in THIS dimension. And that was   
the key; he was VERY surprised it had not occurred to anyone else. To use a term   
from the Vulcans, it was only logical. Teasing and tormenting Vulcans had gotten   
old quickly; frankly boring. Humans were a lot more fun.

There were a limitless number of dimensions; most of them VERY different from   
the one he came from. All things were possible; literally. 

But then he found out why no one had tried it before; because they thought it   
was impossible. Nothing was impossible to a Q. At least he had been sure of   
that.

Then he tried and found he could not. He could not leave this dimension. That   
puzzled him. Why could he not leave? Humans and others had traveled in time;   
different dimensions should be as easy to go to. He took that up with the   
Continuum and found that some of the older Q had indeed tried over a million   
years ago and had not been able to do it either.

Q was very stubborn when he wanted to be and this was one of those times; the   
opportunities dimension hoping promised was just irresistible. He decided to   
torment his favorite Star Ship captains, starting with Jean Luc. 

Captain Jean Luc Picard had been able to put the time as Locutus in the back of   
his mind; he reasoned that it had happened and what point was there in agonizing   
about it. He had not asked for it and he had fought it the best that he could;   
and in the end they had triumphed. He knew it would come back to haunt him now   
and then but that was life. It had been three months but he was doing better. He   
looked at the report from Commander Shelby; the goal of rebuilding Star Fleet   
was proceeding well. He smiled to himself as he remembered Will talking about   
her.

“Perhaps the most ambitious officer I have ever met; but she is just about as   
good as she thinks she is. Did a fine job as my Executive Officer.”

Will’s battlefield promotion of her to full Commander had been approved by a   
grateful Star Fleet and she had launched herself at flank speed into rebuilding   
the fleet. Over 50 ships had been lost in the battle at Wolf 359; but already   
they had replaced 10; with another 20 building. There were some on the   
Federation Council that still grumbled about the pace; but they were in the tiny   
minority as most realized that the Borg could come back at any time. R & D hoped   
to have the first prototypes of new weapons and shields within the next year;   
Jean Luc just hoped they had the time.

Jean Luc also knew he was going to have to let Will know that it was time for   
him to take his own command; and Star Fleet needed proven captains very badly.   
He had already talked to Admiral Hudec, chief of Star Fleet Personnel. A brand   
new Sovereign Class was at the moment on the drawing board; and in a year the   
first would be built. Jean Luc intended Will Riker to be her commander. By that   
time Jean Luc felt any lingering problems with his time as a Borg should be   
receding and he would not need Will here. He intended to make Data his executive   
officer; one problem would be that he knew that Deanna would be going with Will   
and he would thus need to get a new ships Counselor. That would be a real   
problem; she had been the best in the Fleet. At least he would still have Worf,   
and Geordi and Beverly. The other shifts would have to take in young officers;   
the fleet would need some of his more experienced officers. But that was normal.

Jean Luc suddenly knew something had changed and quickly looked around; then   
groaned. Q was lounging in the chair of his desk in the ready room.

For a moment he just closed his eyes; hoping when he opened them Q would be   
gone. No such luck. Sighing he bowed to the inevitable.  
“What is it this time Q?” 

Q smiled. As always teasing Jean Luc was one of the highlights.

“This time it is nothing very difficult, Jean Luc. Just some questions.”

Picard went to a side chair and sat down and looked across the room.  
“Ask away.”

“You have been in different dimensions, correct?”

Picard raised an eyebrow. This was certainly different; he really wanted to   
know.

“A mirror universe; Captain Kirk traveled to one; there have been other cases.   
Now a different dimension; I would ask that question be clarified.”

“Not a parallel universe; a different dimension that has different physical   
laws.”

Picard hated to admit it but this was fascinating.

“One in which Warp Drive is not possible?”

“Or for instance one where Magic is possible; a different type of energy.”

Jean Luc sat back and thought. “There have been hints; but nothing has been   
proven. It seems logical that different dimensions should be as possible as   
mirror universes.”

“Details, Jean Luc. How did they get there.”

“Dimensional or subspace rips are the only examples I have heard of.”

“I tend to think those were more mirror universes. I have been around the Delta   
Quadrant and the Borg got themselves into a nasty fight with a species that I   
now believe must have been from a different dimension. I wish now I had been   
more curious about them. Alas the continuum has forbidden Time Travel so I   
cannot go back and find out; those particular Borg got themselves destroyed so I   
cannot find out that way.”

At the mention of the Borg Picard became even more intense.  
“Someone defeated the Borg badly?”

“More a case of SOMETHING. What little I was able to find out seems to indicate   
that the life form was different than anything the Borg had run into   
before; totally resistant to assimilation.“ 

Disappointed, he sat back. “Nothing that would help us the next time they come.”

“Non, Mon Ami. Nothing at all. But you did fairly well; it is not likely they   
will come calling again for a while. You will have time.”

Picard figured that was as good as he was going to get and had to admit that was   
a relief. Going back to the question, he pondered it again.

“Different physical laws. One would think you would be able to sense that   
somehow even here.”

“You would think so; but apparently not. It may be that the Continuum is too   
deeply rooted in this dimension to be able to detect it. Other older Q have   
tried and failed to find others; but logically they must exist.”

“You mentioned magic. That is not possible in this universe, is it?”

“Not in this one no. You have given me an idea. And since you helped you should   
be part of this as well. See you soon Jean Luc.”

And he was gone. Picard groaned.

“And that is what he said, Admiral Hanson. So more than likely very soon we will   
get pulled into one more of his side shows.”

“What will be will be, Captain. It is so noted so if the Enterprise disappears   
we can at least hope you will be back. Things are quiet for the moment so I will   
pull you back some; replace your patrol area. If you can warn us do so; but as I   
recall he usually does not give much of that.”

“We will try Admiral.”

The staff of course just groaned as well.

Jean Luc decided to talk to Guinan; she might have an idea. Her experiences   
were unique; and she had a running feud with Q anyway.

“Troublemaking son of COSTANZAN’s.”

Picard made a note to ask her sometime who they were. She had reacted as   
expected.

“Guinan, have you ever heard of anyone using what could be called Magic?”

“Not as you would define it; as humans would think of as magic. Merlin and the   
like. As much as I hate to agree with anything he says, he is right about that   
not existing in this Universe. Or in a parallel universe since the physical laws   
are the same there.”

“You have experience with such.”

“Once and fortunately brief; it was not a good place.”

“Captain Kirk ran into one and it was NOT a good one.”

“It is comforting to know that someone else got in more trouble than you have   
so far, Captain, isn’t it?”

Picard had to smile at that; and the truth to it. James T Kirk had indeed gotten   
into more outlandish trouble than he had; so far anyway.

“Q seemed fascinated by the thought of magic. It is my guess he is trying to   
find a way to get to a place where it exists.”

Guinan shook her head. “The physical laws of such a universe would have to have   
some very significant differences for that to exist alongside everything else.   
My guess is there would be tradeoffs; something that can be done here cannot be   
done there. And vice versa.”

“Balance.”

“Balance is the true universal constant.”

Data had been fascinated with the concept of different dimensions and had been   
disappointed upon his foray into Star Fleet records to find no real proof that   
any existed. But he did agree that it should be possible.

“Of course the question is Captain, is how to get to one and how to get back   
once there.”

Meanwhile Q had been looking into anything that described magic; all too much of   
it was mystical hoodoo and the like. The Humans had believed in such before   
their industrial age; and had made it a popular part of their culture up until   
they had gone out into the stars; it had gradually disappeared soon after. Some   
of their most interesting entertainment inventions had involved such. He dug   
into the archives on earth and found some very interesting ideas. What were   
called motion pictures and television shows had been made about them; the   
concept had actually been very well developed. He decided to concentrate on   
magical creatures; Witches.

Giles had finally given in and had started to teach Willow simple magical   
spells; he could no longer avoid it; and it was better that she be given some   
basic training then continue to let her do it on her own. The defeat of Adam   
using the bonding spell had whetted her appetite. He was very surprised how   
quickly she picked it up; but figured that had more to do with Tara than   
himself. He was very glad to see the influence the gentle Wicca had on Willow,   
who had been drifting dangerously after Oz had left. Tara was very good at   
following the rules; and the de ratting of Amy had been a major accomplishment.   
Amy was still recovering but seemed to be doing much better; and Willow was very   
happy to have gotten her other friend back.

“Giles! Anything going on?”

“Yeah, G Man. Any new apocalypses to be found?”

Giles sighed as his Slayer and Xander came bouncing into the Magic Shop. He had   
decided it was futile to try and stop Xander from calling him that. 

“At this time there seems to be nothing going on.”

“Buffster, he just jinxed us!”

“Giles, you should know better than to say that!”

Giles felt a headache coming.

Willow and Tara came in at the same time; followed by Dawn. Something still   
niggled at him about Dawn; but he had decided it was something to do with the   
Hellmouth and felt no use wasting time on it.

Dawn shot in and sat on the counter; he had given up on trying to stop that   
as well.

“So what did Giles jinx us on?”

“I asked him if there was an apocalypse coming and he said there seems to be   
nothing going on.”

Dawn opened her big blue eyes wide and stared at Giles.

“He didn’t!”

Her older sister sighed and went over and checked the Troll Hammer. It still   
fascinated her. “He did.”

Willow looked at him in disappointment.

“Giles, after the whole Anya mess you should know by now to NEVER say anything   
that can tempt the gods or anything else.”

Xander blinked.

“What Anya mess? Anya is not a mess.”

That got a general snicker from the rest of the Scoobies. Tara shook her head   
sadly.

“Anya is doing much better.”

A dreamy look came over Xander. “She sure is!”

Dawn snickered and her sister glared at her. “Dawn.”

“Buffy, we are taught this in school now. Not like in the dark ages when you   
were growing up.”

Giles tuned out the youngsters with the aide of some meditation skills he had   
neglected too long.

“I am really stoked; they are finally going to do some more Star Trek.”

All present rolled their eyes; Xander still had great love for science fiction;   
which probably made sense. It was a lot happier world then the one they lived   
in.

Dawn was at least slightly interested.

“It has been a while though, since the last movie.”

“The original cast was getting too old; but the legal battles with Gene   
Roddenberry’s estate delayed everything for almost ten years. Not sure what they   
are going to call the next series; but one can hope it’s at least half as good   
as the original.”

He held up a newspaper article he had cut out. Then read it.

“Paramount has announced that a new series based on the Classic TV show and very   
successful 6 motion pictures will go into production next year. This has been   
rumored for many years; but legal issues prevented anything being done until   
just this year. No cast has been announced; the concept is rumored to be a new   
Enterprise and crew that are somewhere in the area of 80 to 100 years past the   
last movie; thus taking care of those comparisons with the first edition.   
Surviving members of the original series and movies have commented that they   
think this is a wonderful idea and the fact that almost 15 years will have   
passed since the last movie makes this a fresh idea and possibility of   
maintaining what is considered the only science fiction genre that rivals Star   
Wars.”

Willow had snagged one of the books on magic that Giles was perusing and was   
eagerly looking through it. Her eyes widened at something she read and pointed   
it out to Tara; she looked at it and her eyes widened as well. Willow went   
over to Giles.

“Giles. This spell talks about reaching out to beyond the mists?”

“That means beyond this time and place.”

“The future?”

Giles gently took the book and looked at the page.

“Actually not; more looking at a different world.”

Willow was very interested. “Parallel universe?”

“I believe not; a different dimension more than likely.”

“What is the difference?” came from Dawn, always interested in magic though   
never really certain why.

Willow bounced in excitement. “Parallel universe has the same physical laws;   
like the one where my double was a vampire.”

Buffy grinned. “Skankpire.”

Willow blushed a bright red. “BUFFY!”

Tara and the others laughed at the blushing young witch.

“So a different dimension might be one where there is no magic?”

Giles nodded at Dawn’s question. “That would qualify as one. There are legends   
about such, of course, but I have not seen any evidence that anyone has actually   
gone to one. But it must be considered very possible; if a mirror universe is   
then that should be as well.”

Willow blinked at him. “But here is a spell; it must have come from somewhere.”

“This book talks about magical legends; that is one. The spell is very   
difficult; and requires some very rare ingredients.”

“Can we try it?”

“Certainly not. For one I am not sure that the ingredients are available; and   
might be very expensive if they are. And for another it could be very   
dangerous.”

“But if one is just looking how dangerous could that be?”

Dawn had snagged the book and was making a list of the ingredients.

“Hey. I think we have everything here already to do it; and it says right here   
at the bottom that it has to be performed near a Hellmouth.”

That got all their attention and Giles took the book back and looked at it.

“Good lord.” And began to wipe his glasses. Everyone knew what that meant and   
Buffy walked over and after taking a quick look around put the closed sign up on   
the door and pulled down the shade; and locked it as well. They all watched the   
Slayer as she did that then walked up to Giles.

“There is no such thing as coincidence, Giles. You have said that many times. So   
we might as well do it and get out it of the way.”

Giles sighed. His Slayer had a tendency to fasten on something he had said and   
once she did a bulldog had nothing at all on her. But he had to admit it was   
very suspicious. He looked at the list that Dawn had already made.

“Very well. This does seem like something we are meant to do. Willow, Tara,   
start gathering these items.”

Not an hour later they were in the training room; and preparing to do the   
spell. Giles was very cautious and wanted to make very sure that they only   
looked; but did not allow anything to actually get through the opening they were   
about to make.

Willow had gotten a lot better at Latin but Tara was still the best of all of   
them. Better than Giles; though Dawn was quickly learning. She was showing a   
great gift for languages. The ingredients were mixed; and Tara began the slow   
chant.

They had been looking for what they should aim for and Xander had flat out said   
that a place without Magic would be interesting; and then had waved the Star   
Trek article.

“See if there is one without Magic and with Star Trek?”

That had gotten snickers from all of them but Giles had actually decided that   
was a good one to try; since it was very likely not to work; and if it did   
nothing of a demon type could come through no matter what.

So Tara made the chant and then said, in Latin:

“Boldly show us where the Enterprise flies!” 

A puff of smoke began to appear and then grow and then it seemed to start to   
harden; and began to clear. A glowing white oval was too bright to look at but   
began to dim and turn into a window. Carefully they moved closer.

Q looked up from where he was observing something in the Beta Quadrant; he had   
been looking for a trace of magic and he thought he now sensed something; in the   
Alpha Quadrant. Near the Enterprise. In a flash he was halfway across the   
Galaxy.

“Captain; we are getting a sensor reading on a type of energy never before seen.   
It is off our port bow; distance 1 kilometer; it is pacing us.”

“Yellow Alert; raise the shields!”

Lt Worf quickly raised the shield and began to power up the weapons.

“Mr. Data, I need more than that.”

“Captain, it is small; about 3 meters in diameter; the energy is constant. At   
least what the sensors call energy; but that is a default setting. That is used   
when the sensors pick up a reading that has never been seen before. It is   
holding position. Neither growing stronger nor weaker.”

“All stop. Hold this position. I want a full scan now.”

Those in the magic shop were transfixed. Through what seemed to be a window they   
could see some kind of a ship in space. Xander almost poked his head through but   
was pulled back by Buffy. Unabashed he cried out

“That looks like a Star Ship! Something like the Enterprise, but different.   
Bigger maybe; newer.” 

“Captain the energy reading is absolutely constant; no fluctuation at all.”

They could see it; it seemed to shine but looked like a hole in space.

Then Q popped in.

“Jean Luc! My congratulations. You have found it; or more likely it has found   
you.”

Picard glared at him. “What is it?”

“Magic.”

Picard blinked. Data would have if he had thought to. Riker and the rest just   
shook their heads in disbelief. Deanna was looking hard at the image. Picard   
noticed that.

“Counselor?”

“Captain I sense … thoughts… jumbled emotions. Some fear; a lot of delight;   
great curiosity. Captain I think someone is on the other side of that looking at   
us.”

Q was almost bouncing. He looked around. “Well, Captain Jean Luc Picard, who are   
you going to send to look at this world that has come looking for you?”

“Why should I send anyone and how could they go?”

Picard could have kicked himself; he knew the very moment he said it he had made   
a BIG mistake.

Q grinned. “Voila!”

And Picard, Worf, Troi and Data disappeared.

Riker stood up and yelled “RED ALERT!”

The Scoobies were still entranced at what they were looking at when the window   
began to pulse. Sensing danger Buffy quickly pulled everyone back.

“Look out!” She had taken the precaution of bringing the troll hammer with her   
and she had it in her hand just as the mirror pulsed again and spat out 4   
things.

The Scoobies immediately hit the floor; Giles cursing, Willow squeaking, Dawn   
whimpering, Tara praying, Xander moaning “here we go again.” Only the Slayer   
stood still and waiting, hammer at the ready.

Jean Luc Picard groaned and started to sit up. He looked around. He appeared to   
be in some kind of gymnasium; he recognized some old earth gym equipment. Then   
he saw a young woman; small but very determined looking holding a hammer that   
seemed much too heavy for her. Her eyes were cold and hard.  
“OK, who are you and what are you doing here?”

Worf slowly got up and stared at the small human and pulled out his phaser;   
checked that it was on Stun and pointed it at her.

“Back away from the captain!”

Buffy turned and glared at what could only be a demon; then began to advance   
towards him; ignoring the strange thing in his hand.

Worf pointed it at her and fired. Nothing happened; he checked the phaser; it   
was dead. Growling he tossed it away and advanced on her.

Data had reset his systems and now stood up. Picard had seen Deanna still   
unmoving and had knelt next to her; he felt that Worf could handle the young   
woman; she was very small.

Buffy saw the demon was unarmed and decided she needed to be fair – and since   
he had nothing but his bare hands dropped the Troll Hammer and went to meet him. 

Data was looking around; he did not have a tricorder and therefore his only   
ability to analyze was his own optical and aural capabilities. He looked as Worf   
and the small young woman began to battle. He too expected Worf to quickly   
subdue her. So he was stunned when they grappled and the small young woman threw   
Worf at least 10 meters into the nearest wall which he hit with a very audible   
sound and the room itself seemed to shake.

Picard was glad to see that Deanna was breathing; she just seemed unconscious.   
Hearing a thud and feeling the room shake slightly he looked up and was stunned   
to see his Security Chief slumping down the wall a good 10 meters from where he   
had been an instant ago.

Worf blinked and recovered as fast as he could; unfortunately not fast enough   
as the small woman moved quicker than he imagined anyone could and had a grip on   
him much stronger than anything he had ever felt before.

Data, seeing that his shipmate was in trouble advanced and was then knocked   
over as the young woman threw Worf into him. The impact was impressive.

Buffy looked at the other demon and wondered how strong he was; so she decided   
to find out and picked him up; he then moved VERY fast and grappled with her;   
and she found out he was very strong indeed.

Data had decided that he needed to talk to this very interesting person so he   
made to grapple with her. He was very surprised at her strength; beyond a Vulcan   
or Romulan. Not as strong as his maximum but still much stronger than any   
biological being he had ever encountered before.

Buffy strained as she battled him and realized he was stronger than she was;   
and then fainted right and moved left and managed to throw him off but it was   
very close and his speed was incredible.

Jean Luc Picard was astounded as the young woman seemed almost a match for   
Commander Data; and that had to mean she was an android as well. 

“Buffy STOP!”

This from Xander.

Buffy backflipped out of the way and glared at him.

“DEMON!”

“Buffy, how many demons wear uniforms?”

Worf had recovered and seeing the hammer tried to pick it up; he needed a   
weapon. He was astounded as he was unable to do more than barely lift it. But   
SHE had been handling it like it was made of paper!

Picard realized he needed to take action.

“I am Captain Jean Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise. Despite how   
this looks, we did not mean to come here and we certainly did not mean to fight   
you.”

At this the scoobies; who had been collecting weapons ready to join in; except   
for Xander who was looking at the strangers with a goofy grin, stopped dead.

“Good lord.” The scoobies all quietly agreed with Giles on this one.

Data blinked and cocked his head as he looked at where Worf had been unable to   
lift that hammer looking object. Noticing that the young woman had backed off   
and while wary seemed to be willing to talk rather than fight, he moved over and   
picked it up. He was astonished at the weight.

“Captain, this hammer weights 250 kilograms. I am barely able to use it. This is   
not logical; the young woman was holding this as if it weighed less than 100   
kilograms; even compensating for her extraordinary strength she should not have   
been able to wave it as she did.”

At this point Deanna began to groan. Picard went back to her. 

Deanna Troi felt the mother of all headaches; it seemed to be pulsating. She   
opened her eyes and saw that Captain Picard was kneeling over her; looking   
worried. She managed to gasp out.

“Outside of a very bad headache, I believe I am unharmed, Captain.”

He helped her sit up and then get to her feet, holding her arm. She looked   
around and realized what was giving her a headache; there were roiling emotions   
from all the humans in the room outside of her shipmates. Beyond that she felt   
something pressing on her. She groaned.

“Captain, they all have very strong emotions of varying types; but something   
else is pressing down on me; it is malevolent and angry and other emotions that   
are confusing.”

Giles had been wiping his glasses trying to figure out what to do when he heard   
that.

“That is almost certainly the Hellmouth that you feel.” 

Data perked up. “Hellmouth.”

Buffy had settled down and was beginning to realize just what they had.

“Mouth of Hell. It’s just a little over that way. And it is exactly what it   
sounds like.”

Jean Luc Picard stared at her; then at the others who were sadly nodding.

He then looked at the one person who seemed mature enough to give a   
understandable answer.  
“Explain.”

Giles took off his glasses and began to rub them.

“You have been brought here from another dimension using magic. I know how that   
sounds but in this dimension magic is real. It is an energy that is allowed   
here.” He then launched into his spiel and the four Federation officers gaped at   
him in disbelief.

Willow was vibrating like she had just gotten a cup of espresso.

“Magic is just another form of energy. It has rules and limitations just like   
any other energy.”

Data immediately began to question her and soon they were heavy into Geek land   
as Xander called it. Willow had been studying the scientific properties of Magic   
in order to better understand it. Tara was helping as well.

Jean Luc Picard studied the situation and felt a headache coming. Worf was   
meanwhile warily watching Buffy since she clearly was a threat. Deanna just did   
not look well and Dawn approached her and coaxed her to a chair; then went to   
the small refrigerator and got a bottle of water for her. Picard then looked at   
Giles again.  
“Vampires, Demons. Magic. We have nothing like that at all; these are all merely   
legends of the past.”

Xander had left and had run to his apartment and in record time was back with   
several magazines and books. He went up to Picard and showed him one.

“Is James T Kirk a legend in your Star Fleet?”

Picard looked at the magazine and it took all he had not to let his jaw drop. On   
the magazine cover was a picture of the Enterprise NCC1701-A and a picture of   
someone that very closely resembled Kirk. But not quite.

“That is the Enterprise of Kirk; but that is not him. Close but not quite the   
same.”

Giles was thinking hard. “Star Trek and everything about it was invented by Gene   
Roddenberry, a TV Show producer in the 1960’s. That is a little over 35 years   
ago. It is currently the year 2000.”

Xander was almost jumping up and down. “He came up with it all by himself; no one else.   
Somehow he knew.”

Giles was thoughtful. “Or he was somehow told. But clearly in very great detail.   
I would be interested to see just how close our view of the Federation and Star   
Fleet matches what exists in your dimension.”

Picard took the rather thick Star Trek Compendium and began to look through it;   
the details were amazing. Some of it was incorrect; but the vast majority was   
either amazingly close or dead on.

“This is incredible; there is some here that is classified top secret. Clearly   
someone from my dimension came here and gave this Gene Roddenberry a history   
that was incredibly detailed.”

Q could not remember the last time he had had so much fun. Watching the   
Federation officers attempt to adjust to this dimension was hilarious. And just   
what he had seen so far was so delicious. Looking closely at the group that had   
opened the door for him, he was very impressed. For a group so very young their   
accomplishments were extremely impressive even to him.

The door opened and Spike walked in. Giles glared at him.

“That door was locked.”

Spike shrugged; winding up the Watcher was always fun.

“Not a dead bolt Watcher. Not going to stop me.” He then looked over the group   
and his jaw did drop.

“Slayer, what in the world did you do now?”

Buffy huffed. “Tara did a spell that was just supposed to allow us to look into   
another dimension but somehow they got pulled in here.”

Picard shook his head. “This was not her fault; Q was the one that pulled us   
here; for his amusement.”

“Q” asked Giles. Picard then gave him a brief rundown of Q.

Giles slowly nodded. “A chaos God is what we would call him. Loves to meddle   
and mess with people and events.”

Picard looked thoughtful. That was about the best description he had heard of Q   
yet.

DATA had been examining Spike. “Are you what is called a Vampire; my optical   
sensors only register you in a secondary manner; my primary sensors do not see   
you at all.”

“William the Bloody at your Service. Spike to those that fear me.”

Xander rolled his eyes. “Likes to think he is still the big bad even if he has   
been neutered.”

“Oi!”

DATA was fascinated. “Neutered.”

“Nancy boy soldiers put a blasted device in my head; won’t let me bite people.”

Spike had been looking at Data. Cocked his head. “You a robot?”

“I am an Android.”

“Same thing. How come you have a soul?”

That stopped everything dead.

Data looked absolutely stunned. “I have a soul?’

Jean Luc Picard went very still. He knew that Data had been inquiring into that   
area; and had not gotten any encouragement at all from any religious source.

Spike nodded. “It is not all sparkly like a regular soul, but you got one.”

Giles was fascinated. “Spike are you sure? He is an android and this should not   
be possible.”

“Watcher, after all the time with the Poof do you think I would not be able to   
tell?” Snarked Spike.

Willow looked at Tara and they immediately ran out into the main office; and   
were quickly back with some ingredients. Giles understood what they were doing   
and found the necessary book. The Federation officers looked on in bemusement.

Dawn explained. “They are going to do a spell to see what it is about Data’s   
soul that is different from a normal one. But the real bottom line is that Data   
has a soul.”

Spike meanwhile was eyeing Worf. “Slayer, is this one of their demons?”

“I am Worf, Son of Mogh, I am a Klingon Warrior.”

Xander was fascinated. “In the time of Kirk, Klingons looked like humans.”

Picard nodded. “Some were genetically changed to blend in; a way for the   
Klingons to spy and find out information on Humans without being obvious. They   
were changed back about 10 years after Kirk’s original 5 year mission. Now they   
all look as Worf does. He is the only Klingon in Star Fleet; he was brought up   
by Human parents. He is my Security Chief and Tactical officer.”

Spike was grinning blood thirstily. “So not human.”

Buffy sighed. “Spike, no feeding on him.”

“Not wanting to Feed Slayer; probably tastes bad. But I am thinking we can have   
a spar.”

Buffy cocked her head and thought about it; Spike was stronger and Faster but   
Worf was a good bit stronger and faster than regular humans. And was very   
skilled. He might hold his own.

Worf meanwhile looked at his captain hopefully. Picard sighed and nodded; he   
knew Klingons needed to let off their aggressions regularly or there was   
trouble.

About one second later Spike and Worf were going at it in the far part of the   
room.

It was surprisingly balanced; Spike did not want to kill; it had been a while   
since he had had a really good fight. Worf was still stung by the way the small   
woman had easily thrown him around. His greater skills and strange types of hand   
to hand styles mostly offset Spikes greater speed and strength.

Buffy pulled up a chair and watched in fascination; she was always interested in   
seeing different fighting styles; she had learned a lot from fighting Spike.

Picard was startled at how well the vampire fought; he was not unskilled either   
if not at the level of Worf. He moved closer to Buffy.

“Spike seems to be very skilled for a being that is what, 180 years old?”

“Spike has always been an odd vamp. He loved another Vamp named Drusilla for   
over 100 years despite the way she treated him. And love for a Demon is   
incredibly rare. He also likes to fight Slayers; he has killed two of them and   
has tried to kill me several times. He learned Chinese Martial arts to kill a   
Chinese slayer not long after the Boxer Rebellion.”

“He has killed two of your kind; yet he seems if not welcome tolerated. Why is   
that?”

Buffy sighed. “Ask me a question I can answer. I don’t know why we let him hang   
around. My mother really likes him and gives him hot chocolate with little   
marshmallows whenever he comes to visit. Dawn for some reason really likes him   
and he likes her for some truly unknown reason. HE has helped out a couple of   
times. I don’t know; maybe the fact that he can love like no other demon we have   
ever heard of has something to do with it.”

“Very strange.”

“Captain, if you wanted to find strange you came to exactly the right place.”

Giles looked around and realized they were ready. “Buffy we are ready but we   
need quiet.”

Buffy then gave out a piercing whistle that had just about everyone grab their   
ears except Data who just cocked his head.

“OK, you two; play time is over.”

Worf was puffing some but looked a lot more relaxed, Picard was glad to see. He   
walked over and picked up the Phaser and looked at it again. Then he blinked and   
narrowed his eyes.

“Captain, this phaser indicates the power pack is inactive. Commander Data’s   
power supply is based on the same principle, generally. Why is he operating?”

Picard’s eyes widened at that as did everyone else’s. Data blinked. He walked   
over and took the phaser and looked at it closely then at the Captain.

“That is correct, captain. If this is not operating neither should I.”

That had everyone scratching their heads; finally Giles shrugged and he and Tara   
began the ritual and Willow carefully took notes. The four Star Fleet officers   
watched in fascination. Suddenly Data glowed briefly. Then it went away. Giles   
blinked.

“Commander Data does indeed have a soul; it is not a human soul but has the same   
basic properties; somehow apparently there is a way for some machines, robots,   
whatever to have souls and he has one. This is incredible.”

Data stood there and thought. Over the last two years he had been looking into   
every possibility as regards religions and souls; not one religious figure from   
any religion had given him encouragement. What if only here did he have a soul.   
He looked at Giles.

“Is it only here I have one?”

Giles sighed and polished his glasses. “I wish I could give you an absolute answer,   
Commander. But I cannot. If your dimension has no room for magic at all that   
should realistically not matter as regards a soul.” He thought very hard. “But   
here you do; I cannot see a reason why you would not have your soul no matter   
where you are. I cannot give you proof of that But I am quite prepared to say   
that you are a souled creature wherever you are.”

Jean Luc Picard stood there and realized that this was a truly profound moment.   
One of the great questions about sentience revolved around the   
concept of souls. Here in this dimension they could be seen and identified. He   
realized that no matter what happened, this had made this trip worthwhile, if   
for no other reason than that. He looked at Giles.

“Thank you for that. Mr. Data has spent considerable time trying to find out if   
he had one and not one single religion gave him any encouragement at all.”

Giles sighed. “Religions are notoriously inflexible. That does not surprise me.”

As fascinating as this was for Deanna, the constant drumming of the hellmouth   
was getting worse for her; she could screen out and cope with the very strong   
emotions of all those in the room; but the Hellmouth was getting to her. Dawn   
noticed how pale the woman was getting.

“Giles, is there anything we can do for her? The Hellmouth is really doing a   
number on her.”

Willow was thoughtful. She looked at Tara. “A shielding spell?”

Tara nodded. Giles told them where to find a certain book and they headed out.   
He explained to the Captain.

“There is a spell we can do that should be able to block off her feeling the   
emissions of the Hellmouth.”

Picard was grateful. “Anything you can do to help her we would greatly   
appreciate.”

Minutes later the spell had been done and Deanna sighed in relief.

“I really do not know how long I could have remained conscious. That is so much   
better.”

Xander looked at his watch. “Getting dark people.”

The Scoobies nodded. Buffy was frowning. She looked at Willow.

“Willow, your parents are still gone, right? You would have room.”

Willow nodded. “Never understood why they got that big ol house for just the   
three of us. Mom never wanted to have more children. 7 Bedrooms is ridiculous   
but right now it comes in handy.”

Buffy frowned again as she looked at the Star Fleet Officers. “Worf is not a   
problem since the Sunnydale effect is on; but they really need to blend in a   
little better.”

Willow smiled craftily and pulled something out of her wallet. It was a credit   
card.

“Only for emergencies and this is one, right?”

Buffy and Dawn smiled. “MALL TIME!”

Picard watched this and felt the hair on the back of his head rise up. He looked   
at Giles who looked resigned. “Why do I get the feeling this is dangerous?”

“It is only dangerous if you get between Buffy and a pair of shoes she likes.”

“Hey!”

The scoobies then began to collect weapons from a cabinet in the training room.   
Crossbows were the norm; stakes were passed out. The four Star Fleet officers   
looked at this in puzzlement. Buffy looked at Worf then pulled out a sword.

“You know how to use one of these?”

“A Klingon Warrior is skilled in the use of a sword. Though we prefer batleths.”

“Well here you go. If you come across a vamp cut their head off. And here is a   
stake; put it in the heart and they go poof.”

“Poof?”

Giles then explained about how to kill vampires. Much to the discomfort of   
Spike.

Picard and Deanna frowned. “Killing is not something we do unless there is no   
choice.”

Buffy got hard suddenly and the whole room felt it.

“Captain, do you let innocents die when you can stop it?”

Picard blinked. “Of course not.”

“If you do not kill any vamp you come across; just drive it off, guess what it   
will do? It will find the nearest person whether it is a man woman or child and   
kill it. So any vamp you come across you do not kill you are sentencing some   
innocent somewhere else to death.”

Picard and Troi blanched; they looked at Giles hopefully but he was shaking his   
head.

“She is absolutely right. Outside of Spike here any vampire you do not kill WILL   
kill someone else; and then again and again. A typical vampire will kill   
anywhere from 100 to 200 people a year. And they will turn some of them so that   
they become vampires as well. They are a plague, Captain. Treat them as such.”

Buffy nodded. “So captain your almighty principles will kill hundreds if not   
thousands. Now do you get it?”

Picard took a deep breath; this went against all he knew but he could not deny   
their logic. In this dimension thou shalt not kill had some serious qualifiers.

Giles saw the conflict and decided to give him an out.

“Remember Captain what you see is no longer the person; it is the demon. The   
soul is gone; it is just a thing. It has the memories and mannerisms of the   
person but what made that particular human what he was when alive is gone. That   
vampire is already dead; it is an animated corpse and no more.”

Deanna Troi was a great believer in nonviolence; in understanding and bridging   
differences. But in this situation she realized she would have to put that   
aside. She looked at the Captain.

“They are right, sir. Remember this is a different dimension with different   
rules and laws and culture.”

Picard slowly nodded and reached for a sword. “I understand; I do not like it   
but that does not matter.”

Buffy nodded. “It takes a while to accept it; some never do and end up dead or   
worse.” She looked around.  
“OK. We head out and drop off Willow and Tara and these four at her house after   
we do some shopping. We might as well drop off Giles and Xander first since I   
doubt they want to shop?” She grinned as they both blanched and quickly shook   
their heads. 

Dawn was bouncing at the thought of shopping even if it was for someone else.

“It’s great it is a Friday at the beginning of August. No school to worry about   
and apocalypse season is 9 months off.”

Buffy grinned. “Ya. That makes summer the best of all times.”

Data was curious. “Apocalypse season?”

As they headed out the door Willow gave a briefing on what that meant; the Star   
Fleet officers were horrified as they got into details.

Picard was stunned; unless they were lying and Counselor Troi had already told   
him they were not, these young people were basically all that stood between   
humanity as it existed in this time and place and Armageddon at best and total   
destruction and death at worst.

Troi was equally stunned; it was horrible that these young people, barely out of   
their teens, were basically responsible for protecting a planet from a danger   
few knew about.

Data was baffled at the illogic of it all; a more inefficient and dangerous   
system he could not imagine; if he had an imagination.

Worf was very impressed; a great responsibility that these young humans seemed to   
carry easily. He began to think of ways that he could help; and an idea began to   
form.

They had just gone down the street when suddenly from an alley about 20 vamps   
appeared.

Their leader was a rather large one in sports apparel; he had a very cocky   
manner that was reminiscent of Spike but just did not have the panache to carry   
it off.

“Slayer. And Spike. This is great; I get to kill you both and all your friends.”

Buffy rolled her eyes and looked at Spike. “You are telling me this is the   
wannabe new Master of Sunnydale?”

Spike nodded sadly. “I know; it is pathetic. The Poof on his worst day was   
better than this nothing.” 

The wannabe Master grew angry. “We will see who is laughing in a minute.”

Then attacked.

The Scoobies had their crossbows out and quickly dusted several around the   
edges; Tara and Willow began to utter incantations and fireballs hit two more.   
Spike and Buffy jumped into the middle of them and started going at it.

Picard looked at his people. “Counselor stay back; Mr. Data and Worf help them   
out.”

Data advanced on a fledge that threw a sloppy punch that hit Data in the face   
and did not move his head at all. The fledgling howled and held his hand.

“What the hell are you?”

“I am called Data and I am sorry for this.” He then reached out and as directed   
by Buffy previously snapped the vampires head off; and he dusted.

Worf leaped into battle with great joy and beheaded one vamp and began to battle   
two that had a tire chain and a club.

Picard hung back as he realized this fight would be over very quickly. Buffy and   
Spike were now fighting back to back; Spike was battling the Master wannabe and   
Buffy appeared to be fighting what seemed to be his chief lieutenant. Neither   
fight lasted long and several that tried to flee were hit by crossbow bolts from   
Xander and Giles or fireballs from Willow and Tara. Dawn had hung back with   
Deanna with her crossbow ready; Buffy had told her to keep an eye on the   
counselor. Dawn was happy that Buffy was finally letting her learn to fight and   
even take up a supporting role.

Picard had to admit that he was impressed. Outnumbered more than two to one the   
battle had lasted only minutes. For all their looks of disorganization and lack   
of discipline, the small group was very efficient when it mattered. His people   
had helped but they had done most of the work.

Deanna was at once impressed and saddened; impressed by their abilities and   
saddened that they had to do it at all.

Buffy looked around at the dust in satisfaction. “Well this is of the good. Got   
rid of the wannabe and 20 minions. That is a real good night. Now to celebrate   
let us hit the mall.”

They dropped off Xander and Giles and then did indeed hit the mall. Picard, Troi   
and Data were stunned that no one seemed to find anything unusual about Worf.

Tara explained the Sunnydale Effect.

“Mr. Giles believes, and Willow and I agree, that this is a byproduct of the   
emissions of the Hellmouth. It makes people want to believe that anything other   
than demons and vampires are around; people in makeup; costumes and so on.”

Picard shook his head. “What about the authorities?”

They were then given a history of Sunnydale and Mayor Wilkins.

Picard wondered what else was to come. To call all of this bizarre was woefully   
inadequate.

Data meanwhile had been thinking about the power situation.

“Captain, I am unable to come up with an explanation why I am still functioning.   
If the laws of this dimension are indeed different as I surmise, I should not   
be. If the power pack of the phaser is not active, neither should I be. While   
different the principles are the same. “

Picard shook his head. “Perhaps this hellmouth has something to do with it. But   
if the physical laws are so different, it would explain why this dimension is so   
far behind ours as regards space flight. The computers of this time are roughly   
equivalent from what I have been able to gather from Willow. And there are some   
things that are actually ahead of our time in the same year. Genetic research is   
very far behind; there is nothing like Khan nor is there likely to be.”

Data nodded. “The original experiments that make Khan and the rest of the   
supermen started in the early 50’s and he was created in 1968; offshoots of the   
Nazi concentration camp experiments into Hitler’s master race. Here those experiments   
were never continued. At least as far as I can determine; this thing called the   
Internet was much greater than what our dimension had at the time. I will do a   
search on Willow’s computer this evening; but I expect there is nothing like it   
going on. Perhaps the physical laws here prevent it. She did mention the   
government project called the Initiative that tried to build a cyborg. But that   
was clearly the creation of one that truly could be called as they put it, a Dr.   
Frankenstein wannabe.” 

Picard nodded. “Perhaps they will be spared a third world war here. The Soviet   
Collapse never happened as it did here; that had a huge effect. The cold war   
never really stopped until after the third world war.”

“That is indeed likely, Captain. That is also a reason that the space program   
here atrophied. In our dimension, it continued from the shuttle to an improved   
shuttle that happened several years ago; 1995 to be precise. Here there seems to   
be no follow on. And the third generation shuttle can be truthfully called the   
first real spacecraft that could take off and land on its own without boosters   
or other assistance. But once again that was spurred on by the continuing   
rivalry between the two sides of the Cold War. Here that is not present; and   
many advances in technology have therefore lagged.”

Picard was pensive. “If warp drive is not possible here, due to the physical   
laws, what possibilities of faster than light travel is there?”

“I am uncertain at this time; I will need to research. But I would hypothesize   
that wormholes or some other kind of such travel may be possible here. Even in   
our dimension there were many theories about how to travel faster than light. I   
find it hard to believe it is completely not possible here.”

Willow had been listening. “That is what many think; that it is not possible. I   
personally believe that Einstein’s theory is not complete; we just do not yet   
know enough. From what you say, Zephram Cochrane was an incredible genius;   
perhaps the greatest of all time. To come up with a warp drive and all the other   
parts that are needed to work; virtually by himself seems impossible. I think he   
must have had some kind of help; maybe some that he did not know about.”

Data nodded. “That has been theorized by many over the last 3 centuries. But no   
evidence of that was ever found.”

Picard was thinking hard. “That has been something that I have always wondered   
myself. It seems too much for one man. Theory of warp drive; then being able to   
manufacture anti matter without dilithium to focus it. Yet I have seen his ship   
– it is currently in the Smithsonian in my dimension. It has been gone over many   
times over the years. The Vulcans that he first met were as impressed as they   
have ever been. They too found it hard to believe he had done it all by himself;   
and they looked very hard for signs that someone had helped him; but found none.   
Debunkers over the years have tried as well; not a single trace of evidence was   
found. But then of course only ten years later Zephram Cochrane disappeared and   
despite a search by everyone was never found.”

Willow blinked. She looked at them. “There was a story about Zephram Cochrane in   
the first Star Trek series. He had left to get away from the fame and notoriety   
and had gotten stranded on a planet with a strange life form that he eventually   
married after she became one with a human woman that was dying. Kirk promised   
to never tell anyone where he was. It seems he kept that promise.”

Data and Picard were astonished. “One of the great mysteries of the Federation   
would be solved if we could get the details.” Data was showing as much   
excitement as he ever did. Willow smiled at that.

“Xander has every episode of the series on tape and in the novel form. And of   
course the Compendium. But I guess only what Gene Roddenberry wrote can be   
considered the actual gospel. Much has been added over the years that is   
probably far from the truth.”

Picard slowly nodded; this could be indeed the treasure trove of Federation   
history if it was accurate. So much of the early star fleet years; and   
especially Kirk’s time, was still shrouded in mystery. Clearly Kirk had left a   
lot out of his captains logs. Picard could understand in the Cochrane case; if   
the man wanted to be left alone he had certainly earned that right.

Data was thinking as well. “Kirk is gone; Dr McCoy passed recently. But   
Ambassador Spock is still alive. Perhaps when we get back a private conversation   
with him would be in order.”

Picard nodded. “If we get back.”

Willow pffed. “While this Q got you here, I am pretty sure we can get you back.   
Will have to do some magical research but I bet we can.”

Commander William Riker, Executive officer and currently acting captain of the   
Starship Enterprise, was communicating with Star Fleet Command.

“There is no doubt Q is responsible, Admiral. The Captain, Commander Data,   
Lieutenant Worf and Counselor Troi were taken by him through that doorway or   
whatever it was. It has gone away but our sensors still have a faint trace of   
it.”

Admiral Hanson sighed. “I am beginning to see why Jean Luc hated Q as much as he   
does. You are to remain there as long as possible. At least for one month; after   
that we will have to evaluate.”

“Understood Admiral.”

Will Riker sat in the Captain’s ready room and looked up as Guinan came in.

“Guinan. Do you have any insight on this?”

She sighed and sat down opposite of him. “When Q decides to play his games there   
is nothing anyone can do but wait for him to get bored and quit playing. The   
only good thing is that somehow he seems to like Captain Picard so he will most   
likely bring them back when he gets bored.”

Will sighed and rubbed his forehead.

The shopping lasted a good two hours before Buffy and Dawn decreed enough had   
been bought to last the four for a while. Deanna was a little dazed; in her time   
they used the replicator; trying on dress after dress was not done. But she had   
to admit it was interesting. She was now dressed in a pants suit that she liked   
and she had three other dresses and blue jeans and the like; not to mention they   
had also hit the local Victoria’s secret. The three men had been somewhat easier   
to dress and had gone relatively quickly. As the Mall was starting to close they   
headed off; Buffy had borrowed her mom’s SUV and they had Giles Little car so   
there was just enough room for the 8 of them; barely. Willow had insisted that   
she and Tara drive; Buffy’s complaints notwithstanding.

Safely ensconced at Willow’s home the four of them talked quietly.

Troi looked at the Captain. “While Tara is not as confident, she also believes   
that they will be able to send us back.”

Picard nodded. “I would much rather return then wait for Q to get bored with his   
game. That could last for months.”

Data was contemplating the situation. “Captain, while here, we have a unique   
opportunity to study a culture and dimension far different from our own. We   
should take advantage of that as much as possible.”

“I agree. I am very interested in finding more about this Gene Roddenberry. I   
think there is no other possible explanation for what we have seen as regards   
what they appear to know about the Federation and Starfleet then someone from   
our dimension saw fit to supply him with a tremendous amount of information.”

Worf too had been thinking. “Captain, I believe it is no coincidence that a lot   
of what they know should only be known to a few in Star Fleet; and as regards   
what they know about Zephram Cochrane only Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy and   
Ambassador Spock knew about. Dr. McCoy would not have said anything or even   
written it down; neither would have Ambassador Spock; so no one could have   
stolen their diaries or notes.”

Troi nodded. “That is true of everything I know and have heard about either of   
them.”

Picard also nodded. “I have met Ambassador Spock and I agree.”

Data nodded as well. “I have met Dr. McCoy and he would not have ever mentioned   
it anywhere anytime from what I could see of him.” 

They all looked at each other. “Kirk.” Picard spoke for them all.

Data was clearly looking at his memory banks. 

“The event on the Enterprise B was never truly explained. BUT the best that   
could be found at the time was that those found had been in some kind of either   
holding area or perhaps a different dimension and were taken out; it is very   
possible that instead of being killed Kirk was sent there. NO trace of his body   
was found at all.”

Picard mused. “I once talked to someone whose father was part of that search. He   
told me that they spent three months going over that area and where the Nexus   
had been looking for any trace at all of Kirk’s remains. Nothing was found; so   
the theory was that he was disintegrated. But while talking to Ambassador Spock   
I got the distinct feeling; and now I think it more likely; that Spock did not   
truly think Kirk died then.”

Troi was very thoughtful. “It is known that Kirk mind melded with Spock on   
several occasions; and it is known that if that happens a Vulcan retains a   
connection that only death breaks. Above all others Spock would know if Kirk had   
died.”

Picard was thinking hard about that encounter. “I believe that Spock somehow   
knew that Kirk did not die; but was still forever lost to that time and place.   
Which would be explained if he was in another dimension. Such as here.”

Data was fascinated by the theory. “Since this is a different dimension, the   
Prime Directive does not really apply. Perhaps it is no coincidence that the   
supermen have not appeared here. Of all people, Kirk would want to prevent their   
creation.”

Picard was equally fascinated by the possibilities. “It all depends on when he   
came here if he did.” 

Troi was thinking just as hard. “The Nazi doctors were protected because of   
their knowledge by members of the Allied Governments. What if someone made sure   
that in this dimension that did not happen?”

Data was processing quickly. “If someone knew the likely future; he would be   
able to arrange it so that the governments in question would be given a choice;   
get rid of the Nazi’s or face exposure.”

Picard nodded. “Kirk could be very ruthless if the need was there; I have no   
doubt he would have been quite willing to do whatever was necessary to prevent   
the supermen from coming into being. Spock was killed once because of it; and   
the final result was the death of Kirk’s son.”

Worf was solemn. “Kirk was an honorable warrior. The Supermen were abominations.   
He would indeed have done whatever was necessary to see to it that they never   
came into being.”

Data concluded. “The likely possibilities have Kirk being thrown here in the   
late 1940’s to early 1950’s. Once realizing where he was he would have   
immediately made sure they never got a chance to become the threat they did.   
After that; I can hypothesize that he worked to make sure the disasters of the   
late 20th Century and early 21st Century did not happen. Which means that there   
is likely no program that eventually came up with the addicted soldiers of Earth   
of the early 21st century.”

Troi added. “The Warsaw Pact collapsed in 1989 according to Willow; and the   
Communists were thrown out of power almost everywhere in Europe within a few   
years. Communism was completely discredited as a political system.”

Picard thought about it all. “Kirk was 59 when the Enterprise B happened.   
Assuming he came here in say 1950 would mean that in all likelihood he died some   
years ago. Probably no later than the 1980’s.”

Data agreed. “Which would explain many things that have not happened here 1950   
to 1990 that happened in our own dimension. While the physical laws prevent any   
kind of Warp Drive.”

Picard was going on. “Kirk was not an engineer; but he clearly was well versed   
in such. I do not doubt he was able to early on find out that this was not his   
dimension; and that what worked for us would not work here. I find it hard to   
believe he would not have tried to start some kind of research to   
find alternative forms of FTL drives.”

Troi nodded. “He loved space and traveling; the thought of this dimension not   
having that would have made him all the more determined to find alternatives.   
And with his knowledge of what was going to happen, he would have been able to   
quickly establish himself as a very wise man; and gain position and power to   
enable him to get things done.”

Data was working it through. “But he would have been doing this all behind the   
scenes as it were; out of sight and public scrutiny.”

Picard was pensive. “The wizard behind the screen. The power behind the throne.”

Data had been learning to work Willow’s computer while Tara and her were cooking   
dinner. He had quickly mastered it.

“Captain; this computer software is very advanced; more advanced than our   
dimension would have had at the same time. This Windows is much easier to use   
and more flexible. More like our more advanced systems were about 200 years ago.   
The computer hardware is also advanced to what was commonly available at the   
year 2000. At least 10 to 20 years greater; possibly more. The internet is much   
faster and more versatile then our own network of that time was.”

“Possibly this is more of Kirk’s influence.” 

“It is possible. I see that this Bill Gates began working on Windows in the late   
1970’s. He clearly is a very intelligent man; as were the other computer   
pioneers of this dimension. Ours had no equivalent.”

“That would have meant that just about the most likely time that Kirk was   
probably going to pass on, they came up with these very advanced concepts that   
took them years to make work. I would surmise that he left notes and suggestions   
for them; and they picked up from there.”

“No mention of anyone helping them is found; it would not be out of the realm of   
possibility for Kirk to have carefully leaked some vital details to young people   
he saw that had great promise.”

Data was doing more searches. “Medicine of this time is also advanced in some   
areas; especially in diagnostic equipment. Much of the ones currently used had   
their origins in the 1970’s or earlier. Once again at least several decades   
earlier than ours.”

“Data, did most of these advances have their beginnings in the 1960’s?”

“Yes Captain, from what I have been able to find out.”

Troi looked at the Captain. “I doubt we will be able to prove anything at this   
date; he most certainly would have been very careful to cover his tracks.”

Data was searching. “Most of the great breakthroughs came because of the US   
Space Program; or government research. It was only the computer advances in   
software that came from non-governmental sources.”

Picard was pensive. “Kirk somehow got great influence in the US government; and   
carefully guided certain areas of research. Those that he believed would have   
the greatest impact. We know what he looked like. It should not be beyond our   
capabilities to identify who he was here in this dimension.”

Troi sighed. “Captain, what would be the point? Captain Kirk is certainly dead;   
probably for many years. It does not matter now.”

Picard opened his mouth to respond, then closed it and thought.

“You are correct counselor. There is no point.”

At that moment Q popped in and clapped his hands.

“At last! The great Jean Luc Picard gets it.”

Picard stood up and glared at him.

“Q. Send us back now.” 

“Don’t worry, mon ami. It will not be too long. Your precious first officer is   
almost chewing through the bit; and star fleet command is resigned to it being a   
while. You still have things to learn and above all to accept. OH, by the way.   
You are correct that Data should not be able to operate. But I have made it   
possible; with only a little help, mind you.” And then he was gone.

Willow had come out hearing the raised voices and had just gotten a good look   
before he left.  
“Huh. I have seen an actor who looks exactly like him. Has the same attitude as   
well.”

Picard was as usual frustrated. “And you can see why we do not like him at all.”

“Sure do. I could not help over hearing some of what you said. It makes sense in   
a lot of ways if your Captain Kirk was helping out. Bill Gates really came up   
with a lot that astounded everyone. So not surprising that he had help. Same   
with Steve Jobs. Some other places where we have had great advances in the last   
50 years do stand out with how fast they came. Explains a lot.”

Data had been going through searches at a tremendous speed. He paused.

“Captain; I am seeing indications that many of the physical laws we know are not   
operational here. For instance they are having a great deal of trouble starting   
fusion reactors here. In our dimension there were already working models by now;   
and in secret government labs even more. The sleeper ships used to exile the   
supermen for example had fusion drives; the precursor of our impulse drives.   
Here they are not close to making it work; they have not been able to yet come   
up with a magnetic bottle that is stable. And they should have. I will need some   
time to be certain, but it seems likely that they cannot make magnetic bottles   
under the physical laws here that we can.”

Picard sat back and thought on that. “The sleeper ships had a crude drive that   
allowed them to travel in 200 years a good distance; I remember learning about   
them at the academy. They were VERY advanced for their time. Some of the   
features there were used on Zephram Cochranes ship. Perhaps someone had come to   
our time with advanced help as it appears Kirk came here. And then later on   
arranged for Cochrane to get help that made the huge leap he accomplished   
possible.” 

Troi shook her head. “Captain, these revelations will shake the history of Earth   
and the Federation to its foundations if we can prove that someone helped us to   
advance as we did.”

Picard thought on that. “More and more that seems the explanation. Of course   
much of what we have here is unsupported speculation. But it does seem to rather   
neatly fill in some holes that many have wondered about for centuries.”

Willow had been listening carefully. She slowly nodded. “What if there is   
someone out there that goes along to what they feel are vital areas of various   
parts of the galaxy and see to it that they get a little critical help to   
advance.”

The four of them considered that possibility. “An organized effort? That is   
possible. There are several examples throughout the Federation and elsewhere of   
planets advancing much faster than they should have.”

Data interjected. “And other planets going much slower. Captain, could it be   
that some of the more dangerous races were somehow held back. The Romulans   
should have been a threat much sooner than they were; the Klingons as well.   
Humanity advanced with incredible speed; less than 70 years from powered flight   
to landing on another planetary body. More specifically the period 1920 to   
1970 was unprecedented in Federation history; no civilization in any way has   
matched that period. Perhaps Captain Kirk was positioned here and others as   
well.”

Picard considered this. “1920 to 1950 was very fast; but just barely in the   
bounds of possibility. 1950 to 1970 though was mind boggling in the advances.   
Both here and in our time; but there were differences. In our time space   
programs kept steadily advancing to the detriment of other areas; and mankind   
paid a very high price for that. Here the space program has become stagnant; but   
many other areas are showing great advances. Perhaps not only due to different   
physical laws; but the help was being applied in different areas.”

Troi completed the thought. “Someone with different priorities.”

Picard sighed. “We will never know. But it does explain much.”

Willow smiled. “Dinner is ready people; you are lucky. The only two of us that   
can cook are Buffy’s mom and Tara.”

Tara had come out and blushed softly. “I am ok but Joyce is a great cook.”

The four officers agreed later that Tara was a good cook. The foods were   
different than they were used to but tasted good.

Buffy and Dawn upon getting home had talked to their mother.

“Mom, it was really strange even for us.” Buffy summed it up.

The next morning Xander had stopped by as requested at Willow’s house and had   
brought all his Star Trek stuff with him. Data had been able to ascertain a   
great deal from the internet but the compendium and the fact that what Xander   
had was what Gene Roddenberry had written in the late 60’s narrowed things down   
a lot.

“Captain, there is no real doubt. Somehow someone supplied Mr. Roddenberry with   
a tremendous amount of details about Star Fleet and the Federation. And I see no   
real alternative to Kirk himself. There is too much here that is not in any star   
fleet database I have seen. And I early on memorized every log entry that Kirk   
made in his first five year mission. It is possible that some were classified   
top secret; the Guardian of Forever for example. That planet was swallowed up by   
a Super Nova just 20 years after Kirk visited it. A super nova that was   
completely unexpected. That cannot be an accident.”

Picard was astonished. “A super nova manufactured for that purpose?”

“Captain, it can be done. It is very difficult, but a subspace warp drive   
activated within the atmosphere of a star can destabilize it to the point that   
it can go nova. I theorize that it was decided the Guardian was too great a   
threat and was destroyed in a way that while questions were asked, no one   
thought much about it. It was an old planet long abandoned. In a part of the   
galaxy of little interest to anyone.”

Troi was nodding. “A machine with that capability would be a huge danger to us   
and every planet; someone could go to any planets history and change it so that   
it never becomes a space capable civilization. As Dr McCoy almost did   
inadvertently to Earth.” 

Picard nodded. “Genesis has been locked up in a federation vault with no one   
allowed to enter for over 80 years. Other races not part of the Federation   
monitor that vault; no one wants anyone to have that technology.”

Data agreed. “Clearly someone decided that the Guardian had to be destroyed. And   
I cannot logically disagree with that decision.”

Picard summed it up. “The Nexus or whatever it was; whoever it was; sent Kirk   
here sometime in the early 1950’s. He saw to it that some things were prevented   
from happening; the Supermen to start with. And probably as a side or something   
of the like saw to it that Gene Roddenberry was given the details of our   
dimension.”

Willow was pensive. “Star Trek inspired many people in the 60’s and 70’s to go   
into science ; it still does today. Many of the things talked about   
became reality; medical scanners and diagnostic beds and so on. Cell phones   
are like his communicators. How much Kirk actually had to do with it we will   
never know; but nothing is more powerful than an idea.” 

Buffy and Dawn had come over as Giles had and they talked about things. Giles   
had done research into his magic books and would go to the Magic Box that day to   
make sure, but he believed they would be able to send the four back to their   
time. However they would have to find a way to communicate with them; or open   
the portal right in the Enterprise somewhere so as not to dump them in space.

Worf meanwhile had been questioning Buffy on who fought vampires. Her responses   
saddened him. He later talked to Giles about it; and that evening brought it up   
with his captain.

“Captain, these vampires are truly a plague. They are all over this planet;   
hiding mostly. But every night it is likely that a thousand or more are killed   
worldwide. Perhaps ten thousand. The few who do anything about it are as blades   
of grass in a field. Yet I can see how Klingon warriors would want to come here   
and hunt vampires; and there are other demons much more dangerous. If there   
could be a way to bring them here, it would serve two purposes. One, it would   
allow warriors to prove themselves without consequences to our dimension. And   
two, it would be a great service to the people of this planet.”

Picard sat back and tried to think about this logically. He wanted to dismiss it   
out of hand but what Worf said could not be ignored. Brutally and pragmatically   
the thousands that died on this planet in this dimension did not concern his   
dimension. Despite the wish to see innocents protected. But his contention about   
Klingon warriors was something he knew Star Fleet and the Federation were   
worried about. Like pressure in an old fashioned steam boiler building up; if   
there was no safety valve there would be an explosion. Only in the Alpha   
quadrant it would mean a war. Still the logistics of this would be very hard to   
work out.

Deanna Troi and Commander Data were consulted; each considered it carefully.   
Troi sighed. “It would be a good thing to save all those lives, Captain. But   
could it be done?”

Commander Data processed the question. “Magic is the key; I have discussed this   
with Willow and Tara; they are quite familiar with spells that would have people   
not notice anything different. Therefore Klingons could walk freely here.   
Hunting parties is an interesting concept. And it would indeed be of great use   
in allowing Klingons to vent their natural aggressions in a constructive way.”

With that Q popped in again. “I am impressed. You have truly learned. In such a   
short time. I always had hope for you, mon ami.”

Jean Luc Picard prayed for strength.

Q smiled at the effect. “Oh, by the way, you need to gather the Scoobies as they   
call themselves. Apparently the local Powers that Be are not happy about all of   
this. From what I have learned about them, they would be better off if their   
PTB’s abandoned them.”

The four of them looked puzzled then Deanna went into the next room and talked   
to Willow who came out and looked at Q.

“Angel told us something about them. They sent a messenger named Whistler to see   
Buffy once. She swore if she ever saw him again she was going to tear out his   
ribcage and use it for a hat.”

Q was impressed. “Now THAT is a creative threat. I would imagine we will see him   
if they all gather here.”

Very soon after Dawn and Buffy arrived with Xander and Giles in tow.

Buffy looked at Willow.

“Why the sudden call?”

Willow pointed at Q who had popped back in as soon as the rest had come in.  
“This is Q. Apparently the Federation people have a plan to help you out but the   
Powers that Suck are not happy.”

Worf then explained the idea. The thought of getting lots of help made Buffy   
smile brightly.

At that moment in popped Whistler who looked at Q.

“They make it very plain that you will leave; and that no help will be brought   
in from the outside.”

Q smiled. “Let them try and they will find out how insignificant they really   
are.”

The room started to brighten and a pure white column, almost too blinding to   
view appeared in a far corner.  
Q was unimpressed and waved a hand and the light disappeared to show a pulsating   
cloudy mass.

“You will leave.” The voice – disembodied-intoned.

Q deliberately found the best easy chair in the living room and lounged in it.

“As I said to- what was the Slayer’s term- oh yes- your MINION. You are welcome   
to try.”

The mass pulsated; you did not have to read Powers That Be body language to see   
the anger.

“You will not stay; when you are gone you cannot do anything.”

Q smiled again; only this time it was the smile of a predator. He looked up and   
said. “I think we have been challenged.”

In a moment they were all moved- in space- perhaps in time. All of them   
including the pulsating column were now in an area that seemed to have no limit;   
they were standing on a floor that they could not see; there was nothing all   
around.

Suddenly from all sides there were figures appearing; hundreds of them.

Q now walked to the center of the area.

“We have been challenged by these so called Powers That Be. They say that they   
can bar us; and can stop us. I say to the Continuum. What say you?”

NO. It was not really spoken; it was felt by all present.

Another Q appeared. Apparently an older one. His figure and face were not clear.

“Q. You did go to another dimension. This has not been done before.” 

Q shrugged. “And does that matter? I have opened up other possibilities for us   
to investigate and see. But these claim they will stop us. I could probably   
handle them by myself; but it seems clear they are willing to challenge the   
entire Continuum. Will we allow that?”

NO. It was just as clear. Q smiled. He then turned to the pulsating column.

“Care to make your threats again for all to hear?”

It was silent. Whistler looked around. “I think they got the message. They are   
talking now about leaving.” He looked at Buffy.

“Slayer, if they leave there will be no help for you again.”

Buffy snorted. “How much help have they been over the millennia?”

Whistler shrugged. “They did save Angel with that snowstorm.”

Buffy nodded. “How many times have they interfered- taken a stand and helped one   
of my ancestors?”

Whistler looked uncomfortable. Q looked at him. “She is your chosen warrior. She   
deserves an answer, does she not?”

Whistler sighed. “It works out to about once every thousand years.”

The Scoobies and everyone else then glared at the column. Willow in particular   
was angry.

“Angel said that all you cared about was balance. Sounds to me like all you care   
about is not to be bothered. I see no balance.”

Buffy was as mad as she had ever been in her life.

“Thousands of Slayers over millennia have fought and died. And you have seen fit   
to help one in a thousand at best. You are worthless. Now someone offers real   
help, and you are angry because they will do what you refuse to do. You are   
worse than worthless. You might as well be on the other side.”

Giles looked at it with contempt. “Be gone. We will celebrate your leaving.”

Q smirked. “It cannot leave without our help. You think it wanted to come here?   
Once the door was opened by your spell we can come and go as we please; we just   
had to be shown the way. IT on the other hand has not the power or ability. It   
was all I could do to not fall down laughing when it gave out its threat.”

He then waved a hand and it disappeared.

The older Q then looked around and nodded. “So be it. Q you now have the   
responsibility they have abandoned; though it was clear they never truly took up   
the burden. It is the will of the Continuum that they be replaced by one of our   
own; and you are chosen. Do you accept?”

Q nodded. “I accept.”

Xander had to snark. “Well it’s not like you would have to do much to do better   
than they did.”

Q cocked his head and nodded. “That is true. So I have to make sure I can hear   
you when you call.” He then held out a hand and a pendant appeared; it seemed to   
glow and sparkle. He handed it to Buffy who looked at it in curiosity. Then at   
him.

To her unspoken question “From this point on any slayer will be able to   
communicate to me or the Continuum if I happen to be out of touch. Just hold   
that and call for us. Oh by the way.” He held out his hand and a strange looking   
ax like object appeared in it.

“This is yours; the ancient weapon made for the slayer many millennia ago. The   
Powers That Be did not think you needed it. There is an old woman waiting for   
you.” He then looked at Whistler who really looked lost.

“Since they abandoned you as well you will now be the designated Q   
representative on Earth. You will be keeping an eye on things. To warn them when   
something big is coming. Fail in this duty and I will give you to the Slayer to   
do with as she wishes. She mentioned something about a ribcage for a hat?”

Buffy grinned in a feral way. Whistler gulped then nodded.

Jean Luc Picard had seen many things; extraordinary things; in his years in Star   
Fleet. But this was a singular moment. He looked around at the assembled   
Continuum. The power he felt was indescribable. Then at Q.

“You are taking on a duty that will last for Millennia, Q.”

Q smiled . A relaxed smile. “Something to do Mon Ami.”

He then waved his hand and they were all back in Willow’s living room; except   
for Whistler. Buffy was waving the Scythe around a little then stopped. Blinked. 

“It is called the Scythe; it spoke to me.”

Q nodded. “It has that power if it so chooses to use it; it is not alive but it   
is aware. The one you need to look for to teach you about it is called the Guardian; and   
she is located nearby. It will be up to you to find her; I can’t do everything   
for you. Now Mon Ami I can take you back to your ship where you can start, as   
those here would call it, the ball rolling.” And once again waved his hand and   
he and the others disappeared.

Giles had a dazed look on his face. “This is incredible. More help for the   
slayer than she has ever had in all history. Since the beginning so many   
thousands of years ago.”

Buffy was pensive as she handed the Scythe to Dawn who was avidly looking it   
over. She stroked the Pendant.

“Why me? Of all that have fought and died, why am I the one to get so lucky?”

Tara smiled at her softly. “Because you refused to be just one of many, Buffy. I   
think that is why. If not for you than none of us would be here; and I mean here   
of our own free will. I would still be running from my family.”

Willow nodded. “I would still be the geek who hid behind her computer.”

Xander nodded. “I would still be the Zeppo. Doomed to become like my father or   
even worse.”

Tara took Buffy’s hand and squeezed it. “Because you were different and tried to   
have a life beyond being a Slayer things changed. And that is why this all   
happened.”

Giles walked up and put an arm around Buffy. “And I would have been just another   
stuffy watcher locked up in the Watcher Headquarters doing nothing with my life.   
Yes there have been losses; but my life is so much better than it would have   
been with any other Slayer but you.”

Buffy smiled a little mistily and nodded. “OK. I will try and not feel too   
guilty that I am so lucky. Now we need to make plans. We will have to contact   
them to arrange how things will go. I guess the same spell only more focused?”

Giles nodded. “That should do it.”

Jean Luc and the others appeared on the Bridge of the Enterprise just as   
suddenly as they left. Dressed differently though. Picard in a leisure suit;   
Data as well; Worf in jeans and t shirt; Deanna in a Sun Dress that Will Riker   
immediately appreciated. 

“Captain! Glad you are back. It has only been two days. We had no idea how long   
it would be.”

Picard looked around and sighed. “Will, we need to talk immediately. Come into   
my ready room. Counselor, Commander Data, Lieutenant Worf.” And led them in.

It took about an hour to explain it all. Will was dazed.

“Incredible. And Q will be helping?”

“As incredible as that seems, he has been chosen by the Continuum to replace   
those Powers That Be; who must have been some type of ascended beings; though   
not as powerful as Q.”

Deanna shook her head. “Those Powers That be were virtually worthless. All those   
young girls dying over thousands of years and they did nothing to help them.”

Picard nodded somberly. “That was a horrendous crime. I wonder if there was some   
higher power that decided enough was enough and nudged all this to happen?”

Q popped in at that point. “Who knows, Mon Ami. It is possible. There have been   
hints of such for as long as there has been a continuum. But we have never seen   
any real evidence. However if whoever that is has that kind of power, we would   
never see anything unless HE chose to let it happen. This is a debate that is as   
old as the Continuum itself. And it does not matter.” He then conjured up a   
pendant like had had given Buffy. “This will allow you to contact her and make   
arrangements. Oh and by the way “ he waved a hand and suddenly there was a pile   
of yellow bricks in a corner of the Captain’s ready room.

“Since they still use money there this will be used to pay expenses. The   
Watcher’s Council has so far refused to pay the Slayer a wage or even expenses.   
That will stop as well. See to it that she gets this. They will know how to use   
it. As regards the Watcher’s Council, I will leave that to her. I have a feeling   
that she will take care of them in her own due time. I will have to remember to   
make sure Whistler keeps me up to date; I will not want to miss that. This has   
the promise to be very interesting for a very long time.” Then he was gone.

Data had taken a tricorder and had examined the pile. “Gold, captain.”

Picard nodded. “Well one cannot say that when he wants to Q is niggardly about   
doing things. Now the question is how much do we tell Star Fleet command?” 

That debate lasted much longer. In the end it was decided that Star Fleet   
command would be told nothing of the plan to help out the slayer; Worf would   
contact those he knew who would then contact the Chancellor. He had no doubt of   
the enthusiastic response by warriors itching to prove themselves in hand to   
hand battle.

Spike had wandered by the magic Box that evening and was astounded by what was   
going on.

“So have you told the Poof yet? Peaches will be all out of sorts and brooding   
again; without any Oracles and the like to make happy.”

Buffy sighed; she had completely forgotten about Angel and his crew. The last   
she had heard from him was that he had recruited Wesley and Cordelia and someone   
called Gunn. But they clearly needed to be told about the big changes.

As it turned out they did not; Angel had gone to the Oracles and found it empty   
and abandoned. Whistler then popped in and told him things had changed and he   
needed to talk to the Slayer.

“OK, what did little miss likes to fight do now?”

“All Whistler said was that there had been big changes and that I needed to talk   
to Buffy.”

Wesley was thinking hard. “The Oracles temple was abandoned?”

Angel nodded. “It was as if they had never been there; there was a feeling of   
complete emptiness.”

Wesley shook his head. “The Powers That Be would not willingly abandon here.”

Gunn snorted. “From everything you guys have said they were pretty useless   
anyway.”

Cordelia nodded. “Pretty much. But still they were around.”

They all piled into Angels sedan and headed to Sunnydale.

They got to the Magic Box and found that it was closed; then headed to Buffy’s   
house and there Cordelia went up and knocked on the door. Joyce opened it and   
blinked at Cordelia.

“Oh, I bet you have come to talk to Buffy about what has been going on. They are   
all over at Willow’s home. It is nice and big and with her parents gone they   
have taken to meeting over there. I think Buffy said something about you would   
be along pretty soon.”

Cordelia was brooding about that; something big usually meant something bad.

“It’s not even Apocalypse season!”

At Willows home they were bemusedly looking at the pile of gold bricks sitting   
in the basement. Picard had contacted Buffy and they had decided to see if   
things worked well with the spell they had come up with and chose the Bricks as   
the best things to try it with. It had worked just fine.

Willow had her calculator out and was looking over the numbers.

“100 bars each weighing 20 lbs troy. The difference is that there is 12 ounces   
in a troy pound vs a regular pound. 240 OZ’s per bar. 100 bars equals 24,000   
ounces. The rate as of today is right at $605 an ounce. $14,520,000. As of   
today.”

They were all dazed once again. Buffy took a huge breath. “OK. I certainly do   
not know much about high finance but we will need to be careful   
about this so that the IRS does not find out.”

Willow nodded. “We can melt the bars into smaller ingots; say 10 ounces or so.   
Then go in and at various places around LA we can sell them. Then we can quietly   
buy things using cash; so there are no transaction records using checks.  
It will take some work but it should not be all that hard to do. We can   
even make jewelry and chains and sell them instead. Bottom line is   
that there is plenty of money to take care of all our needs. And no one needs to   
know about it outside of us.

At that moment the doorbell rang and Buffy looked up. “Angel is here.”

Moments later Angel and his crew were looking at the pile of gold bricks.   
Dazedly.  
He looked at Buffy. “And you say this is the smallest of the big changes.”

She grinned. “Yep.”

About an hour later the dazed glazed look was still on Angel and his people.

Wesley shook his head. ”The Powers that Be have been replaced?” 

Willow wrinkled her nose and thought about it. “More like they got snotty like   
little kids told to shape up or ship out; and they picked up their ball and   
left. Q got appointed to take over. Already he has done more for us and the   
Slayers then the Powers That Be have done in millennia.” 

Gunn shook his head. “Sure looks like it. When someone drops a ton of gold on   
you that is really stepping up.”

Noticing Cordelia looking at the pile with total lust, Buffy grinned. “Have a   
bar, Cordy. I know you have not particularly been happy since your Father got   
nailed by the IRS after your mother pulled that stunt.”

She quickly walked over and managed to pick up a bar then had to sit down and   
put it down. But she kept it close.

Buffy looked at Gunn and Wesley. “Fair is fair; guys. You all get one to pay   
expenses with; I get the feeling Q would have no trouble sending another load to   
us sometime when we need more; we just have to make sure we do not waste the   
bulk of it.” They quickly took her up on it and she then grinned at Anya as   
well. “Go ahead, Anya. I admire the fact that you have been able to control   
yourself so far.”

Anya smiled and picked one up and put it next to her chair. “I have plans. A big   
bed and a new apartment. A really big bed.”

Xander got an especially goofy look. 

Buffy then looked at Angel. “You still own the mansion in town, right?”

He nodded. “Was going to sell it but never got around to it.”

Spike who had been tossing a bar around and then bored dropped it on the stack   
snorted.

“Like anyone would buy it even here in Sunnyhell. It’s never been repaired from   
the fight there; and there was other damage as well.”

Angel frowned at Spike. “It is still sound structurally. Would not take that   
much to get it fixed up.”

Buffy nodded. “OK. I was thinking that until we thin things out here that is   
where we will put the Klingon hunting teams. Then we will move to LA and clean   
there; and then gradually around the world to every vampire and demon hot spot.”

Buffy then took a deep breath. “Angel, how is Faith doing?”

Everyone got very quiet. They all knew to keep still as regards THAT subject.

“Better. I really think that prison has helped her to get herself together.”

Giles was looking at Buffy. “Buffy, what are you planning?”

“Giles, as long as the Hellmouth is this active, it needs a Slayer to watch it.   
Now at the same time we need to have a Slayer with the hunting team. So once we   
clean up Sunnydale then head out we still really need a Slayer either right here   
or nearby. If Faith has gotten her head together then we can either send her   
with the hunting team or she can stay here and guard the Hellmouth. I either   
stay or go with.”

Xander, Willow, Dawn, Cordelia and Wesley all winced or muttered something.   
Angel was quiet. Gunn did not know her so he kept quiet.

Buffy took a deep breath again. “Guys part of the reason for her going off the   
rails was our fault; mine especially. I should have been able to see through the   
front she put up; she was scared and messed up and really on the edge.”

Giles nodded. “I failed as well. I have even less excuse since I should have   
noted those things.”

Wesley nodded. “I should have seen it too. But remember she did not want to talk   
about it and the Council refused to say anything; so a lot of the blame lies   
there as well.”

Tara put her hand on Willow’s arm. “She deserves a second chance.”

Slowly Willow nodded. Xander frowned but slowly nodded as well. One by one the   
others assented.

Buffy looked around. “OK. Once Angel has talked to her and he thinks she really   
is doing ok, we see about getting her out. Giles, do we need the council for   
that?”

Giles frowned. ”They undoubtedly have kept an eye on her; so yes we will.”

Xander shook his head. “Why don’t we give the Council the Heave Ho as well. They   
were little better than the Powers that Suck.”

Buffy was quiet for a moment. “That will come in time. But when we do remove the   
council we need to make sure that we keep their resources, especially the   
Library.”

Giles and Wesley gaped at her. “Remove the council?” squeaked Wesley.

Giles sighed. “Buffy I know…”

She put up her hand. “There is no excuse, Giles, for the Crucimentum. And that is   
not even the biggest reason why they have to go. You admit they have massive   
resources; but they barely pay you a salary and me nothing. They could employ   
those willing to fight to help out where the Slayer cannot be; they could employ   
those to watch the Slayers back. How many could have lasted so much longer just   
if there had been someone to watch her back? HOW MANY THOUSANDS HAVE DIED THAT   
WAY GILES?” Her voice almost became a scream.

The room was utterly silent as the enraged Slayer slowly got herself back under   
control. When she spoke again her voice was dead calm.

“They will be removed, Giles, from ever hindering the fight again. That is   
final. Now not right away; this will have to be carefully planned. You said they   
have a charter from the British Crown?”

Slowly he nodded.

“I am willing to bet they have a liaison that has contact with the Queen?”

He nodded again.

“I bet that the understanding was that the Council was supposed to support and   
take care of the Slayer, right?”

Once more he nodded.

“I bet the queen would NOT be happy with the way the Council has ‘supported’ the   
Slayer over the centuries, right?”

He sighed but nodded again.

“Well there you have it. When the time comes to move we simply bypass the   
Council and see to it that the Queen and the UK Government find out how WELL the   
council has supported the Slayer.”

Once again the room was silent until Wesley blinked and nodded.

“That would certainly do the trick. My father once admitted to me that they make   
very certain that the liaison is carefully manipulated.”

Giles sighed. “I heard my father talk about it on a couple of occasions. That is   
what I got from it as well. Buffy, I agree that the Government would not be   
happy at all. Those that know would undoubtedly be furious about how the Slayers   
have been made into virtual slaves over the centuries.”

Buffy nodded shortly. Her anger had not died away yet.

“When the time comes we will move and they will be no more. We will control the   
Council; we will BE the Council.”

The power of the Slayer crackled and hissed throughout the cool basement. 

Worf stood before a group of Klingons.

“I challenge you all to come with me. Fight hand to hand with creatures stronger   
and faster that will tear you apart if you are not good enough.”

“We will come with you and see, Son of Mogh.” 

Buffy stood in the mansion; in the month since it had all started they had   
gotten a lot done. The Mansion had been repaired and other things had been done.

Willow, Tara and Giles were ready with the spell to transport the first group of   
Klingon warriors. Worf and 10 others.

Just like that they were there. The Warriors looked around suspiciously then   
focused on the small human in front of them.

“My name is Buffy. I am a Vampire Slayer. I am stronger and faster than you are   
and I can kick your butt easily.”

Needless to say that went over very well so she showed them. After they   
recovered they stared at her amazed.

Krunge, son of Kord, looked at her is amazement.

“You are not truly human.”

“I am the latest in a line of warriors that goes back over 10,000 years. Since   
before you called yourselves Klingons. Since before you were anything other than   
savages living in caves. I fight in a war that never ends. Interested?”

Spike had been out trolling and had managed to taunt and irritate over 30 vamps   
and several Chaos demons; plus a few others. They were all in the process of   
chasing him down; to tear him to pieces. He led them right into the park at   
Midnight; no one of course was around. Except the Slayer and 11 Klingons with   
Batlef’s.

Buffy looked at them then at the Klingons. “They are all stronger and faster   
than you are, if not quite as strong and fast as I am. Make one mistake and they   
will dance on your bones.” Worf had talked to her about how to wind up Klingons. 

In minutes a full out Melee was going on. The Slayer had the Scythe and was   
dancing and slicing and dicing; the Klingons were roaring and howling and using   
their batleths right and left.

It took about 15 minutes and a few vamps had managed to escape but no one else.   
Two Klingons were down; but not dead. Worf checked them over and pronounced they   
would live.

Krunge raised a bloody batleth and gave a Klingon howl of Victory.

They all joined; it echoed and was heard for miles by demons and others who   
somehow knew this was VERY bad news.

Krunge looked at Buffy. “You say there are many like this?”

“Tens of thousands. All ready to fight and die like those tonight.”

“Now THIS is a way for a warrior to prove himself!”

This group stayed a week; one got careless and killed and Buffy witnessed a   
Klingon Death ceremony; what they called welcoming a new recruit to the Black Fleet.

But they destroyed well over 200 vampires and demons and pretty much cleaned   
Sunnydale out. Giles and Wesley and the others had witnessed a couple of fights.  
Giles looked at the other Watcher and shook his head. “This changes everything.”

Wesley nodded. “It certainly does. Much for the better.”

Krunge bowed to Buffy as did the other surviving Klingons.

“We will be back. MANY warriors will seek to prove themselves in combat such as   
this.”

2\. Cleaning things up

It had only taken two battles to clean out Sunnydale to the point it was   
virtually empty. Willie closed his bar, which the Scoobies took as a good sign.

They planned to start hunting in LA next; Angel would put the hunting teams up   
at the Hyperion, and Willow and Tara would make sure that they had glamor before   
they went out. IT was thought it would take at least a month or two to clean out   
LA; maybe longer. 

After the return of the first group, word of the new challenge got out rapidly   
in the Klingon Empire. Worf was inundated with demands and had a hard time   
keeping it to a group every two weeks; and to keep the group under twenty which   
is where they wanted to be for the time being.

Picard still was not comfortable with what was happening; but his pragmatic   
side had won the argument early on and he knew it was indeed the right thing to   
do. At a meeting after Worf had returned the first group, Riker had been curious   
about how it went.

“I take it they enjoyed themselves?” He meant it to be somewhat sardonic but   
Worf did not get it and answered truthfully.

“Krunge stated it was the most enjoyable since he had become a warrior; and the   
rest agreed. He also stated that in his view that this was how you should be   
recognized as a warrior; not a ceremony.”

Picard sighed. “You stated that it will be hard to deal with all those already   
wanting to come?”

“It will be difficult. I have as of one hour ago had 200 requests.”

Riker grinned. “Requests?”

After the second battle and the first group of Klingons left, they had gotten   
together for a meeting with the LA Crew as well.

Xander was enthusiastic; this was a great thing on so many levels for him.  
“Those Klingon’s really got into it; man there were parts flying all over the   
place. I think I saw three Chaos Demon heads in the air at one time!”

Spike was pensive. “Went around tonight looking for any vamps I could find; not   
one around. Only a couple demons like Clem. This town is empty.”

Dawn looked at Buffy. “We are making sure that the harmless ones are not getting   
hunted, right?”

Buffy nodded. “We will make sure of that. That is why we are going at it the way   
we have been so far; challenging them and baiting them to attack first.”

Giles was thoughtful. “Once the word gets around, and that will NOT take long,   
it will be harder to do that.”

Angel agreed. “We will start having to hunt them down and that will be harder to   
do.”

Spike was thoughtful. “I think we would be better off hitting the home turfs of   
the various clans; challenging them to come out and fight while being at a   
distance might cause problems with some of the smarter demons. But if you   
suddenly drop into the middle of them, you got a barroom brawl.” 

The discussion went on for a while and it was decided to play it by ear; be   
flexible. Angel did make the point that once they moved out of the LA area their   
knowledge of the Demon strongholds was much less. Buffy began thinking on that.

A few days later she asked Wesley to come to Sunnydale for a meeting with her   
and Giles.

Joyce was disappointed that Buffy had dropped out of College but understood   
that it was for the best. Trying to run a campaign like this and go to school at   
the same time was just too much; neither one would get the attention it   
deserved. Buffy was gradually coming to the conclusion that she was going to   
have to just face the fact that there was no getting away from being the Slayer   
and that it was foolish to try.

They met at the mansion which looked so much better after the repairs. Giles   
still had bad feelings about entering it, considering his experiences there, but   
he had assured Buffy when she asked that he needed to get past it.

Buffy looked at the two watchers and took a deep breath. What she was starting   
she had been thinking about ever since her Crucimentum, but had been realistic   
enough to believe they were pipe dreams. No more. And she realized that she   
could not afford to worry about her back all the time.

“Do either of you have people still in the Council you could trust to get you   
accurate information about what is going on?” was her blunt question.

Giles sighed. “There are a few researchers that I could probably trust, but they   
are very low level and would not know much about what the actual leadership is   
doing.”

Buffy nodded and looked at Wesley. Who shook his head.  
“Frankly I do not know anyone I could really trust at any level there.”

Buffy was not surprised but felt she had to ask.  
“What about your father?”

Wesley sighed. “Father is one of the old guard; very much a supporter of   
tradition and Travers.”

Buffy winced. This was going to be very hard on Wesley when they made their   
move.

Correctly interpreting the look Wesley straightened up.

“Buffy, when the time comes you will have my full support. As you put it so   
brutally but honestly and accurately, a crime has been committed for centuries   
and is still being committed and my father is a serious part of that. He is as   
complicit as anyone there. If we truly are going to take on the Demons and   
Vampires and make Earth as safe a place as possible, the Council in its present   
form must go.” 

Buffy slowly nodded. Giles smiled slightly.  
“Wesley, you have come a long way from when you arrived.”

Wesley snorted. “I was an arrogant, ignorant coward. Make no bones about that,   
Rupert. These scars I got the last year or so are honestly won; I came very   
close to death several times. But I forced myself to continue on. Luckily Angel   
pulled me out of it or I would certainly be dead by now. Now at least I know I   
can fight and stand up instead of pissing my pants and running.”

Buffy smiled at him. “You have proven yourself Wesley. You do not need to do it   
again.”

“Thank you Buffy, considering how much I screwed up with you and Faith that   
means a lot.”

Giles sighed and decided since the name had been mentioned they needed to   
address it.  
“Buffy, what about Faith?”

Buffy managed to not growl; and found it easier then she had thought it would   
be. She had forced herself to think about Faith a lot and had come to some   
conclusions.

“Like I said when we started all this, we all have some of the blame for what   
happened with Faith. She did too but supposedly we were the older and more   
mature people with homes and a fairly stable situation; none of which she had.   
Angel told me he would be seeing her again this week and start seeing if he   
could get a read on whether she is ready to return to the fight.”

Wesley was troubled; his history with Faith was very bad but he acknowledged a   
fair amount of it was his own fault.

“Buffy, one thing I can tell you for sure is that the Council is keeping a very   
close eye on her. Especially with the Initiative mess.”

After the Initiative had blown up, Giles had sent a report to Travers who had as   
expected gone ballistic at the thought of what the Initiative had been trying to   
do. Giles had been even more disgusted when he realized the only reason Travers   
was angry was that the US Government was trying to horn in on his territory;   
nothing else.

Travers had then used the power the Council had to have the UK Government have   
a very hard talk with the US Government section that had been overseeing the   
Initiative. Pressure had been applied and with the disaster the Initiative had   
become, there was very little support for having anything to do with it by the   
politicians in the know. 

“Travers will have made sure that she is being more carefully watched; he would   
be worried about the US Government trying to start something up again and   
grabbing Faith. I have no doubt they will see to it that anything Angel says   
will be recorded.”

Giles nodded. “There are some things the Council does very well and operations   
like that is just one of them. We have to remember that at all times. Word of   
demon hunting teams will percolate to their ears and they will start   
investigating them. The moment they see any of our people involved they will   
really start to look closer.”

Buffy nodded. “I understand that Giles. Which is why we are going to have to   
make our move on the Council fairly soon.”

Wesley looked at her. “Which brings us to the original question and the same   
answer; we need to know what is going on and right now we do not have a way.”

“I had hoped we could take it slower and more carefully but I see now that we   
will have to do it a lot quicker and dirtier.”

Both watchers looked at her; not only her words but her manner indicated   
something.

Giles was polishing his glasses. “Buffy, you already have a plan, don’t you?”

“Part of one. Giles, is there a way we can find out the composition of the   
Council’s Magical wards?” 

Wesley blinked at that. Then smiled. They both looked at him.

“Now that is an area I do know something about. When I was fresh out of the   
Watchers Academy my first assignment at HQ was to assist the man in charge of   
keeping those wards up to date. They recheck and evaluate them every 10 years, I   
was lucky enough to come in at the tail end of the latest one. It will not be   
done again for several years. The wards are very strong but rather simple; they   
are meant to protect against a direct strike of power. I believe that they can   
be circumvented if whoever is made to pass through them has no Demon traces in   
them.”

Buffy could not help it. “Well that leaves you and Xander out, Giles.”

Giles glared at her. “Quite.”

Buffy looked at Wesley. “What about a Slayer?”

“One of the parts of the wards primary requirements are that a Slayer is   
automatically not affected.”

Buffy got a feral grin that impressed the two men. “Well whadaya know?”

Angel had been told to be very careful what he said to Faith and had done so; he   
was confident that any Watchers could not have seen or heard anything different   
than his normal conversations. A special glamor that Giles had put together had   
allowed him to pass a note to Faith unseen by anyone or anything.

Faith had waited until just before lights out that night to read the message   
Angel had passed to her. She had learned a few things in prison about how to   
remain inconspicuous. She read it twice then carefully tore it up and flushed it   
down the toilet. And then she spent most of the night thinking about its   
contents.

Giles, Willow, Tara and Wesley poured over his notes on the Council Wards.   
Buffy had ordered them to find a way to slip several people through them; either   
a few at a time or bigger groups. It was not hard to figure she was looking at   
sending a strike team against the Council. Giles had pressed her for more   
details but she had deflected him, saying she was still thinking about it and   
that they needed to lay the groundwork anyway.

Buffy was indeed thinking about it; but her plan was more intact then she let   
on.

Worf had gotten 20 chosen for the next round; they had heard the stories and   
were just about frothing at the mouth. Buffy had arranged for them to appear   
right in the Hyperion and go out hunting soon after. Worf had impressed on her   
the need to keep them very busy. A bored Klingon is a disaster looking for a   
place to happen.

They hit the largest clan of Kanverroon demons in the city; they were very   
vicious types and quite strong; but not the smartest ones around. They picked a   
fight at any opportunity and most other demons avoided them if at all possible.

Buffy gave a quick briefing on them to the impatient warriors.

“Kanverroon Demons look vaguely human; but are about 7 feet tall on average and   
weigh around 300 lbs. They are stronger than most Vampires; but not as quick.   
They have two hearts and their bone structure is very dense. Decapitation is the   
way to go. They like to use clubs and smash their opponents. Our scouts say   
there are around 100 of them in this building. One thing I can assure you of;   
they will not run. They are not smart enough.”

They hit them at midnight and it took over an hour to clean out the building.   
Somewhat to Buffy’s surprise no Klingons were badly hurt. A few broken bones and   
concussions but that was all. Worf had brought medical equipment with him and   
was able to treat everyone.

Kazk, son of Karge, bellowed after the last demon was beheaded, waving a purple   
gooze dripping batleth “MORE!” Answered by howls from others around him. 

Buffy had led them right in and was looking around her in satisfaction. She   
looked at Worf and nodded and they headed out and hit another clan nearby. Went   
right in the front door and spent almost two hours cleaning that one out. Since   
it was near dawn they then headed to the Hyperion.

The nights totals were 168 Kanverroon demons dead vs only two seriously hurt   
Klingons. None dead. 

The Klingons immediately began to get very drunk on Blood Wine that Worf had   
brought with him. Willow and Giles constructed wards around the Hyperion that   
would prevent them leaving. Angel winced at the sound of broken furniture. This   
night could get expensive, he told a grinning Buffy. 

This group spent a week and devastated a fair amount of LA’s demon population.   
Angel for the last night arranged for over 200 vamps to descend on a place   
thinking there were over a hundred young humans to snack on and found the   
Klingons and Buffy waiting for them. Maybe a dozen escaped. 

Worf reported to Picard after the second group.  
“It was very successful Captain. We did not lose any warriors this time.”

Picard nodded. “You said that Los Angeles was getting thin of game, as you put   
it?”

“It is captain, I believe one more group will kill most of what is left and   
those they don’t will run.” 

“What is her plan after LA is cleared?”

“There will be a pause. I believe that she is about to make her move against the   
Council next.”

Picard slowly nodded. Buffy had been very forthright about that; and he could   
not blame her. And it was a sound military tactic to decapitate your enemies;   
especially if they were supposed to be your allies and they had betrayed you.

A week after the second contingent of Klingons had left Giles and the rest of   
them asked for a meeting with Buffy; who had been quite hard to find.

Willow was right up front.  
“Buffy, you have been up to something.”

Dawn agreed. “You were gone for 3 days and you told no one what you were doing   
or where you were going.”

Xander grinned; he had been very happy with the rampage and destruction of   
demons and vamps lately.  
“Come on Buff, you are up to something; SPILL!”

Buffy sighed and nodded. “I guess it would surprise no one that I was out   
working on my plan to take down the Council?”

From the looks coming from all sides, no one needed to say DUH.

“OK. First, how is the work on getting around the Council Wards going, Wes?”

“Done. We can get groups of 3 people in every 2 minutes; or a group of 5 in   
every 5 minutes. We can keep that up for a while.”

Giles nodded. “I have some contacts with the Coven in Devon and they have agreed   
to help out. They have as little liking for the Council as you do. For years   
they have tried to bully them into enlisting.” 

Buffy nodded in satisfaction. “OK. It occurred to me recently that the Council   
might make very sure one way or another that the Liaison to the Government and   
the one from the Government to the Council would both be more loyal to the   
Council than anyone else. That if we informed them it could all blow up; and at   
best the Council would have time to cut and run. Leaving a big problem in trying   
to track them down and whatever they had taken with them.”

Wesley and Giles both opened their mouths then closed them. And Giles began to   
polish his glasses while Wesley slumped in his chair. They both looked at Buffy   
in resignation. Giles spoke for both of them.

“Something that should have occurred to us.”

Buffy waved that off. “Neither of you are used to starting revolutions   
and I am willing to bet deep down inside you it is still hard to think of   
the Council as an enemy that has to be taken down.”

The looks they gave her told the tale.

Willow looked at her friend in admiration. “Buffy, that is really devious   
thinking! We are so proud of you!”

Xander prodded. “Still does not explain where you were.”

Buffy took a deep breath. “I went to Iowa and talked to Riley who went home on   
leave after the Initiative blew up.”

They all exchanged looks on that. Angel and Spike both rolled their eyes. Dawn   
cocked her head.  
“Why do I have a feeling that it was not about smoochies?”

Buffy sighed. “I guess you guys did not know that Forrest joined Adam and Riley   
had to kill him.”

Xander’s mood sank at that. His time as soldier boy told him how hard that must   
have been for Riley.

Giles nodded slowly. “That must have been very difficult for him; they had been   
friends for some time.”

“Yeah. He was still trying to get over it; Graham was with him and they were   
both mourning their friend. Forrest never liked me so frankly it did not bother   
me him dying but it was different for them. I guess in a way like the whole   
Faith situation for me; but they had known Forrest for years, so it was a lot   
worse.”

Buffy shook her head as if to shake away the bad thoughts. She looked at Angel.  
“Faith.”

“She wants to talk to you.”

Buffy nodded then looked at Giles. “No way we could do that without the council   
finding out, right?”

Giles nodded. So did Wesley. “Very unlikely Buffy.”

Buffy nodded. “OK, so we take the Council down first.”

She looked around at them. “I am guessing it is no surprise to any of you that   
the US Government has decided that they need to keep an eye on things here?”

They all sighed but shook their heads. Giles started polishing his glasses   
again. Wesley nodded.

“Now that they know about the Hellmouth and the possibilities, frankly they   
should be keeping an eye on things. No matter what the decision about the   
Initiative, they have to think about it.”

Buffy went on. “I talked to Riley and Graham about that; and they agreed and   
they gave me a number to call. So I arranged a meeting with a government suit   
and I told them how it was going to be as regards the Hellmouth. He then pointed   
out to me the problem of the Council. I got the distinct feeling he was not a   
fan. So I told him to set up a meeting with whoever is the point man for the US   
Government on this. Turns out they have taken the Military all the way out of   
the equation.”

Spike snorted. “bout time they showed some sense. Mixing up the military with   
magic is a bad thing.”

Giles was curious, “Who is the point man, Buffy?”

“He is from the NSA. Turns out that they have very few rules on what they do in   
contrast to the FBI and CIA. So it got handed off to them; and since they are as   
Riley put it ‘beyond top secret’ it seems clear the US Government wants to keep   
it as low a profile as possible.”

Nathan Jones still wondered who he had pissed off to get this job; he had been   
told only two weeks earlier about the world of the Supernatural; and he had   
barely been able to accept that when he was basically given the keys to the car   
and told to keep it between the ditches. The US Government wanted as little to   
do with it as possible; which he could understand after reading the report on   
the Initiative.

Nathan prided himself on being flexible and not being shocked at too much; or   
at least he had before this month. Vampires and Demons and Magic being real was   
bad enough; being told there was an actual Mouth Of Hell on US Soil (technically   
2 with the smaller one near Cleveland) had shocked him even more.

Nathan had grown up in a Lutheran home; but had never been all that religious   
once he hit high school. That had been another shock; clearly if Hell existed   
and Religious artifacts and blessed items such as Holy water had an effect on   
Vampires and demons, you really had to think hard about religious skepticism.   
And then the whole part about souls and Vampires.

All in all he has asked for a few days leave during which he had just sat in   
his apartment in Virginia and thought about it all. The Initiative itself had   
been a total cluster fuck. Talk about playing around with things you did not   
understand. Dr. Walsh had completely ignored the religious and magical end of   
things and it had gotten her and her staff and all too many others killed.   
Leaving out the whole Adam part; she truly was clueless and insane.

But to him really the biggest shock was the briefing on the Vampire Slayer.   
Once again Walsh had not bothered to do any research; though the way the Council   
had acted maybe that was not a surprise. Nathan had served a tour of duty as a  
Marine and one thing you learn is to know your enemy and your enemy’s enemy.

They had gotten some information out of the Council; the fact that Vampire   
Slayers had been around for thousands of years; no one knew how long. Much   
longer than the council or its predecessor. To Nathan the council   
seemed the typical government bureaucracy; more concerned with protecting its   
turf then getting the job done. That was another reason he wanted to talk to the   
current Vampire Slayer, a young woman with the unlikely name of Buffy Summers.

Nathan upon reading the story of the Vampire Slayers had gotten up and gone to   
his bathroom and had thrown up. How many thousands of young women; girls;   
sometimes CHILDREN had died over the millennia? And this council seemed more   
concerned that no one trod on their turf then to make sure they got the support   
they deserved. It left a bad taste in his mouth even after several doses of   
mouthwash.

He had read the debrief of the surviving members of the Initiative and the one   
thing they all agreed on was that the only reason there had been any survivors   
at all was Buffy Summers and her friends. The fact that they were the ones that   
had saved Earth on several occasions; all by themselves with little support from   
anyone was both inspiring and shameful. His boss had quietly told him that the   
US Government would give any support that she requested. And had made that   
distinction- what SHE requested. Then had stopped the conversation. Nathan had   
thought about that for a while and then slowly got the message. The Government   
wanted to support the Slayer not the Council. Nathan was fine with that; it did   
not appear to him the Council did anything constructive. The record he had been   
able to get on how long slayers lasted was a huge indictment as far as he was   
concerned; no wonder they died so fast. Virtually no back up and many times   
fighting alone against great odds. The fact that the current one was now into   
her 5th year as the Slayer was incredible. The Council had only given a few   
facts and a lot of what he had gotten had come from the two survivors who had   
worked with Buffy, Graham and Riley. They made it clear that from what they had   
seen and heard Buffy was a true maverick; not Council trained and willing to   
recruit others to help. Nathan had made up his mind that his job was to see that   
the Hellmouth was guarded and that was the primary issue; and since Buffy   
Summers had done a better job than any had for a very long time supporting her   
was clearly the most sensible thing to do. He would be meeting with her and a   
few others to hash things out. 

Buffy and the rest had discussed where to meet the government rep; they agreed   
they needed to make sure no one noticed. Especially the Council. Giles flat out   
told Buffy that there had to be some council eyes and ears in Sunnydale, so that   
was out. She had gotten Willow to put together some magical devices that would   
prevent recording by electronic means; and also Giles had worked on spells to   
make sure mystical and magical eavesdropping would not be possible. So they had   
agreed in the end to meet at the Hyperion. Just her and Giles with the suit.

Nathan had been told to quietly come to the back entrance of the Hyperion Hotel   
just before dark; to be as inconspicuous as possible. He understood that; and as   
a 10 year veteran of the NSA that was second nature to him. IT was a relic from   
the 1930’s but seemed in decent if not great shape. He was let in by someone he   
identified as one of the two Watchers that had worked with Buffy Summers; Wesley   
something was the one that let him in. He had been fired; the reasons were not   
given. He was led to a small conference room on the second floor where he found   
Buffy Summers and her Watcher, Rupert Giles. Despite his prior knowledge, just   
how small Buffy Summers was still struck him.

Buffy looked at the rep and sized him up. Average sized guy, not bad looking,   
dressed inconspicuously. Looked about right.

“So shall we call you Mr. Smith?”

“My name is Nathan Jones; and that is really my name. We are not quite as cloak   
and dagger as some may think. I am very honored to meet you Miss Summers.”

Buffy cocked her head; he seemed sincere but you never knew.  
“Very well. Call me Buffy. I will call you Nathan. This is Rupert Giles my   
watcher; just call him Giles we all do. Except of course Xander.”

Giles gave her a quelling glare that bounced right off as usual. Why did he   
bother?

“Nathan, call me Giles; I am used to it. First off I guess we would like to know   
how much you have been told.”

Nathan nodded. “I got a full briefing on the Supernatural world; and the   
Initiative; and I talked to both senior survivors Riley and Graham. I think I   
have a fairly good base of knowledge. My boss made this very clear; my job is to   
see to it that the Hellmouth is watched by competent people. From all accounts   
that means Buffy and her people. So I look at my job practically speaking is to   
make sure that Buffy gets the necessary support. I am very glad you asked for   
this meeting; we did need to talk. If someone had bothered to do their homework   
the Initiative would never have gotten off the ground. The US Government has   
pledged to the UK government that we will not restart the Initiative in any way;   
and with the repercussions of it that is a promise that will be kept for the   
foreseeable future. The Council made all sorts of noise; and the UK government   
to some extent backed them up. It is my understanding that for all intents and   
purposes you have rejected the Council; I got this from Riley.” He looked at   
Buffy.

Buffy decided to trust him a little.  
“Yes I have. Did your briefing include the Crucimentum?”

He shook his head. Buffy nodded and looked at Giles who sighed and nodded and   
explained it.

Nathan was glad he had not eaten much this morning; or he would be throwing up   
right now. This was insane; and it was nothing but officially sanctioned murder.   
He took a deep breath and sat back and thought about it.

Buffy had been watching him carefully; all her senses in use. She was willing   
to bet that A) he had not heard about it before; and B) he was horrified. So far   
so good.

Giles as well thought that the early signs were good. Much more experienced   
than his slayer at body language; but without the extra senses; he had come to   
the same conclusion. They had shared a glance that spoke volumes.

Nathan managed to get himself back together and he looked at Giles.  
“How long has this been going on?”

“Five hundred years.”

Nathan slowly shook his head. Then he looked at Buffy. “You survived?”

Buffy nodded. “Giles did help in the end; he showed loyalty to me when it   
counted.”

One of the greatest regrets Giles had ever had was the Crucimentum; the fact   
that he had even partially gone along with it. Buffy had told him she understood   
and had forgiven him; but it would always be with him. He looked at Nathan.  
“I will never forget doing that; and I will never do it again nor allow it to be   
done again. It is attempted murder; nothing less.”

Nathan nodded. How many more shocks to come?  
“OK. I can see why you reject the Council; frankly if you hadn’t you would be   
nuts. We intend to have nothing to do with the council.”

Buffy prodded. “Do you have contacts with the UK Government about this beyond   
the council people or contacts?”

Nathan nodded. “That is one thing my boss made sure of; that we could make   
contact having nothing to do with the Council. He does not trust them as far as   
he can throw this building.”

Giles was thoughtful. “Do you have any idea if those contacts understand the   
situation with the Council?”

Nathan took a deep breath. “I got the impression from my boss that they think as   
little of the council as you do. That they want areas of contact separate from   
them as well.”

Buffy was thinking hard; this could very well be the answer to one of their   
problems in taking down the Council. She looked at Giles and nodded. He nodded   
as well. She then looked at Nathan.  
“I am taking down the Council.”

Nathan blinked; the cold hard tone said it all. When she said take down she   
meant all the way. He slowly nodded.  
“What can we do to help?”

Quentin Travers glared at his assistant.  
“What do you mean hunting groups?”

“Sir all our contacts indicate that both in Sunnydale and in LA there have been   
organized demon hunting groups; and some accounts say the slayer has been with   
them on occasion. Groups of 10-20 demons of some kind; very strong and very   
combative. Killing Vampires and Demons right and left. Our contacts in Sunnydale   
indicate that the town is virtually empty of the demonic; and LA is fast   
emptying as well.”

“Who are these Demons that would work for a Slayer?”

“We have been unable to identify them so far.”

“WHAT?”

“Sir we can find nothing that matches them in any of our references.”

“That is absurd. The Council has identified every form of demon that is on   
Earth.”  
“Yes sir. Some of our people are thinking that somehow the Slayer had recruited   
help from outside Earth. Another dimension.”

“How? There are no known demons on any of the dimensions that would ever work   
with the slayer.”

“Somehow she has found some. They are going through demons and vampires like a   
scythe through grass.”

“Well then find out. Don’t come back until you have some answers.”

“Yes sir.”

Quentin Travers sat and thought. What could that damn woman be up to now?

Buffy looked at Giles. “So Travers is on the warpath?”

“A good friend in Research told me that he is putting the pressure on to find   
out what demons you are working with; they have been unable to find out who they   
are.”

Buffy contemplated this. “How long do we have before Travers sends someone here   
to confront us?”

“A few weeks at most.”

“Think he will come himself?”

“Doubtful. You all but ran him off last time.”

“Shame. Would make things easier.”

“To get him yes; but we need to get the whole council for all this to work. We   
need them in one place.”

Buffy sat and thought about that for a while then looked at Giles.  
“I need to talk to Wesley.”

Wesley had a feeling that things were coming to a head about the Council; Buffy   
wanting to see him deepened that feeling.

Buffy was waiting for him alone in the back of the Magic Box. He saw the various   
things that Willow and Giles had put together to ensure privacy. A knot in his   
stomach began to grow.

Buffy took a deep breath. Better to get it out.  
“Wesley, you know our plan centers around making sure we get the leadership all at   
one shot.”

He nodded.

“What is the best time to do that?”

He was thoughtful. “When they are having a council meeting; which unfortunately   
is not regular. Only when Travers summons them.”

Buffy nodded. “What would make him call a meeting?”

“Something big happening. But we still need to know ahead of time.”

Buffy looked him right in the eye. “I want you to arrange to contact your father   
and tell him you have serious news; that affects the whole Council and you need   
to present it to them. It concerns the hunting groups we are using. You have   
found out about them and you are worried at the consequences.”

Wesley closed his eyes then opened them and nodded. “I am certain they have   
heard about them by now.”

“They have. Someone in research Giles trusts told him yesterday. Travers is   
demanding answers and you will promise to give them. You might want to make it   
look like you want to rejoin the fold. ” 

Wesley slowly nodded. 

Nathan told his boss they needed to talk very quietly.

Buffy had refined the plan but it still counted on others. Giles and the rest   
had looked over it and had reluctantly agreed. They were worried but it looked   
like the best they could do.

Willow had been worried and had looked at Buffy.  
“Why don’t you contact the Captain? They have weapons that could stun everyone   
and do it so fast there would be no problems.”

Buffy had shaken her head. “He only has told a few of his people; and they   
cannot leave frankly without attracting a lot of attention. And this is a matter   
for the humans here and now to take care of. This is our part of the deal.”

Wesley took a deep breath as he made the phone call from a public booth outside   
of LA. He knew it would be traced and he had to show that he was away from Angel   
and the rest.

“Father? I have found out some serious things recently as regards the Slayer and   
what has been going on in Sunnydale and LA. It worries me. Demons and Vampires   
are being exterminated; but how it is being done worries me a lot.”

“Son. Tell me.”

“Father I have to be very careful. I might be watched. I can get out of town   
quickly and be in London tomorrow. This needs to be presented to the Council.”

“Very well. Make it to London at the War Memorial Museum. Call from there to   
this number. We will get you to the Council and you can tell us then. We know   
there is something going on; I am glad you have remembered who your loyalties   
belong to. I will see you tomorrow.” 

“You are sure of this?”

“I know my son well, Quentin. I know these last few years have been eating at   
him; he knows where his loyalties belong. I could hear the fear in his voice.   
This must be very bad.”

“When he calls I will have my men pick him up and bring him to the Council. So   
far we have been unable to find out anything about what she is up to; the only   
thing we know is that it involves Demons.”

“It takes experience and wisdom to realize that sometimes the cure can be worse   
than the disease.”

“Quite. That is why the Council is here. I will see you tomorrow morning.”

Buffy was doing her Kata; it still relaxed her. She knew tomorrow could be very   
hard indeed.

Giles sat in the dark and thought about his years with the council. 

Nathan took a deep breath; he looked around at the others. Then he looked at his   
watch. Not long now.

Willow sat on the floor with Tara right next to her. Around them was the Coven   
of Devon.

Wesley stood outside the War Memorial Museum and worked on maintaining his calm;   
but he had to project an image of someone with very bad news to tell.

A big Limousine stopped and he headed for it; the rear door opened and he got   
in. There were two big men sitting there.  
“Mr. Hyde-Price we must search you. Security.”

“I understand.”

“We have the subject; vehicle is as identified. ETA 15 minutes.”

“The vehicle has arrived. 3 entering building.”

“Quentin? Why the emergency meeting?”

“I will tell you when I find out; we have someone coming in to give us   
information on those ‘hunting groups’. Apparently the Slayer IS involved and it   
is very bad.”

“Good Lord. Well let’s get started then.”

“The Council of Watchers will come to order. This is an emergency meeting. Bring   
in Mr. Hyde-Price.” 

Willow and Tara began to chant; the Coven joining and strengthening the spell.

Nathan watched as the men got ready. He prayed this worked.

“This started out about 3 months ago. Miss Summers disappeared for three days;   
and when she came back she called for meetings with Angel and his crew; except   
me. I was left out. I only found out last week what was going on; she has   
recruited Demons loyal to her and only her; they must obey or die. She is   
building her own Demon Army.”

“My GOD! She is INSANE!”

Other comments like that flew around the room.

Willow and Tara reached the moment and began the final part; the Coven   
completing it.

“I motion that the special team be dispatched immediately.”

“There is a motion before the Council. Is there a second?”

“I second it.”

“All in favor?”

AYE was heard and all said it.

“All opposed?”

There was silence

“The motion has been seconded and unanimously approved. The Special Team will   
now be alerted…”

There was a FLASH of light and the building shuddered and suddenly all around   
the room figures in black appeared.  
“NO ONE MOVES. The first person who does will be shot. THE FIRST PERSON WHO SAYS   
A WORD WILL BE SHOT.”

“NOW STAND UP ALL OF YOU WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND DO NOT MOVE OTHERWISE OR   
YOU WILL BE SHOT. NO ONE TALKS.”

A minute went by. Then another.

Another Flash and more figures appeared.

“Is this room secure Roberts?”

“It is sir.”

Outside the room just faintly sirens were heard.

The Council building was an old one; deep in the heart of the financial area of   
London. A Metropolitan Bomb Squad appearing was sadly NOT that unusual. Most   
people just wanted to get away just in case it was not a hoax.

The uniformed men rushed up and through the entrance. Once inside they pulled   
out weapons and began to fan out; as more came in everyone they found was   
handcuffed and gagged. 

Another flash and more figures appeared. They were not in black.

Buffy looked around and nodded. “Looks good.”

Giles agreed. “That it does.”

The third figure; a man in a typical Government Suit walked to Quentin Travers   
and the others standing with their hands in the air.

“Quentin Travers. On behalf of Her Majesties Government you are under arrest for   
violation of the National Security Act.”

Shocked shaking he managed to stammer out. “What is the meaning of this?"

The official smiled ever so slightly. “It is called taking out the refuse.” 

3\. and the plot thickens

After the Council had been arrested and taken away, Buffy and Giles had a   
meeting with the UK Government representative.

“The Queen was exceedingly unhappy with the situation once she was informed of   
the Council’s Actions. The Liaison that was supposed to be on the lookout for   
such activities was clearly in the Council’s pocket. And had been for some time;   
at least 100 years and maybe more. She was especially displeased when the   
Crucimentum was described to her. Frankly we had hoped to spare her the details   
but once the overview was given to her she demanded specifics. The PM was only   
informed of all this just this last week; as was policy none of the PM’s had   
been informed since Churchill. Due to some of the problems with the Nazi’s   
towards the end of WW2, he had to be told and he made it clear no elected   
official should be from that point on. Even when we interceded with the US   
Government about the Initiative it was not brought to his attention; but in   
fairness neither was the US President. However I have indications that now the   
President is aware of it and has been tasking a group to study the situation and   
make recommendations. The PM will be contacting him about making it a joint   
project.”

Buffy and Giles looked at each other and she sighed.  
“We had hoped to keep the politicians out of this.”

“Quite understandable and exactly how it had been handled for centuries; however   
now that other parts of both our governments are involved there is no getting   
around it.”

Giles was polishing his glasses again.  
“Things are changing and we must be able to respond appropriately. We have also   
been making changes on our own. I do believe we will need to have a joint   
meeting with representatives of both governments.”

The Rep nodded. “I will inform those in the know and will get back to you once   
the meeting is arranged.”

Buffy had been staring at a wall, thinking hard. She then looked at the Rep.  
“If the president already has someone studying this they need to be part of the   
meeting as well. Might as well get all the players in one place to talk to each   
other.”

The Rep nodded and promised to get it going. He then excused himself and left.

Buffy sighed again. “Things will get more complicated without a doubt.”

Giles nodded. “No getting around it; but I really do believe that once the   
Initiative was started this was all inevitable.”

“Yeah.”

Buffy got up and stretched then looked around.  
“We need to start finding out just what they were hiding and what they had.”

Giles nodded and he went with her as they began to explore the HQ building.

All those inside the building had been removed and were being held; they would   
be questioned by reps familiar with the Supernatural world. Mi5 had a special   
unit just to keep track of things and they were doing the interrogations. It had   
been their operatives who had taken the council, with help from Willow and the   
Coven.

Nathan sat in on the interrogations as the US Government rep and found himself   
almost sick again as the Council members tried to defend their treatment of the   
Slayers. Finally he could no longer stand it and glared at Travers.

“You claim the Crucimentum was meant to weed out weak slayers. Yet the record  
clearly shows that only certain ones were given this so called test. Buffy   
Summers had already exceeded the accomplishments of all slayers for over 20   
years and yet she was given this so called test. And it could very well be   
argued she had done more than any slayer for over 200 years. There was no excuse   
for this; you wanted to destroy the best slayers so you could maintain control.   
It is a clear case of premeditated murder. And You will fry for it.”

Travers glared back. “We cannot have slayers that would not obey the rules and   
follow orders.”

Nathan snorted. “Your so called trained slayers lasted at best a year. The   
records clearly show that over the last 300 years only the maverick slayers   
lasted longer. Yet you kept killing the best- MURDERING the best. You are   
nothing but a power hungry megalomaniac more concerned with your position then   
protecting the world. The evidence is over whelming.” He then looked at the   
interrogators.

“Is there any point in continuing this?”

The MI5 rep shook his head. “No, there is not. As you put it the evidence is   
overwhelming.”

He stood up and motioned the operatives to take out the prisoners.

Travers resisted. “What are you going to do with us? You can’t have a trial and   
you cannot keep us locked up without one. We have friends and resources that   
will not allow it.”

The MI5 Rep smiled. Chillingly. “You are correct that there will not be a trial   
and you will not be kept locked up.” 

Travers and the others realized what that meant and before they could say   
anything more they were hit with tasers and rendered unconscious then carried   
out.

Nathan looked at the rep. “How?”

The Rep shrugged. “None of them were young men. Over the next few months they   
will all be found dead of heart attacks and strokes.”

Nathan took a deep breath and nodded. Not legal but considering how many young   
women had been murdered and sacrificed it was certainly just.

Wesley was standing in the middle of the main council Library when Buffy and   
Giles entered. He turned to them and Buffy saw the conflict on his face.

“Wes, you know you had no choice about this. I know you well enough to realize   
that you could not have lived with yourself if you had not acted.”

Wesley slowly nodded. “He is one of the monsters that murdered and caused the   
deaths of young girls who were supposed to be prepared to fight for humanity.   
But he is still my father.”

Buffy sighed. “It is nowhere near the same thing, but my father was a loser as   
well. Not to the level yours is, but still garbage in the end. We are not   
responsible for who our parents are. We are responsible for ourselves and if   
they are bad to be better than they were. You have already proven that you are a   
better man than your father was. Now you have to live with what you have done;   
but as I said you would not have been able to live with yourself if you had not   
done it.”

Giles went up to Wesley and put his hand on the younger mans shoulder.  
“You did the right thing. No more needs to be said. Now we need to get down to   
the task of evaluating the Council’s resources in all areas. We will badly need   
you for that.”

Wesley nodded. “Let’s get to it. Will take my mind off of other things.” 

Giles had furnished MI5 the names of the few people he thought were good and   
they had been let go and allowed to remain. Mostly low level researchers and   
clerks. None of them close relatives to any of the Council, but all members of   
Watcher families. There were a couple of mid level types in the research area   
that Giles had known over the years as good men. But outside of them no one   
could really be trusted. The main training center in Scotland had been quietly   
taken as well; there were currently 6 potentials training there. Travers had   
decided that the currently identified potentials needed to be kept in one area   
once they reached the age of 14. Since no Slayer was chosen once the girl turned   
18 once they were past the age they were basically given the choice of staying   
working for the council or finding their own way. Since none of them had ever   
known anything but the council it was no surprise that they stayed usually;   
becoming basically drones in the council machine.

Buffy had been very saddened to see just how basically brainwashed all the   
council trained potentials were; all too much like Kendra. The former potentials   
were not much better. In the week they spent going over things she brooded on   
that.

One night after dinner she asked to talk to Giles by himself.

Giles realized Buffy was upset and waited quietly for his Slayer to gather her   
thoughts.

“Giles, were they doing something to them? Beyond the ever present you must be   
prepared to fight and die? Those girls seemed to have no fire or passion at all;   
robots.”

Giles took off his glasses and polished them. “Buffy, those six were identified   
all before the age of 3; taken from their families and trained from that time   
on. They are extreme cases. The rest of the potentials we are going to bring in   
over the next month and evaluate them. They are all younger and of the 31 others   
identified at this time, none of them were found at such a young age. Most   
around 8 or 9; and since none of them are older than 13 I think it is much more   
likely they will be less, er…” he stopped.

“Broken?” came her brutal rejoinder.

Giles sighed and nodded. “Yes.”

Buffy took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
“God, I hope so. But that brings up another thought. How come I was missed; how   
come Faith was? Nikki Wood? India Cohen? Seems like there is a pattern there.   
I was not found until activated; Faith only a year or so earlier; same with   
Nikki and India. Almost half of the slayers activated in the last 20 years not   
found a lot earlier.”

“And they were all much more successful than the ones found early and   
extensively trained.” 

“I do not think that that is a coincidence. That we were not found.”

Giles was pensive. “We know the Powers that Be were not responsible for how the   
Slayer is chosen. There are usually at least 6-8 potentials at any one time old   
enough; and almost certainly more out there that we do not know about. There   
were SEERs that could predict certain ones but not to the point of their exact   
identity. Once we are able to talk to them I have no doubt we will find that you   
were prophesized to come. Just not explicitly enough to find prior to your   
activation.”

“Which would have changed everything. So that leaves the question = how are   
Slayers chosen?”

Giles shook his head. “Almost certainly that is something we are never meant to   
know.”

“But by who, Giles?”

“Buffy this has been discussed many times over the years. It is clear some   
higher power started the Slayer line; the Powers that Be came later and were   
charged with keeping the balance here on Earth. But also clearly were not really   
given any authority over the Slayer line except indirectly. They had authority   
over the Champions.”

“And did damn little. To me it seems the so called balance was always tipped   
against the good guys.”

“Yes, it does seem so. Of course now that Q has been given the task, that will   
change.”

“Yeah, though we have to hope he does not get bored anytime soon.”

“Quite.”

“When the continuum took over, didn’t it seem to you that there was something   
going on there; someone somewhere nudging things?”

“Yes there was; probably whoever or whatever is the real authority over the   
Slayers.”

“Yeah. Would really like to meet them and have a conversation about things.   
Like why did they wait all these centuries to do something?”

“Sadly, I doubt that is a conversation that you will ever have.”

“Yeah. Oh, well. We need to have a talk with those Seers and find out if   
anything is coming up; same with the researchers.”

“Agreed. We need to get that done in the next few days.” 

The SEERs were in agreement; something big was coming. But they knew not what;   
only that it would be evil and powerful.

After the meeting Buffy glared at Whistler.  
“That was pretty much worthless; there is always someone or something coming   
that is evil and powerful.”

Whistler held up his hands.  
“That is the way it goes, Slayer. Most of the time anyway. Now and then they get   
more; but usually not until just before whoever it is shows up.”

“Not much help. Oh well. But from now on you are in charge of poking and   
prodding them. I think more pressure needs to be applied and you are going to be   
the one to do it.” The glare that followed that indicated she wanted more from   
the Seers and would hold him responsible.

Whistler was seriously thinking of retirement soon. It was getting unhealthy.

Giles and Wesley had been with the researchers also looking for any information   
on any new big threat. What they had found was vague but worrying.

Buffy looked at Giles. “Glor what?”

“Glorificus. That is all we have at the moment. We are going through everything   
to find out more; all the Pergamum Codex mentions is her name and that she will   
want the Key.”

“What is the Key?”

Wesley answered. “The Key to All Dimensions. Use it and you can go anywhere you   
want; the theory is that with that in your possession you can go to any   
dimension anywhere any time. Apparently Glorificus wants to go somewhere and   
needs the Key.”

“As long as it is not here, what is the problem?”

“The Key is here in this dimension; somewhere on Earth and she will be looking   
for it. We do not know how powerful she it but it seems likely she is very   
powerful. And probably will not care what she has to do to get the Key.”

“She wants to go to another dimension, right?”

“All evidence points that way.”

“So what is the problem?”

Giles was polishing his glasses. “If the Key is not used correctly it could drop   
all the dimensional boundaries. All realities would merge. And almost certainly   
would mean the end of all things.”

Buffy looked at him. “Everything?”

“Everything. Basically it would mean the same as if there was another Big Bang.”

Buffy mulled that over. “A reset for the Universe?”

“To put it baldly, yes.”

“And why in the world would Glory want to do that; she would be destroyed as   
well.”

“Clearly the indications are that she is insane and thinks she will be protected   
or that her dimension would be spared.”

“Crazy and stupid. Great combination.”

“Quite.”

“So we need to find this Key first. How do we do it?”

“The Monks of Dagon were the last known keepers of the Key; they were wiped out   
a little over a year ago as far as we know. By who is not known; but it seems   
Glorificus is the likely suspect.”

“Clearly they were able to keep it away from her.”

“Undoubtedly but where they sent it is not known. Their Monastery in Rumania   
was leveled to the ground by an unexplained seismic event.”

Buffy sighed. “I guess we keep looking; and I will let Whistler know that he   
will keep pressure on the Seers to come up with more or I will be wearing   
whistler skin boots.”

Angel had been able to talk to Faith more freely with the apprehension of the   
council operatives in the Sunnydale/LA area. Mostly low level types. The Special   
Team had been quietly removed; they had been gassed at their training site in   
Wales. 

Buffy when told of this looked at Giles and Nathan and Wesley; they were having   
a meeting about the Council Assets.

“Gassed?”

Nathan looked uncomfortable. “Yes. Buffy, these were some serious thugs. Former   
SAS and the like; chosen for their willingness to follow orders and kill whoever   
they were told to. MI5 looked over their personnel records and even for them it   
was extreme. It was decided to take care of them quickly and quietly.”

Buffy thought about the ones she had run into and shuddered. How much different   
were they then Demons? Not much. 

Buffy thought about what Angel had told her.

“I think Faith is ready to try again. Clearly she needs someone with her; and I   
think I am the best choice for that.”

“No argument. But I want to talk to her when she is out.”

It turned out that it was not hard to get Faith out; she had not been tried;   
supposedly a confession and nothing else. She had been 17 at that time; and   
there were enough legal issues that the confession could be over turned. There   
was little evidence otherwise so she would soon be free. The Council had used   
its contacts and frankly bribes to put Faith away. Buffy guessed she should just   
be grateful they had not killed her right off. She wondered about that.

“Giles, when Faith went rogue the Council could have easily arranged to have her   
killed in prison. And they would have gotten a slayer they had controlled. So   
why didn’t they?”

“Because they were not sure that they would get one. They had noticed the   
pattern lately and could not be sure that they would get what they wanted. With   
you taking care of the Hellmouth they had no real reason to do anything. So they   
waited.”

Buffy mulled that over and nodded. “Not quite as stupid as I thought they were.”

Buffy got very angry over what came next; Wesley gave a briefing on the   
Council’s financial assets.

“HOW MUCH?”

“In US Dollars about 2 Billion in total assets; counting properties and   
everything else.”

“And they gave Giles a hard time about paying any of my expenses? Let alone any   
kind of a salary?”

Wesley was uncomfortable but plowed on. “No Slayer ever got a salary. None of   
them lived long enough to really ever need one.”

Buffy was very quiet. “Since they were all under the thumb of their Watchers and   
the Council, just slave maintenance was all that was needed.”

She got quieter. “Since they would make sure that none ever survived long beyond   
their Crucimentum if they even survived that, there never was any need for   
anything else was there?” The last came out as almost a hiss.

Giles had never seen Buffy this angry; frankly it was frightening.

“Buffy, that is over now. It will not happen again.”

“You are damn right it will not happen again.”

The way she said that told Giles she was planning something again.

She got up. “Glad there is a training room here; I feel the need to pound some   
things.” And left the room quickly. Giles slowly let a breath out and looked at   
a rather pale Wesley.

“She is planning something; she means that there will be something in place long   
after she is gone. I am worried what that might be.”

“Frankly just now I was as terrified as I have ever been. I guess I had not   
realized just how much of a temper she had.”

“Buffy usually hides it fairly well; and most of the time her anger does not   
last. But on something like this…” And he shrugged.

The training room at the HQ was not used much; lowly slayers were not brought   
her too often. The knowledge of that just fueled the fire burning deep in the   
Slayer. She pounded the heavy bag for all of 30 seconds before it exploded and   
was sent flying across the room to slam into the far wall in a pool of sand and   
shattered material. She then found a staff and began to do her Kata; faster and   
faster until it blurred and the tip broke the speed of sound as it moved through   
the air. Despite the fact it was made of the best Snake wood available, the   
hardest wood in the world, in less than 3 minutes Buffy broke it as it could not   
withstand the speed she sent it through the air. She took another and it lasted   
less than 2 minutes. Frustrated she began to do flips and acrobatics;   
interspaced with judo and various martial arts moves she had learned over the   
years.

After almost half an hour Buffy was wringing wet and breathing hard; but much   
calmer. She had brought a bag with her just in case and she headed to the small   
shower room and took a long hot shower; finally settling down. Wrapping her hair   
in a towel since there were no hair driers, she went back outside to the room   
where she found Giles waiting for her. He was examining one of the staffs she   
had broken. He looked at her and glanced at the shattered heavy bag.

“Better?”

Buffy nodded. “No longer looking for a council member to dismember, anyway.”

“Much better.”

Buffy sat on a bench against the wall and sighed.

“Giles, I am amazed that the world did not end; with idiots like these   
supposedly in charge. Like a dozen times.”

He sat next to his slayer and placed a hand on hers and squeezed it.

“It did not happen because of the Slayers. Despite all the council did, the   
Slayers still got it done.”

“Yeah. Mostly dying in the process. And then the Council would say ‘oh, she is   
dead? Who is next?’”

Giles nodded. There was no point in trying to say otherwise; she was correct in   
all ways.

Buffy rubbed her hair. “No hair driers; but then this was just for show, wasn’t   
it? No Slayer ever was here to really work out.” Rubbing harder. “They were not   
important enough to grace this august building.” Rubbing even harder.

Realizing she was starting to work herself up again Giles firmly but gently   
seized her hands and held them.  
“Buffy, keep this up and you will be bald.”

Buffy took a deep breath and then let it out.

“God, Giles. I need to get away from this building. Frankly I never want to step   
foot in it again. Sell it.”

Giles blinked. “What?”

“Sell it. Located where it is we can probably get a mint for it. Move everything   
to the castle in Scotland. It is isolated and a better place anyway. We need to   
change everything and we start here.”

He slowly nodded. She was right; change needed to start and here was the best   
place to start it.

Faith looked around; it had been a while. Outside.

Angel had arranged for her to be picked up outside the prison when she was   
released; since it was day time he had no choice. Gunn had been waiting for her   
and had taken her to the Hyperion. Along the way he had filled her in on what   
was going on.

“B took down the Council?”

“She dropped a dime to the limey government and they got them all. Don’t have   
all the details but Angel said they got them all; the council and their thugs as   
well.”

Faith was glad to hear about the ‘Special Team’; they had been about as human as   
most vamps were.  
“What is this about a hunting team?”

Gunn grinned at that. “Buffy did some recruiting; and oh by the way the Powers   
That Be got replaced.”

Faith blinked. “Weren’t they responsible for everything here?”

“Supposedly. Did a lousy job.”

“Duh.”

“Basically what happened was that Willow did a spell.”

“That figures.”

Cordelia was somewhat more forthcoming.  
“Willow did a spell; and then this Q comes through dragging some others along.   
To make a long boring story short and boring, the powers that be got into a snit and   
left and Q was appointed to take over. Already a major improvement since he   
actually has done things. Like finance us.” She then showed Faith one of the   
Gold Bricks kept in Angel’s office for quick transactions with Demons and the   
like.

“Wow. Puts them way ahead of either the Council or the Powers that sucked.”

“Buffy called a bit ago; Wesley will be back next week. Apparently a new big bad   
is on the way and we need to get ready.”

Angel said as he walked in and gave Faith a hug. “Faith, how are you?”

“Five by five now that I am out of that place. So what is the deal with this   
hunting stuff?”

“Warriors from another dimension that like to fight and kill. Buffy has   
recruited some to come along each month and kill demons and vampires in numbers.   
Sunnydale is cleaned out and LA is not far behind.”

“Damn. B is getting ambitious.”

“That is just the beginning. Buffy told me that the Council was really loaded;   
billions of dollars in assets. So money will no longer be a concern.”

“What about the Council and that Prick Travers?”

Angel looked a little uncomfortable and Cordelia pounced.  
“Out with it, soul boy.”

Angel was quiet for a moment then looked at them.  
“They will be found dead one by one over the next couple of months of strokes   
and heart attacks.”

The others looked at him. Gunn was first.  
“Who is doing this?’

“All Buffy said was that the UK Government was taking out the trash.”

Faith whistled. “That is damn impressive.”

Angel nodded. “There is more; there is going to be a meeting between the US   
government and the UK government about all this. Buffy and Giles will be going.   
I guess it is going to set up rules. Buffy flat out said that the   
governments will have nothing to do with our business except if we ask for   
help.”

Cordelia raised an eye brow. “How is she going to pull off this?”

Angel shrugged. “Don’t know. She just told me that it was part of things. I got   
the impression she is making other plans.”

Gunn shrugged; no real business of his. “What is this about a new big bad?” 

“She is called Glorificus and is looking for something called the Key. We have   
to make sure she does not get it or everything ends.”

Gunn blinked. “Everything?”

Angel nodded somberly. “Everything.”

Faith silently whistled. “I guess things are back to normal.”

Buffy decided to have a meeting with everyone first before the one with the   
Suits. And she wanted to talk to Faith.

Faith looked around; she had not been at Willow’s before. Big house. She knew   
she was trying to take her mind off the fact that soon she would be meeting   
people she had hurt. She was still trying to figure out why she had done a lot   
of what she had; and still could not get it. Oh well, Faith, suck it up.

Buffy had gotten together with the core Scoobies on this first.

She looked around at Xander, Willow, Giles and Dawn. She had decided they would   
have a meeting with Faith by themselves and then everyone else would have the   
main meeting.

“OK. Does anyone here really have a hard time working with her?”

Dawn looked around and then shook her head. "We hardly talked at all so I am   
cool.”

Giles was polishing his glasses. “I am very well aware that of all of us I   
failed her the most; I was supposedly the adult and a veteran watcher but I   
could not see the signs of someone about to break; and I should have put much   
more effort in finding out what went wrong in Boston then I did. More than   
anyone here I need to clear the air.”

Willow sighed. “I like to think I am older and wiser now; maybe I am. But I   
think I can meet her halfway.”

Buffy looked at Xander. He was clearly uncomfortable. “Buff, I can get it done.   
The two of us have some talking to do by ourselves but one thing Soldier Boy   
keeps reminding me is that the mission comes first over hurt feelings.”

Buffy looked at them and nodded. “I will talk to her first then bring her in to   
talk to the rest of you.”

Faith braced herself as the door to the kitchen opened and Buffy came out;   
alone. She relaxed a little.

Buffy had been going over how to start off again and again and decided that   
honesty mattered over anything else.

“Faith, Angel told me he believes in you. So that means a lot to me. And I also   
know that a fair amount of what went wrong was my jealousy of you. I never   
wanted to admit that I liked being the only Slayer. Stupid but there it is.”

Faith took a deep breath. “B, I fucked up bad. There is no excuse. You guys did   
try and give me a chance but I was so messed up it did not matter.”

Buffy nodded and felt something inside her ease. “OK. We start fresh. We all   
fucked this up one way or another and by pure luck we seem to have gotten a   
second chance. Before Graduation you helped me out; and that is important. Now   
we are going into the kitchen and meet the rest of the old guard and Dawn.”

Buffy walked into the Kitchen with Faith behind her and then stood beside her in   
the doorway.  
“OK, guys, let’s get this hashed out.”

Faith braced herself and looked at the other four. “Like I just told B; I fucked   
up. And there is no excuse for most of it. I want another shot.”

Giles stood up. “I was an adult and a veteran watcher and I failed you. I will   
do better.”

Willow stood up. “I was jealous of how free and easy you were. I will do   
better.”

Dawn stood up. “We never really had any dealings so I am cool.”

Xander took a deep breath and looked at Faith. “We probably need to talk alone.”

Faith nodded and the others left the kitchen. Xander looked at her.  
“I think I will be OK with you. By the way I have a new girlfriend, Anya.”

“Queen C clewed me in. Former Vengeance Demon. Really right out front.”

Xander smiled. “I cannot imagine anyone more brutally honest than Anya. She   
takes some getting used to but she is a pretty good person all around, really.   
Though listening to her you might not think so.”

“I just want another shot. I know I can get it a lot better this time.”

“Then we are cool. I am betting that the rest of them will be in the living   
room; we might as well join them.”

Angel’s crew had arrived and so had Wesley from England. Buffy took a deep   
breath and went to him.  
“Wes, Faith is here. Do you want to talk to her alone?”

He nodded. Just then Xander followed by Faith came out of the kitchen; she   
stopped dead and paled at the sight of Wesley. Buffy took Wes by the arm and   
headed towards her and motioned Faith into the kitchen and then shut the door   
after Wes went in.

Wes took a deep breath. He admitted to nervousness but he had to put that   
behind him.

“Faith. I failed you before you failed me. I was in way over my head.”

Faith shook her head. “Like I told the rest of them; there ain’t no excuse for   
what I did. Maybe I was crazy at the time but that don’t near make it right.”

“We both failed. Why don’t we leave it at that? I can work with you; I can see   
the difference in you. You are not falling off the edge like you were.”

“Spending time inside means you got nothing much else to do but think. I did a   
lot of that. I know now I want to make it right.”

“Then that is enough for now. The rest will take time.”

They both nodded and Wesley opened the door and they walked out; the rest of the   
group were on the two sofa’s and the bean bag chairs that had been gotten; Giles   
was in one easy chair and of course Cordelia had taken the other.

Buffy saw that they seemed ok then motioned for Faith to sit next to Angel and   
Gunn, figuring she would be more comfortable with them. After everyone took a   
seat Buffy looked around and took a deep breath  
.  
“OK. You all know Giles and I will be having a meeting with all the suits. I   
want to hear what everyone is thinking. So let fly.”

Angel looked around for a moment then nodded and got up.

“You told me that basically you were going to work at keeping the governments   
out of our business. Do you think you can make that stick?”

Buffy nodded. “The Initiative mess really scared the shit out of a lot of   
people; how badly it went and how bad it could have gotten. It was a totally   
illegal operation down the last detail. While that is still fresh in everyone’s   
minds I think I can make it stick. Now further down the road I can see someone   
starting to think otherwise. But I got some plans for that; for the moment we   
will probably be all right.”

Giles was polishing his glasses. “Buffy and I agree that we can in some ways   
throw a sop to those wanting to take action; small hunter killer teams going   
after Demon infestations around the world. The real hot spots. We think this   
will serve two purposes; satisfy those wanting action and also after a while   
they are going to get a lot of details on just how dirty and terrible this   
business is. And the fact that as far as they can see it will be never ending. I   
think that will keep the lid on for some time. Buffy has some plans which she   
has not shared yet about the future.”

He cocked an eye at her and she grinned.  
“Yes I do but right now they are half baked.”

Dawn blew a raspberry. “As bad a cook as you are that is saying a lot.”

Buffy glared at her younger sister. “And you are any better?”

Dawn blushed then glared at her.

Willow was looking at Buffy. “Buffy, you got a gleam in your eye that scares   
me.”

Buffy looked at her friend. “Part of it will involve you and maybe Tara and   
maybe the Coven. There is supposedly a Guardian; not sure what that is; located   
around here. She supposedly knows a lot about the Scythe and some of the things   
it can do. Also according to what we have been able to find in the Council   
Library, she and others had a serious feud going with the Council that dates   
back to when it was first formed.”

Willow blinked. “How old is she?”

“Thousands of years old; not sure just how many. We got some clues on how to   
find her; she is not far from the Hellmouth.”

Willow nodded and held Tara’s hand a little tighter.

Buffy then looked around and saw that no one seemed eager to speak and nodded.

“OK. Now the next thing is Glory. We still do not know much about her; but we do   
need to find out more about this Key she is looking for. Above all else we have   
to keep the Key and her separate; they get together and everyone is dead. We got   
all the council researchers looking and Angel you need to start trying to find   
out what you can as well. We need everyone looking for everything and anything   
on both of them.”

Angel nodded then got a pensive look on his face. “I wonder if Wolfram & Hart   
would know anything?”

Cordelia snorted. “Of course they know something about this; guaranteed. But   
finding out? Not likely.” 

Buffy looked at Angel. “I have heard mentions of this bunch but what is the   
story on them.”

Cordelia smirked. “Evil lawyers. And before you say what is the difference,   
these guys make the worst shysters you can imagine look like choir boys.”

Angel nodded. “It is basically not only an evil law firm, they are run by   
Demons. Called the Senior Partners; do not have much information on them but   
they are the real main organization of Demons in this dimension and have serious   
contacts and alliances with other demons in other dimensions. Huge amounts of   
money and power.”

Buffy looked at Giles. “Why have we never done anything with them?”

Giles sighed. “Too big and powerful for the Council to take on.”

Wesley nodded. “In addition to their contacts and wealth and power; they have an   
alliance of real substance with the Arch Demon Sebussis; he has 40 legions of   
Demons totally loyal to him and ready to die on his orders. The largest demon   
army known. One Legion has 1000 demons in it. They are a real army and fight and   
act like one. Wolfram and Hart can call on him at any time.”

Buffy looked thoughtful; not really awed. They all noted that and got more   
worried.

Willow was looking hard at her friend.  
“Buffy, that does not bother you all that much. Why?”

Buffy got a smile on her face that scared everyone even more.  
“Well if that half-baked plan of mine works out, they will not be that big of a   
deal.” 

She then held up her hands. “I will need to talk to some people and they will   
need to talk to others. So that is why I am calling it half baked. But Wolfram &   
Hart has to be taken down if we are really going to really gut the demon   
influence on Earth. Simple fact.”

Angel shook his head. “Buffy, you have no idea of how powerful they are.”

Buffy smiled again. “Oh, I do. But once again if my plans work out they go down   
with the rest. Enough of that. Angel, do you think you can find a way to find   
out if they know anything about Glory and the Key?”

Angel sighed; and then nodded. “I think so. Might need Willow to do some hacking   
with magical assistance.”

Willow perked up at that. “OOOHHH. Hacking. Just started to use magic and   
hacking together and they feed off of each other.” She gave a little bounce.

Everyone grinned at the little red witch.

Buffy smiled at her friend. “OK. Angel start on that; we will be looking for   
this guardian for the moment; Worf will be bringing another hunting team in a   
week and I think you said one more go would clean out LA?”

Angel nodded.

“OK, that would be a time to try and hack the evil lawyers. That will have to   
have them torqued off and maybe a little less alert.” She looked at Faith.

“I have gone with them in the past; now you get a turn.”

“OK, B. Now just who are these guys?”

Buffy grinned and looked at Xander. “Xander will fill you in before you meet   
them.”

Buffy and Giles sat next to each other at the far end of a long table in a   
military base HQ in England. It had been decided this was the best place to hold   
the meeting. MI5 and the UK Government reps, Nathan and several US bureaucrats   
and some military types would be attending.

The main UK Government Rep called the meeting to order.

“This meeting is being held to iron out conflicts and to make plans for dealing   
with the situations now known to both governments. You all have the briefing   
packet so the basic facts are understood. The Council has been taken down; for   
very good reasons. Mr. Giles, you have the floor.”

Giles looked around the room.  
“Basically the Council barely managed to keep the Earth from going to hell;   
literally. More due to the efforts of young women and girls then anything they   
did. Many times in spite of them. The cost is detailed in this report.”

Several people in the room looked either angry or disgusted at that.

A US Army general was blunt.  
“That Council deserves to be hung. I am amazed the world did not end with them   
in charge.”

The MI5 rep nodded. “They will pay the price, general. We can assure you of   
that.”

Giles continued. “Needless to say things are changing now and will continue to   
change. The responsibility for the Hellmouth will remain as it has been; in the   
hands of the Slayer. And those she trusts. Now our proposal is to use the   
military forces being offered to try and weaken the demon strongholds on earth.   
We are working on plans to do more; but that is sometime in the future.”

The US government rep looked at him. “That is acceptable. Can you be more   
specific on these plans?”

Buffy took the floor on that. “We have recruited what can only be called Big   
Game hunters that like to fight to take out most of the vampires and Demons in   
LA and Sunnydale. They come from another dimension. We will be expanding that   
and there are other plans currently in the works to do more. At this time I am   
not at liberty to say more.”

That got some very curious looks around the table. Giles went on.

“The Council will be reorganized to do what it should have been doing from day   
one: support the slayer as much as possible. I believe that once that is done   
and the other plans come to fruition then the Governments will not have much   
else to do.”

The US Rep realized he was not getting anything more and would have to settle   
for that.  
“As regards the Initiative, the President has made it quite clear that nothing   
like that can be permitted to even begin again. But the fact is that Presidents   
come and go; and that could change in the future.”

Giles nodded. “That is understood. But it is also understood that any attempt to   
recreate it again will be considered a hostile act by the council.”

Everyone in the room understood that meaning.

The UK rep reinforced that. “Her Majesties Government completely agrees.”

After that it was agreed that the Council would provide the governments details   
on the various hot spots of demon activity worldwide that the military would go   
after.

After it was all over and Buffy and Giles were on the Council Jet heading back   
to the US she looked at him.

“How long will they play along?”

“A year or two; after that it will be dicey.”

“Long enough.”

“Buffy, are you going to tell me what your plans are?”

She smiled then whispered in his ear for a minute or so.

Giles sat back gobsmacked. “Buffy!”

“Not sure if some of it is possible; but things I found out digging around some   
of those books and talking to a couple of those research geeks made me think it   
might be. That is one reason I need to talk to this guardian.”

Giles sat back and thought hard. “This will be difficult to arrange; but now I   
know why you were not all that intimidated about that Demon army.”

Buffy smirked. “Deal with an army and you need an army. I hope to have two.” 

4\. Clearing the decks  
OK this is a short and quick one to as I said Clear the Decks.

One of the things Willow had found out while looking magically for the Council   
Operatives in Sunnydale was that Warren Mears was dabbling in mad scientist   
stuff along with his friends Jonathon Levinson and Andrew Wells. Since Buffy had   
dealings with both Jonathon and Andrew’s brother, she looked a little closer and   
began to get some bad vibes. Buffy was busy with other issues but once the   
meeting was over with and things had settled down Willow had told her. Buffy   
then quietly had her and some council operatives that they were bringing along   
basically as staff support look deeper into the trio to see if there might be   
problems in the future.

William Jayson had been a council low level operative; never very comfortable   
about how it was run. He was part of one of the oldest council families and had   
more or less been pushed into the family business. For quite a while he had been   
considering getting out; but once the Council was overthrown he was given a   
chance to show what he could do and had seized it with both hands. Brought to   
Sunnydale to replace the previous council intelligence operatives, he had been   
assigned to see if the three young men might be a problem. Early on he had been   
impressed with what Warren Mears could do; mad scientist leanings maybe but   
there was real genius there.

Warren was just beginning to work on his first robot; he had realized right   
away that magic could really short cut some things and had been leaning heavily   
on Jonathon to get it done. So far he was pretty pleased with his first one; it   
was almost operational. Now if his girlfriend would just behave herself.

Jayson had been able to place some surveillance devices inside Warren’s   
basement laboratory; it had not been easy. Jonathon Levinson had some real skill   
as regards wards; but Jayson had two council trained witches that were better at   
this sort of thing and they were able to get around the wards. The devices could   
not do too much or they would be found; but they allowed him to keep track of   
things pretty well. They also allowed him to see Warren strike his girlfriend.   
Previous indications had shown signs of misogyny, so this was not a surprise   
really. He decided to report this to Willow who was in charge of intelligence   
gathering in Sunnydale. He was VERY impressed with how quickly Willow was   
developing as a witch; Tara and the two council trained witches were clearly   
awed by her power. She just needed more formal training which she was now   
getting.

Willow sighed as she redid the spell; she was getting better at it but it was a   
hard process. Tara squeezed her hand and Willow felt better. She was used to   
hard work and she would get it right. Giles had been very firm about her   
training; she needed grounding and limits. The two council trained witches,   
Evelyn and Anna, were very good at this and so was Tara.

Willow looked up as William Jayson came in and sat down near the area she was   
working on. 

“Something up?”

“Yes. You recall my last report about Warren Mears?”

Willow frowned. “Has something happened?”

“He struck his girlfriend today. Did not seriously injure her but she ran off   
saying he would pay for it. He does not seem bothered by it.”

Willow began to get angry and Tara squeezed her hand.

“Honey, remember your control?”

Willow took a deep breath and pulled her anger back in; there had been the   
beginning of cracklings around her fingers as her power had started to leak.

“OK. This is bad; how far along is he on the first robot?”

“I would say he is within maybe 30-60 days of it being operational.”

“What kind of a threat would it be?”

“It would have at least twice the strength of a human; speed and quickness   
probably not that much more than a track star or athlete.”

“Not good.”

“No it would not be if it is in any way misused. And honestly the more I see of   
Mears the more likely that will be.”

“What about the others?”

“Andrew Wells is not much of a threat by himself. He is much more into fantasy   
and games. Jonathon Levinson has a fair amount of magical power and skill; as he   
has shown in the past. But I can see where Warren is leading them and it will   
not be good. Both of the others are typical followers and usually victims of   
bullying. So they are ripe to be led down a bad road.”

Willow slowly nodded. “It is Warren that is the real problem.”

“That is my belief.”

“Well let’s take this to Buffy and Giles.”

Buffy and Giles listened to William and Willow on Warren and company and Buffy   
sighed.

“So what you guys are saying is that right now they are not a problem but if   
they keep on going the way they are there is a very good chance they could   
become one?”

They both nodded.

“Well ok. Then we need to look at taking what I guess some would call   
precautions or some would call stamping on something while it was still small.”   
She looked at Giles and he indicated for her to go on.

“The fact that Warren is already showing signs of a classic wife beater and   
abuser just seals the deal for me.” She got up and walked around, clearly   
thinking; then turned to William.

“What did the council do when they found someone like him?” 

He looked uncomfortable but answered.

“If he really showed talent the Council would use him no matter what he was like   
personally.”

Willow and Buffy both rolled their eyes at that. Giles polished his glasses.

Buffy thought for a moment then gave a decisive nod.

“OK. All too often nothing is done about someone like him until you get bodies.   
Not this time. William, get a team assigned and remove Warren to   
the castle in Scotland where he will get worked over by the shrinks we have on   
staff. And carefully restrained. If nothing can be done to change him for the   
better we will toss him into one of the demon dimensions and let him fend for   
himself.”

Willow blinked. “Buffy!”

Buffy looked at her friend calmly.

“It will be up to him to show he is not a threat and a danger. He will get a   
chance; and if he blows it he will pay the price.”

Willow was not sure how to take this new Buffy that had been emerging over the   
last 6 months. She decided she needed to talk to Xander and Dawn about this; she   
thought about talking to Joyce as well but realized that was not a good idea. So   
that night she managed to get the two of them and Tara together for a talk.

“I am getting worried about Buffy. She seems to be getting colder and harder   
lately.” Then Willow told them about the Warren situation.

Dawn sat thinking; she could see why Willow was worried but…  
“Willow, clearly Warren is not a good person and is at least a future threat.   
Buffy is taking action now before there is blood on the floor. I agree with her.   
He will get a chance and if he is evil then why should he skate? Just because he   
is human?”

Xander nodded. “Willow, I agree as well. He is already willing to beat his   
girlfriend. You said he had been showing signs of this before. So Buffy is   
moving before there is a dead girlfriend. I really have no problem; say what you   
want about the Council they paid for pretty high priced shrinks so it’s not like   
he is going to get treated by low priced hacks and quacks.”

Willow looked at Tara and realized that she would not have a whole lot of   
problems with this considering her family. Which reminded her; Tara had   
mentioned something about her family sniffing around about coming to Sunnydale.   
Tara had not said much but what she had not said spoke volumes. She sighed and   
slowly nodded.

“You are right; I guess it is my liberal parent’s upbringing about everyone   
always having due process. Which sadly like you said would mean a   
dead girlfriend before we did anything. Which reminded me; Tara when do you   
expect your family to get here?”

Tara was uncomfortable talking about it but plowed ahead. 

“Next week I think. They know where I have been going to school and my dorm room   
number. They got that from the Registrar Office. I was called about it   
yesterday.”

Dawn and Xander both had been quietly told about Tara’s family by Willow and had   
agreed they sounded like a real bunch of losers. Xander had remarked that as bad   
as his was they might have been worse. So they immediately showed their support   
to Tara.

Dawn wasted no time telling Buffy about Tara’s family visiting that night.

Buffy looked at her younger sister and smiled. It was a very nasty smile.

“Well we need to welcome them as they deserve, right?”

Three days later Jonathon and Andrew were looking for Warren; his parents were   
puzzled. He had left saying he had an opportunity he could not pass up. And that   
was all. The two of them talked about it; then Andrew helped Jonathon with a   
locator spell. They were astonished when it showed he was no longer in the US   
but in England. And in a place that was warded by very heavy magic. Next they   
got a visit from William Jayson.

Jonathon blinked; he had heard of the Council; anyone who really knew much   
about the supernatural and magic had heard of them. He knew Buffy had pretty   
much ignored the Council for a long time. Why were they interested in Warren?

“I will show you the surveillance information we got.”

Both of them were astonished at how easily they had been watched and very   
worried about it. Then they saw Warren hit his girlfriend; and then tapes of   
what he had said about them when they were not around. Andrew was crushed; he   
thought Warren was his friend. Jonathon was not as badly hurt but just saddened. 

Under directions from Buffy, he then made his pitch.

“The Council has been changed; the old guard thrown out. Now we want good people   
with talent. You both qualify. We are offering you chances to become part of the   
New Council.” Then he mentioned the salaries and benefits. They would be trained   
at the New Council training center in Scotland. A different place then where   
Warren was being held. Neither of them had much to hold them in Sunnydale and   
ended up accepting the offers.

The original castle in Scotland had been looked over by Buffy and Giles and she   
had looked around at the desolate place and frowned.

“What a dump. All that money and this is what they did with it?”

Giles shook his head. “I guess one should not be surprised that they scrimped on   
anything to do with training the Slayers.”

Another council property not too far away was much nicer; but then it had been   
more or less a vacation property. Buffy decreed that the training would go there   
and the dump would be used for their holding facility. Since it was pretty much   
a prison anyway.

Buffy listened to his report in satisfaction; they not only got rid of a   
possible future threat, they might have gotten some good people to help out. All   
in all a good day.

2 days after the removal of Warren and the enlisting of Jonathon and Andrew,   
Tara’s family showed up. First going to her room at the dorm and then being told   
that she was at the Magic Box. Her friends there at the dorm had been told to   
call if her family showed up and they did.

“Magic Box. This is Anya speaking. What can we sell you today?”

“OH. OK. If you are into magical items remember to come here.”

Anya looked at Giles who was checking a book for a reference on the Key.

“That was someone at the dormitory. Tara’s family is on the way.”

Giles nodded and then picked up the phone and called Willow; she and Tara were   
at Willow’s house. Then he called Buffy and Xander. They had all agreed that   
they would meet Tara’s family together.

So when Tara’s father and brothers came into the Magic Box they found the whole   
crew plus Spike lounging and waiting for them. Tara had decided to wait in the   
training room.

Tara’s father wasted no time.

“We have come to take my Daughter home.”

Giles had asked Buffy to be allowed to respond first and grudgingly she had   
agreed.

“That is her decision to make. She is an adult and responsible for herself.”

“She is a woman and a demon.”

At that Tara came out of the training room.

“I am not a Demon. But I am a woman and Sunnydale is my home now.”

Mr Maclay began to advance towards her when Buffy stepped into his way and   
picked him up by his shirt and lifted him off his feet.

“I think you do not get the message. Now leave before I get angry.”

Then tossed him 10 feet across the room where he hit the wall with a thump and   
slid down to the floor.

The brothers cowered back in shock against the wall. From the floor the shocked   
and frightened elder screamed. “Demon!”

Buffy smiled. “I kill demons. And frankly you qualify.” Then she looked at   
Spike.

“Hungry?”

Spike vamped out causing the Maclay’s to scream.

“Slayer, are you trying to poison me? I have you know standards. I can   
smell that they would taste bad. Very bad. No thanks.”

It was rather surprising how fast they left the Magic Box. One would not have   
thought they were that quick.

Willow gave Tara a hug who smiled mistily at all of them.  
“Thank You.”

Dawn went over and gave Tara a hug as well. “You are family. OUR Family.” 

5\. Almost Bad  
I should have included this with the last chapter. Sorry.

Joyce felt the headache coming again; she had been getting them off and on the   
last few weeks but they were getting worse and aspirin was not helping. She   
realized she needed to go to the doctor; but she would take herself. She did not   
want to worry Buffy, who was more than busy enough without worrying about her.

The doctor frowned as she related her symptoms.  
“Have you been under any more stress recently?” 

Joyce thought about it.  
“No. Nothing out of the ordinary” If you were the mother of a Vampire Slayer in   
charge of protecting the world she silently added.

“Well, I am going to schedule a Cat Scan. Just to make sure. Let me have the   
nurse see when we can fit you in.”

As it turned out they could get her in that day so she just went to the hospital   
and waited. And Worried. If this was something bad then she needed to make   
preparations.

Buffy had been at the magic box using the communications device to talk to   
Worf; the next team would be coming in three days and Faith would be leading   
them. She felt she needed to step back and let Faith handle it on her own;   
actually she had the thought that Faith would probably get along with the   
Klingons real well. She smiled at that as she walked into the house and found   
her mother sitting on the sofa looking at her. All Buffy’s instincts started to   
scream.

“Honey, I went to the doctor today since I have been having some trouble with   
headaches.”

Sometime later Buffy sat cuddling with her mother and trying to maintain   
control. She took a deep breath.  
“So they have to operate?”

“It is an aneurysm so there really is no choice. They want to do it soon.’

Buffy took a deep breath. “OK. The Council has lots of money and you know they   
would have made sure that they had the best doctors around to take care of   
themselves. So I am going to make some calls. I want to know who the best is   
around and we will get whoever that is. Not someone in Sunnydale.”

As far as Buffy was concerned nothing took priority so she was on the phone   
minutes later. She made it very clear the best there was would be got no matter   
what it took. She headed to LA to talk to Faith.

Faith stared at Buffy. “Is she going to be OK?” Mrs S had been very nice to her   
and she had always felt especially guilty about that.

Buffy had a face of iron but the signs of deep worry were there.

“I am getting the best in the world to help her. But who knows. The next batch   
of Klingons will get here on Wednesday and you need to make sure that LA is   
cleaned out.”

Buffy left soon after and Faith went out to tell the rest of the crew. With the   
exception of Gunn, they were all very worried. Joyce Summers had been gracious   
and nice to all of them at some time or another.

Buffy and Joyce had told Dawn that same evening and the younger Summers had   
been trying to hold it together but it was obviously very hard. It had been   
decided that Tara and Willow would stay with her and she would spend her time at   
Willows home. Willow’s parents as usual were somewhere else.

Buffy was on the phone talking to the Council people.

“So he is considered the best? OK. Spend whatever is needed to make sure my   
mother is seen by him. He wants a new wing to his hospital, do it. Whatever it   
takes.”

Giles was very worried about Buffy; this clearly hit her in the most vulnerable   
place she had and it was getting to her. Willow and Xander agreed; Tara as well.

Three days later Joyce headed to Houston where what was acknowledged as the   
finest Brain surgeon in the world lived. It had not taken a new wing, but $2   
million donated to the hospital building fund had worked wonders for scheduling. 

Buffy of course went with her; Giles as well. The rest had to stay back home and   
worry and wait. And take care of Dawn.

Faith and Spike were taking the Klingons out hunting; both worried about Joyce.   
So they took it out on the demons. By then end of the second night there were   
very few vampires or Demons left in LA and they headed down to San Diego to   
continue the hunt. 

Buffy somehow managed to not pace; she sat in the waiting room staring at the   
wall thinking about many things; trying not to think about some things.

What seemed like days was only about 5 hours as the Doctor came out of the   
operating room and headed to the waiting room.

Buffy saw him coming and slowly stood up; Giles right beside her. 

“Miss Summers, your mother’s operation went very well. There should be no   
further problems. 10 years ago it would have been another story. Now this one is   
not that difficult to handle. It was in a more tricky area but still relatively   
simple.”

The phone rang and Willow stared at it like it was a poisonous snake but she put   
out a shaking hand and picked it up.

“Hello?” Everyone in the room held their breath.

Then a brilliant smile lit up the room as Willow started to cry happily.

The phone rang at the Hyperion and Cordelia slowly picked it up and answered   
it. Then she smiled and Wesley and Angel smiled as well.

Spike looked around. San Diego had a fairly small demon population but a fair   
amount of vampires. Well it had, anyway. He looked up as Faith came bouncing in.

“Mrs S will be fine!”

Joyce would have to stay a few days but that was all; then she would have to   
take it easy. Buffy made it clear to everyone that she was going to be with her   
mother and they would take care of the rest of the world. 

6\. Glory Part 1

Buffy had managed to put away her worry over her mother; all signs showed she   
was going to be ok. But it had rocked her; she had not realized how much she   
counted on her mother. To just be there for her to go to. 

Deciding that concentrating on the job would help, Buffy began pushing everyone   
to find out more about Glory. Angel had hatched a plan with Willow’s help to   
hack into the Demon Database that Wolfram & Hart kept; it was due to start up in   
a couple of days. The Seers had not said anymore; and the Council Library had   
not had much either. Just that she was big and bad and wanted the Key.

There was also very little information about the Key. The Order of Dagon,   
presumably destroyed by Glory last year, had been the last keeper of the Key.   
Clearly they had managed to pass it on to someone; that had been the pattern   
that they had been able to find. But to who?

It was not often that the Senior Partners called a meeting at Wolfram & Hart.   
And it was usually not a good reason for their underlings; the number of those   
immolated usually ranged from 3-5 of the Senior Management and around a dozen   
lower level supervisors.

This time it was the head of the Intelligence division, both his immediate   
assistants and the head of the unit supposed to keep an eye on the Slayer and   
the Council. All were deemed incompetent for not being able to either foresee   
the new developments or being able to react fast enough to please the senior   
partners. The rest of the Unit was also disposed of. 

Orders were given to the new head of Intelligence to find out what was going on   
and to find ways to stop it. It was at that moment that Angel started his   
distraction with his entrance into the main lobby; that drew both security and   
attention and Willow began her magic assisted hack. Between Angel and the usual   
distraction of a Senior Partners meeting no one noticed Willow getting in and   
downloading almost the entire Demon Database before it was detected and the   
system shut down.

The Senior Partners reaction to that was as expected; the Security Chief and   
his immediate assistants and the head of the Computer Security section and his   
immediate assistants all got theirs very quickly if exceedingly painfully.

The end result of all this was that the leadership of Wolfram & Hart had been   
virtually decimated; it was to take the firm some time to regain its balance.   
Time it was to regret losing very much in the future.

IT took Willow and the council researchers almost a week just to catalog what   
they had found; and the researchers were to find to their dismay that the   
Council Library was nowhere near as complete as many had thought for centuries.   
The only sop to their ego was that there was a fair amount that they had that   
Wolfram & Hart did not. But now with both combined it was felt that finally they   
did have a read on every Demon species known; and virtually all the various   
dimensions known.

Pursuant to Buffy’s standing orders, as soon as it was cataloged they started   
to dig for information on the Key and Glory. For the Key they were able to   
identify the last 5 holders; all long gone. Not much help there. But they did   
find information on Glory.

“A HELLGOD!?”

Willow grimly nodded.

Buffy sat back and sighed; rubbed her head.   
“Great.”

“The Good news is that in this dimension she does not have the power she would   
have at home; another reason why she wants to go back. That and to even the   
score with the other two gods that banished her.”

“Still really powerful though.”

“Yeah, though details are not very precise.”

“Easily more powerful than a Slayer.”

“Yes.”

“Weaknesses?”

“This is where we were able to cross match with the Council Library. In there   
it was mentioned a ‘Hell Beast’ or just the ‘Beast’ and both mean her. She is in   
the form of a human and has to share her body; when in human form she can be   
killed. But only a demon can spot her when in Human form. The Dagon Sphere can   
affect her; she can destroy it by brute force; but it would weaken her to do so.   
A powerful mystical weapon can also hurt her; Olaf’s Hammer and the Scythe could   
presumably kill her.”

Buffy nodded somewhat reassured. They could fight her which was what mattered.

“What have you been able to find out about the Guardian?”

“Wolfram & Hart called her Medusa; she is REALLY old. The Council Library   
seemed to think she was a minor matter; but what we found in the Wolf database   
said otherwise. She was the one that created the Scythe; and her order did not   
trust the Watchers to really serve the Slayers. Which has to be why the Council   
wanted to say she was minor, no doubt.”

Buffy snorted. “Well I am liking her a lot already; she and her friends really   
called the tune on the Watchers, didn’t they?”

“Yep.”

“Anymore on where to find her?”

“Supposedly she is on the Hellmouth.”

“We need to find her.”

“Working on it.”

Three days later Willow came upon a mention of what the temple of the Guardian   
looked like; it was a pyramid. Then she remembered something she had seen in the   
cemetery closest to the Hellmouth.

Buffy looked at the Pyramid like structure; it was not a crypt or anything like   
it. What puzzled her is that she had been through this Cemetary many times and   
had never noticed it. She looked at Willow.  
“Why did we never notice this; now it really stands out.”

“Well we were here almost solely at night; maybe that is why?”

“Come in child. It is time; if earlier than expected.”

The voice was low; controlled. It signified age but did not sound old. They   
looked at each other then at the structure and a doorway appeared. Buffy   
shrugged and walked in followed by Willow.

Inside it seemed like something out of an old 1950’s or so Egyptian type movie;   
incense burners and so on; bowls and nick knacks and such.

Seated in a throne like chair sat an old woman; but the age seemed more in   
image than in appearance. She had a slight middle eastern look but not really   
that much; she was in what looked like a type of priest robes; and her hair was   
very long and very thick. Her eyes were clear and calm; very dark but not black.

“I had forgotten how young you would be; but on a closer look you are not as   
young as I would have thought. You have been a slayer for some time.”

“Over 4 years, almost 5.”

“That is good. I had hoped that when she came she would have experience. Not as   
much as I had hoped, but more than I had feared.”

Willow blinked. “Buffy has been a Slayer longer than any in over 200 years.”

The Guardian paused and looked at Buffy closer. “Why?” Came out almost at a   
hiss.

“The Council.”

She sat back with a grim mien. “Of Course. The Watchers. They did indeed fail   
the Slayer.” It was not a question.

Buffy nodded. “I just recently overthrew the Council. Now I control it.”

She leaned forward at that, eyes brightening. “Good. They are dead?”

Grimly Buffy nodded. At that she sat back with satisfaction.

“I only regret that I did not watch it. But it is still good to hear.”

Willow took a breath. “We need information; there is a Hell God coming and we   
do not know too much about her.”

The Guardian slowly nodded. “It was prophesized that a God of Hell would appear;   
the Slayer would have to face her; the fate of all time in the balance. Do You   
Have the Scythe?”

Buffy nodded. “Did you know about the Powers that Be?”

The Guardian grew grim. “They are nothing; will do nothing; will tell you   
nothing.”

Buffy and Willow exchanged small smiles. Buffy looked at the Guardian.

“They have been replaced; they left in a snit.”

At that the Guardian looked shocked. “Who is their replacement? Are they any   
more willing to shoulder the burden?” 

“He is called Q. Part of a group of higher beings. When the Powers That Be   
protested that I was looking to get help to fight the Vampires and Demons, Q   
appeared and was designated by the rest of them to replace the Powers. He has   
already been of more help than the Powers were for millennia.”

The Guardian thought about this. She then looked closely at Buffy. “Do you trust   
him?”

“Not really. Even though he has been of a great help, I sense that he will grow   
bored and that is not good. He has left me a way to contact him, though.”

“Good. Never trust any power completely; that will lead to your downfall.”

Willow prodded. “Is there anything else you can tell us about the Hell God?”

“The Scythe will kill any Demon; no matter what power they be. It will kill the   
Hell God. BUT the Hell God will be much stronger than you and faster. To face   
her alone, it will be by far the most terrible opponent you will ever stand   
against.”

Buffy nodded. “I know that. But I will not be alone; there are two of Us and I   
have others” nodding to Willow.

That shocked the Guardian again. “Two Slayers? That has never happened. How?”

“I drowned and was revived; but I was gone just long enough. She died after a   
year; but her successor is with me.”

The Guardian mulled that over. “Yes, I can see how that is possible. Does she   
had a weapon that can damage the Beast? It must be a mystical weapon of great   
power.”

“Olaf’s Hammer; a Troll God’s Hammer.”

The Guardian was thoughtful. “You did well to get such a weapon from a Troll;   
they have great power. Yes that will indeed injure the Beast. This is good. You   
say you have others to stand with you?”

Buffy motioned to Willow who blushed and fidgeted under the Guardians scrutiny.

“A witch of Great Power. That is good. Have you been taught well, child?”

Willow blushed. “I am still learning.”

“You will always be learning; those that think otherwise are doomed.”

Buffy moved on. “What do you know of the Key?”

“The Key can unlock any dimension or all of them; it is a matter on how it is   
used and what form it is in at the time.”

Buffy looked at Willow with a smile. At last someone who seemed to know   
something about the Key.

“How do we find it?”

“Finding it depends on its form; what can find it in one form will not see it in   
another.”

“How can we find out what its current form is?” 

“You must have something of the last or current guardian to then find out its   
current form. Once you know that then it is rather simple.”

Buffy grimaced at that. “The order of Dagon was the last guardian; Glory   
destroyed them and their Temple last year; nothing remains.”

The Guardian muttered to herself. “Dagon. I know that name; YES. You must find   
the Dagon Sphere. It will identify not only the Key but the Beast as well.”

Willow and Buffy looked happier at that; finally something solid to look for.

Willow was hoping for more. “We know that Glory is sharing the body of a human;   
and that only a demon can spot her in her human form.”

The Guardian nodded slowly. “When in her other form she is weak and may be   
killed in any way. When she is in her form that allows her to be close to her   
hell god power only the Scythe can outright kill her; the Hammer would be able   
to injure her and one could beat her down with it. The Dagon Sphere would   
probably weaken her; but not very much and she could destroy it.”

Buffy was thoughtful. “So we need to get the Dagon Sphere. That is critical;   
with it we can identify her and the Key. Is there any way to destroy the Key?   
That seems to me to be the best way to handle it; it is too much of a threat to   
keep around.”

The Guardian slowly shook her head. “The Key cannot be destroyed; it is a part   
of the Universe and will last as long as it does.” 

“Rats. Oh well. So we go after the Dagon Sphere.”

“Find that and your path becomes much easier.”

But finding it turned out to be a lot harder than they had hoped; rumors and not   
much else surrounded it. Finally a frustrated Buffy called for Whistler.

He popped in. “You yelled Slayer?”

“Get those seers off their butts and tell them we need information on the Dagon   
Sphere.”

A few days later Buffy was poking around a warehouse; Tara had found that a   
number of suddenly insane people had been admitted in the last week to Sunnydale   
Hospital with no explanation. Buffy sensed that this might have something to do   
with Glory and after getting the work addresses of some of them found that   
several had worked here as either workers or security guards. It was a Sunday   
and empty; but she figured that there still might be something there.

She heard a moan and carefully looked into an office and found a robed figure   
laying on the floor. She crept in and found an older man who had been tortured.   
She touched his head and his eyes opened, just barely; he tried to focus on her.  
“Protect the Key. No matter what; the Beast must not get the key.” Then he died.

“Well, not much from him. Maybe you know more.”

Slowly Buffy got up and turned to the figure in the door. A skanky looking blond   
in a cheap dress.  
“Well come on. I don’t have all day.”

“Wow. Who does your hair? A homeless drunk? And where did you get that rag? The   
Salvation Army?”

Buffy had been prepared but the speed at which she moved was still bad news;   
just barely avoiding her. Buffy quickly ran from the office and went into the   
main basement of the Warehouse. She managed to avoid Blondie again but it was   
even closer.

“You cannot run and you cannot beat me, Slayer. So tell me what I want to know   
and I will kill you quickly.”

“Well, Skanky, a lot of big bads have said that and guess what? I am still   
around and they ain’t.”

“I am a GOD, Slayer.”

“Whoopie do. I have actually seen something that really makes you look small   
time. So I am not impressed.”

Buffy knew she had to keep her angry and off balance if she was going to escape;   
luckily there was an advantage in fighting in a basement.

Expecting the charge Buffy was able to throw Glory into one of the main support   
pillars; and the warehouse, which was not in great shape, began to collapse and   
she just barely got out the door before it did.

Glory still got the last word “I will find you Slayer and you will wish I   
hadn’t!”

Buffy was still shaking when she got back home; she was careful to move fast but   
stay in the shadows as much as possible; it was likely Glory had followers or   
slaves or something like that helping her. She got in to find her mother reading   
on the sofa; luckily she had spent a couple of minutes cleaning up so she did   
not look too ruffled and dirty.

“Buffy. You look like you have been up to something.”

“Just the everyday Demon type. What is for supper? It smells good.”

Buffy was able to maintain some semblance of calm through the meal but she could   
tell Dawn was onto something and that her mother did too, but allowed her to   
skate this time.

Buffy wasted no time and told Willow to get everyone gathered at the magic box   
as fast as possible; it would be dark soon.

Buffy looked around carefully as she made her way to the Magic Box; she knew   
she would have to be smart about this; Glory was much too dangerous to let her   
get anywhere near home or any of her family and friends.

Willow, Giles, Xander, Tara, Anya were all waiting. Dawn had not liked it but   
agreed someone had to stay with their mom; extracting a promise of full   
disclosure later.

Buffy had just made it to the door when she spotted Spike slinking around the   
corner. It was already dark so him doing something like that sent her spidey   
sense tingling; she headed towards him.  
“Spike. Why are you sneaking around?”

“That god bitch has crazies looking for all of us.”

Buffy’s heart plummeted. “Damn! Come on everyone is in the Magic Box.”

They quickly went in and closed the door. The rest were waiting in the main room   
and Buffy motioned for all of them to go to the training room. Once there she   
faced Spike.  
“What happened?”

“Just a bit ago a crazy grabbed my arm; asked me where the Slayer was. I shook   
him off and told him I was a vampire and why would I want to know where the   
slayer was except to not be in the same place. He laughed crazy like and said   
‘you have been with her.’ I booked it here trying to make sure no one else saw   
me. Don’t think anyone did.”

Tara looked scared. “Something like that happened just as we were about to come   
here.”

Willow also looked scared. “Just about the same thing happened to us; we   
teleported so they could not follow.”

Xander and Anya shook their heads. “We did not see anyone or hear anyone.”

Giles also shook his head. “Nothing here either.”

Buffy relaxed a little. “OK, they do not know all of you; and since she is using   
crazies it probably is not going that well.”

Giles was grim. “Still not good.”

Buffy grimly nodded. “Yeah. Had a run in with her this afternoon; good news is   
we will know what she looks like when she can act like a god; skanky blond.   
Better news is she has a real temper and is not all that smart. Bad news is that   
she is as strong and as fast as advertised.”

Willow looked at her friend. “Are you OK Buffy?”

“Yeah, was able to keep her from getting any good punches in; but if she had I   
would have been in trouble. She must be four or five times as strong and she is   
a lot quicker and faster as well. I was able to throw her into a pillar that   
collapsed a warehouse concrete roof on her or I would not have gotten away.   
Found one of the Dagon Monks; just about dead of torture. All he said was   
protect the Key; keep the key away from the Beast.”

Giles shook his head. “Not much help.”

Anya piped up. “I have good news! The Dagon Sphere is for sale on Ebay. Only   
want $500 for it so far.”

They all looked at her. “EBAY” came from Willow in a squeak.

“Why not? You can buy anything there.”

Buffy took a deep breath. “How long is the auction?’

“One more day.”

“Double the bid to $1000. That needs to be monitored so that we win; and also we   
need to find out how fast we can get it. We still need to find the Key to make   
sure she does not get it; and we need to find a way to lure her somewhere where   
we can ambush her. Need to call Angel and get Faith here; it is going to take   
the both of us to beat this bitch.” She took a deep breath. “Willow, you and   
Tara need to leave town; they have id’d you. Go to LA. Spike, you need to keep a   
real low profile.”

“Just humans, Slayer. Should be able to avoid em now.”

She looked around. “Everyone keep real low and quiet. Xander, Anya, Giles; you   
need to not be seen coming from here. I bet they know we use this place.”

Willow nodded. “We can teleport them home and then Tara and I will go to the   
Hyperion and get Faith headed this way. Where do you want her to go?”

“My house. I will be taking the Hammer with me from here; the Scythe is there.   
Once she gets here we will move to the Mansion. That is probably the only place   
they do not think I will go to. They can’t have been looking around here for   
very long. I will take Mom and Dawn as well; as a matter of fact I will be   
sending them to LA too as soon as we get the Sphere. When it comes down to it I   
want everyone I care about nowhere near here when we go up against Glory.” 

They were lucky and though there were more reports of crazies wondering around   
sunnydale they had managed to stay away from them; Xander and Giles and Anya had   
not been accosted.

Angel looked up as there was a shimmer and two figures appeared in the Lobby of   
the Hyperion. He quickly moved towards them as he recognized Willow and Tara.   
Willow wasted no time.

“Angel! Get Faith. Glory is in town and Buffy already had a run in with her and   
she is as dangerous as advertised. Some of her crazy minions already Id’d Tara   
and I as her friends.”

Faith was on her way to Sunnydale in the hour; and Angel was left to brood and   
worry as usual.

Buffy had the Scythe and Troll Hammer with her, waiting in the living room for   
Faith to appear. Her mother was already in bed luckily; and Dawn, protesting,   
had been sent as well. Disappointed there was no more news. 

Faith popped in and looked around. “Wow, B, that is quite a ride. So I hear the   
Bitch is in town?”

“Yeah. And she is fucking dangerous Faith. A lot stronger and faster than a   
Slayer. Go hand to hand with her and she will hand you your head; and I do mean   
hand you. The good news is that she is not very smart and has no control over   
her temper.”

“Got it. No down and dirty. OK. Which are you going to use?”

“I am used to the Hammer; not really used to the Scythe. So I will use the Hammer   
and you use the Scythe. The idea will be for me to distract her and hopefully   
slow her down while you cut the bitches head off.”

“Works for me.”

The next day the Dagon Sphere was delivered by Fed Ex; Buffy muttering at that.  
“The world might end and we have to wait on Fed Ex.”

The five of them looked at the Sphere after they had unwrapped it at the Magic   
Box. It was only about 4 inches in diameter; and seemed like it was made out of   
foam or something. But both Buffy and Faith could sense something; as could   
Spike.  
“Oi! That thing is out there.”

They immediately headed to the Mansion where Buffy had taken Dawn and her mother   
the previous evening. Once there Buffy looked at Giles and Xander and Anya.  
“OK, you guys contact Willow and get teleported out.”

At that moment Dawn came into the room and the Sphere began to glow. They all   
stared at it transfixed; as she got closer it glowed brighter. Buffy groaned.

Buffy had called in everyone from LA and they were gathered at the mansion   
arguing about everything.

Dawn was withdrawn and for some reason only wanted Spike around; Buffy sighed   
but allowed it. Her mother luckily was still asleep. 

Giles sighed. “Somehow the Monks put the Key inside Dawn. It makes sense in a   
way; they wanted to make sure the Slayer would protect the Key and they knew she   
would protect her sister.”

Buffy shook her head. “The Hellmouth is where Glory would first look; sending it   
right here without telling me or anyone else is so stupid.”

Giles shook his head. “I bet that Glory caught them by surprise and they did not   
have time to think of anything else.”

Meanwhile Spike was trying to console Dawn.  
“Come on bit, it doesn’t make anything different.”

“Except I have this thing inside of me that can end the universe.” 

Buffy was grim. “Is there any way we can get the Key out of Dawn and send it   
somewhere else?”

Giles shook his head. “We do not know enough about it; I have had some   
researchers head out to where the Order of Dagon was to see if they can find   
anything but that will take time.”

Buffy sighed. “OK. That will have to wait. First we kill Glory. After that we   
worry about getting that damn thing out of my little sister. It is a good thing   
all of those monks are dead or I would kill them myself.”

After Dawn went to bed Spike slipped out to get some blood and sniff around;   
they needed to know where the Bitch was holing up. So he was totally unprepared   
when a hand grabbed him.

Clem was heading back to his crypt when he saw Spike being dragged by a blond;   
at first he thought it was the Slayer then saw it was not her; and followed.

Spike was slammed against a wall for maybe the 10th; or was it the 20th time.   
He was too dazed to keep count anymore.  
“Where is the Key, idiot?”

“Stick it up your ass bitch.”

There was a knock on the front door of the mansion and Xander carefully looked   
before opening it up.  
“Clem? What are you doing here?”

“I heard there is a crazy woman running around town.”

“Well there is a bunch of crazies but the dangerous one is a woman.”

“Fairly tall and in a Red Dress?”

Buffy heard this and ran forward.  
“Clem what do you know?”

“She just got Spike and dragged him to an apartment on 8th.”

Buffy wasted no time; for a moment she debated taking the Troll hammer but   
realized that it would slow her down. She told Faith to get them all to her old   
Apartment; they had kept it unknown to anyone; probably the only safe house in   
town. Buffy thought about sending them to LA but decided that since Spike knew   
about the Hyperion she better not. She headed out to get Spike.

Glory let out a scream of rage as she felt the other persona take over. Spike   
was unconscious so he did not notice. She stormed out of the room. Her minions   
in fear shrank back.

Buffy was glad the Apartment complex was small; lots of bushes and trees so she   
could creep in quietly and without being seen. She saw someone stamp out of the   
apartment making a lot of noise about a lousy dress and who wanted to wear it.   
It did not sound like Glory; sounded like a man; so she shrugged and began to   
peak into windows. The third one she looked in she spotted some of the crazy   
minions; all still with parts of the surgical tape on them from breaking out of   
the mental ward. But no sign of either Spike or Glory.

Spike began to regain consciousness. Blearily he looked around. At least the   
Bitch was gone. That Doc was still there though. Creepy one.

Buffy looked in another window and spotted Spike who looked real bad. She began   
to look for a room connected to it to sneak into and found one; and slowly got   
closer. She could hear someone talking; it was not Glory.

“I do not see why you are helping the Slayer. It is not logical at all.   
Glorificus will break you. Sooner or later.”

“Won’t give up the girl.”

Buffy listened to that in wonder. Spike had let himself be beaten incredibly yet   
had not told Glory anything. She knew Spike had gotten close to Dawn but this?

“Glorificus will be back soon. Your time is running out.”

At that Buffy busted through the door, grabbed Doc and threw him through another   
one and tossed the minions all around. Then grabbed Spike and as fast as   
possible got out. 

At the Mansion they put Spike into a bed; Clem had been sent to get a batch of   
blood. Dawn sat next to him dabbing at his wounds.

In the next room Giles was incredulous.  
“Spike was tortured and beaten to a pulp. But he said nothing.”

Xander was equally amazed. “I guess I can’t insult him anymore now. That sucks.”

Buffy was staring out the window trying to come to grips with it all.

Dawn was crying when Spike opened his eyes. He was just able to make out her and   
he could hear her crying.

“Come on Bit. This is William the Bloody here. Been through worse.”

“Spike, why?”

“Couldn’t let that Bitch get you, bit. Not going to happen.”

Willow went up to Buffy quietly.  
“Amazing.”

Buffy pondered all this. “I remember Angel saying how different Spike was than   
any other Vamp he had seen. I guess this should not surprise anyone. He stayed   
loyal to Dru for over 100 years and look at what he put up with.”

“Giles has always said that no Demon can love. What in the world do you call   
this if it was not love?” 

7\. Glory Part 2

Spike recovered quickly once Clem got back with the blood; but it would be a   
while before he was back to full strength. While Dawn tended him, the rest had a   
meeting to plan their next step.

The main question was where to have the battle; and how to bait Glory to where   
they wanted her.

Xander used Soldier Boy and checked an aerial map of Sunnydale. They looked at   
the High School football stadium first; lots of room and no one would be around   
at night. Xander was not so sure.

“Yeah lots of room; but does that really matter; and what if you guys have to   
run? She is stronger and faster and she might have help that matters. Maybe a   
place that has room but is not so big?”

Buffy shook her head. “We don’t want anyone around; and any place else in town   
we would attract attention. Odds are there are going to be bodies flying all   
over; and who knows what else? None of the parks are really big enough and all   
have homes around them too close.”

Giles was thoughtful. “Maybe an empty warehouse. Might be easier to get her to   
go to a place like that and you would still have lots of room while less likely   
to attract attention.”

Buffy began to nod. “And we can pull the place down on top of her if we have to   
run.”

Faith agreed. “Sounds like the place for the party.”

Willow hacked into the city database to see which ones were empty; and they   
began to discuss them; finally deciding on a big one that had been empty only a   
year or so on the outskirts of town. And better yet it was not that far from   
Glory’s apartment.

“OK. Now how do we get her there?” was Xander’s blunt question.

“Leave that to me.”

They turned and saw a shaky Spike with Dawn helping him come down the stairs.

“I need some time to heal but it won’t take that long. She wants me bad and I   
can throw a rock there her window and book it to the place you want it to   
happen.”

Buffy was not certain about this. “Spike she is really fast.”

“If this is the place then I can keep ahead of her that far. This way none of   
her minions can get there very fast to help out.”

They mulled it over for a while but no one had a better idea.

IT was decided that Spike needed at least a day to fully heal so they would lay   
low until he was ready.

The next morning Willow checking in found messages from the Police. The Magic   
Box, Willow’s Home and Buffy’s home had all been broken into.

Giles was polishing his glasses. “I would not be surprised if they got to my   
apartment and Xanders as well before long.”

Buffy nodded. “The good thing about this place is that no one knows we have ever   
been here; we have pretty much kept it looking like it was abandoned and only   
the hunting parties have been here and not recently.”

Willow was thoughtful. “But we probably should not take any chances; Dawn and   
everyone else probably ought to head for LA and lay low until it is over.”

Giles agreed. “Yes I think that would be best done today.”

Buffy looked at all her friends. “By noon today I want only Faith, Spike and   
myself here.”

From that point on they tried to figure out how to fight Glory. Her speed and   
quickness were the biggest problems; the Scythe could kill her and the Hammer   
could hurt her but they had to be able to hit her for any of that to work.

Willow and Tara had been talking and came to Buffy with a suggestion; they knew   
a spell that just might slow Glory down; enough for Buffy and Faith to take her   
down. Buffy did not want any of her friends there but Giles pointed out that if   
this did allow them to win it needed to be done. Spike had suggested some   
magically strengthened chains as well that he could toss over Glory at the   
start; buying time for the Witches to do their spell. Then Buffy and Faith could   
move in.

“OK, just what does this spell do?”

“It thickens the air; and we can add other things to it so she will think she   
is stuck in molasses. Not sure how much it will slow her down but it certainly   
should do some.”

“And Faith and I would be immune?”

“That is not hard to do; we can prepare anti-magic pouches for both of you so   
that for a certain time no magic would affect you. They would not last long but   
maybe long enough?”

Eventually Buffy agreed that Willow would teleport everyone else to LA then she   
and Tara would wait in the Warehouse.

“What good are you losers?” ranted Glory.

“Your worshipfulness…”

“And stick that garbage up your ass! I want to know where they are hiding.”

“Your majesty, maybe they have left town.”

“They are too stupid to do that; no they are here. Hoping to delay me just long   
enough. I WANT THEM FOUND NOW!” 

Spike was getting better by the hour; by that evening he was almost 100%. Dawn   
had been tearful when she had to say goodbye.

“Spike, I don’t want you dead.”

“Already dead, bit.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Bit, this is the Big Bad you are talking to here. I always make it.”

“Well see that you do.”

Joyce Summers looked at her daughter then hugged her.

“Be careful Buffy.”

“Mom, not likely tonight. I will try but I have to do what I have to do.”

Joyce sighed and nodded then gave the unsuspecting Faith a hug as well.

“Faith, you take care of yourself too.”

For one of the few times Faith Lehane was speechless.

Giles was polishing his glasses. “As your Watcher I should be with you.”

“Giles we have been over this. You really cannot help. And if it all goes bad I   
need you to take care of the others. If neither Faith nor I make it and Glory is   
still around, use the communication pouch to get ahold of Q and take Dawn to the   
other dimension. That is the only way we can be sure Glory does not win.”

“I belong at your side.”

“Not this time; and furthermore you are needed to make sure the Council does not   
become what it was; and that is important for the future.”

Xander sighed. “I really want to stay and help but I can’t help this time, can   
I?”

Buffy smiled a little mistily. “I wish you could be here; but you need to be   
with Giles and the others just in case.”

Xander hugged her. “Just beat her, Buff.”

Then Willow did her mojo and they were gone. Buffy took a deep breath and faced   
the others. Faith, Spike, Willow, Tara.

“OK. It would probably be a good idea if we tried to get some rest. Clem has   
been keeping an eye on Glory’s place and he will call if she leaves. Other than   
that we just need to wait for night to come.”

Picard looked at Worf. “She just said that there was a big battle coming and   
they would get back to us?”

“That was the message. No details. There are many Klingon’s demanding a chance   
to prove themselves; it will be difficult to delay this.”

“Make it so, Lieutenant. Clearly they have more important matters to take care   
of without us bothering them.”

Will knew that Deanna had been troubled about the whole situation regarding the   
other dimension; and felt this was as good a time as any to get her to talk   
about it.

“Deanna, remember this is a different dimension with different rules. Magic,   
Vampires, good god. You really cannot use what works here as a guide.”

“There are some things that are universal. We are condoning the killing of   
sentient creatures in mass numbers.”

“Who have been and will continue to be a very large threat to the Earth of that   
dimension. Killing innocent people every day and night.”

“But that is their nature; we are killing them because they are acting as they   
were created to be.”

“NO, we are not killing them. Yes we are assisting. But more to the point,   
Deanna, we are saving innocent lives by helping the Klingons and others kill   
them. And should we stand by and let innocent people die just because the nature   
of Vampires and Demons is to kill? Then we should never kill anything anywhere   
that wants to kill us?”

Deanna sighed and rubbed her forehead. Will was right; why should she be so   
worried about those that just wished to kill no matter what?

“I just cannot seem to reconcile myself to this.”

“Because that is the way you are. You care about everyone and everything. But   
sometimes choices need to be made. And those Vampires and Demons are not only a   
threat to innocent people, but to life on that planet as a whole. No world or   
dimension is crystal clear and pure. There is no such thing.”

Picard had been thinking of some of the same arguments that Deanna had made; but   
realized that it was indeed a different dimension and that what worked here did   
not work there. He still found it hard to grasp that magic existed   
anywhere. His nature was to try and stop bloodshed; to find common ground and   
ways for two different sides to get along. But how can you expect that when one   
side looks upon the other as food at best or insects at worst? That is how   
vampires and demons looked on humans in that dimension on that Earth. And that   
all evidence indicated that there was no way to change that.

Buffy sat and stared out the window of her room; she had tried to get some   
sleep but had given up and was now sitting and thinking. Going over her life up   
to this point. She had written letters that she had given Giles just in case;   
there really was nothing more to do.

Faith had also given up trying to sleep and was doing something she normally   
hated to do; think. She knew she had made a lot of mistakes and that this night   
might be the end for her; she wondered what would happen then. She had never   
been religious as a child and nothing had happened since to really make her want   
to be. Though the fact that the Cross and Holy Water worked had to make one   
think; but who knew what that really meant? She sat and she thought about things   
she normally didn’t.

Spike did fall asleep; still healing to some extent. His dreams were strange   
and weird; what was that cheese pounce all about? When he woke up he shook it   
off; and realized that it was getting towards night. Show time. William the   
Bloody had always been about the Fight; not much else mattered. This one would   
be something to talk about in the future; if he was around to do so.

Willow and Tara had not fallen asleep or even made love; they had just held   
each other and had not spoken a word. There was no need. Each was content   
holding the other.

Joyce and the rest had not gone to the Hyperion just in case; Angel had   
carefully rented a house through some fronts so it would be very difficult to   
trace; the Scoobies sat there and waited and worried.

Angel and his crew tried to go about business as usual; but even a visit to   
Anne and helping at her shelter had not been enough to take their minds off of   
what was coming.

Buffy looked out the window; it was fully dark. She looked at the others. ”Lets   
go.”

They teleported to the Warehouse and Willow and Tara got in their hiding place;   
Spike gave a half salute to Buffy and headed out the door. Buffy looked at Faith   
and shrugged.

“All we can do is wait.”

“Sucks, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

Spike crept up to where Clem had been hiding and watching.

“She still there?”

“Far as I can tell. Some of those crazies have come and gone but that is all.”

“Right. Take off and stay low.”

“Take care Spike.”

“I will see you around.”

Spike got low and using vampire stealth got to the window Clem had been   
watching; carefully he peaked in and was glad to see the Bitch pacing and   
yelling at her minions. Perfect.

Glorificus was not happy. How in the universe was she expected to get anything   
done with losers like this as her helpers? Then a large rock came through the   
window and hit her on the head.

“Hey. Bitch. You really are a dumb one.” Then Spike took off with all he had.

“I WILL TURN YOU INSIDE OUT!” Raged the Beast as she went right through the wall   
of the apartment building after him.

Spike had never run this fast but he could still hear her getting closer; but   
he still got into the warehouse first and spun, picking up the magical chains   
the witches had made for him.

Glory came through the door of the building and was wrapped in chains; she   
stopped; it only took her a moment to get the chains off but that was long   
enough.

Willow and Tara had started their chant just as Spike came through the door;   
and got it done just as Glory ripped the chains to pieces.

“THICKEN!”

Glory was amazed; no Earth Magic should be able to slow her down this much!

At that moment out of the hole in the floor that they had put together, Buffy   
came up right beside her and swung the Hammer.

Glory was slammed into the concrete wall; exactly as they had planned. Buffy   
was on her pounding away.

Glory staggered under the blows of the Hammer; what the hell was the Slayer   
using; then she got mad and finally blocked the latest blow and knocked the   
Slayer back against the same wall she had hit.

Buffy managed to hold onto the hammer but she was dazed; just for an instant   
and Glory was on her. She tossed the hammer aside and grabbed Buffy by the head.

“I am going to rip your head off!” Then she felt incredible pain and looked down   
and saw something sharp and red poking out her dress in front.

Glory staggered back and tried to turn then there was pain again as this time   
she was hit from the front and it went out her back.

Buffy got ahold of the Troll hammer and hit Glory on top of the head, driving   
her down to her knees.

Faith stretched back and swung and Glory’s head went rolling. Then there was   
complete silence. The head rolled a few feet then stopped, the body remained   
upright for a moment, blood pouring out the neck, then it slumped over.

Buffy blinked. Slowly dropped the Hammer and stared. Faith lowered the Scythe   
and stared. Spike came up with Willow and Tara and stared. Both the body and   
head began to smoke then just seemed to dissolve.

Spike pulled out a cigarette and lit it and puffed once.

“Well now that was not much of a fight. Bollocks. I was hoping for one that I   
could get free drinks for the next 100 years on.”

8\. Meeting Family part 1

They were all astounded how quick and easy Glory had been taken down; and were   
therefore very suspicious. Buffy immediately demanded Whistler’s presence. While   
Glory’s body was still dissolving he popped in.

“Good Job Slayer.”

“Whistler, I have never had such an easy time with a Big Bad before. I want you   
pushing the SEERs to make sure she is done.”

“Pretty sure she is but I will let them know. Slayer you had a plan and she was   
dumb enough to walk right into it. Like when you blew the Judge to bits with an   
AT missile. Just about what happened here; you had two weapons and two slayers   
vs one big bad who was stupid. Should not be all that surprising.”

Buffy was a little reassured but still made it clear she wanted answers.

“Whistler Boots if you are wrong and I don’t get told in time. Remember that.”

He left and she looked at Faith and the others.

“Well, we still have to do something with those crazies.”

Spike nodded. “They are not much of a problem now but that Doc is a bad one. He   
needs to go.”

Buffy looked around. “Surprised none of them got here.”

“I was moving at full speed Slayer; they probably have no idea where she went.”

Buffy nodded; that made sense. “OK, let’s find this Doc and make sushi out of   
him.”

But two days of looking came up empty; Spike sniffed around the few demons left   
and found that word was he had gotten out of town as soon as he knew Glory was   
dead. Buffy shrugged; small fry.

Giles and the others were also very surprised how easy the victory had been and   
agreed with Buffy to push the SEERs to make sure she was gone for good.

Things slowly went back to normal and Buffy called a meeting to figure out   
where to take the next Hunting Party to.

Giles and Wesley had a map showing concentrations of Demons and Vampires in the   
US. Seattle and Portland showed up as strong; Giles explained that by pointing   
out how often it rains there; that helps out sun shy vampires. Demons were not   
as numerous. There were no other real serious concentrations as you moved east   
until New Orleans. Then Miami and New York came next. Buffy looked at the map   
and nodded.

“OK. Looks like the only places in the west worth going to are Seattle and   
Portland so they are next. Then New Orleans, Miami and New York. After that we   
start going outside the US. So we will need maps for the rest of   
the world. Giles have the council researchers get on that.”

“Very well. I got word that the research team has arrived at the sight of the   
Order of Dagon; they have some hope that they will be able to salvage some   
information. There are indications they may have set up a warded area that   
probably has references and texts in it. We should know in the next month or   
so.”

“While it is no longer as immediate, keep them at it. I want to find a way to   
deal with the Key.”

Buffy had made everyone promise that had been there when the Dagon Sphere outed   
Dawn to not say a word about it; so only Giles, Xander, Willow, Tara, Anya and   
Spike knew Dawn was the key. Not even Joyce had been told.

Picard looked up as Worf entered his ready room. “Message from Miss Summers.   
Ready for the next hunting group.”

“That should take some of the pressure off.”

“Sir, I would like to request that larger groups or more groups be utilized. The   
demand is increasing rapidly.”

“Make it so.”

Buffy looked at the rest of what she called her core group; Giles, Xander,   
Willow, Tara and Spike. Anya was as usual manning the cash register and Dawn was   
in school. Joyce had gone back to work and had told her she felt fine.

“They want either bigger groups or more groups. I guess the demand is really   
high.”

Giles shrugged. “It would be difficult to do either. To maintain a low profile   
while doing this in places other than LA and Sunnydale is a must; and having   
larger groups or bigger groups makes that all the more harder.”

Willow agreed. “You need a full time witch while they are here; the Council ones   
are OK but anything more and they just do not have it. The Coven will not assist   
as it goes against their anti-violence principals and it is not a matter of the   
world ending. So realistically I do not see how we can do much more than we have   
been.”

Buffy sighed. “I kind of thought so.” She sat back and contemplated some of her   
other plans. She looked at Willow. “We need to talk to the Guardian. I have some   
ideas I want to bounce off of her.” She then looked at Giles. “Talk to Wesley; I   
want to know more about Wolfram & Hart. Considering what we have been doing   
lately I am really surprised they have not been more active.”

After the meeting Giles and Willow pounced on her and dragged her back into the   
training room. Willow put on her resolve face.

“OK, missy, it is time you make with the explainy as regards those plans you   
have been making.”

Buffy looked at Giles. “Might as well tell her Giles.”

“I know very well there is more than what you told me to it.”

Willow crossed her arms and glared at her best friend.  
“GIVE.”

“I want to talk to the Guardian about activating all the potentials as   
Slayers.”

Willow blinked and then looked at her. “What?”

“You heard me. Activate all of them if possible.”

Willow sat and thought about that. “Buffy. You hated having no choice. But you   
are doing the same to them.”

Grimly Buffy nodded. “I know. But this is a war and we need more soldiers.”

“That is what the Klingons are for.”

“Will, that will not last forever. Sooner or later something will happen and   
they will no longer be here to do the heavy lifting. We need our own and that   
means more Slayers. And more Watchers and frankly other helpers like Witches. I   
want to put together teams of Slayers and support troops; to hell with this   
balance crap. I intend to reduce the number of nasty demons and vamps to as   
small a number as possible here on Earth. In the end that will mean Slayers will   
have a choice whether or not to fight. I am not going to force them to be part   
of it; that is where they WILL have a say. I will call them all if possible and   
then give them the choice of fighting or not.”

Giles was polishing his glasses. “Unfortunately Travers and the rest of the   
council have done a very good job of making sure that most of the Watchers are   
of a like mind. In talking to them I have only found a handful that do not   
consider the Slayer as just a tool.”

Buffy shook her head. “Well, cannot say I am surprised. What have you done with   
the Watcher’s academy?”

“I have brought in some older Watchers who disagreed with Travers and the   
others and the next generation of Watchers will be better. But that is years off   
before they are going to be ready.”

Willow cocked her head. “How big is the Watcher’s Academy?”

“There are currently 38 enrolled from ages 8 to 15. The older ones are sent to   
the training center in Scotland to work with Watchers one on one.”

Buffy looked at him. “How many of the older students are useable?”

Giles grimaced. “Those are the ones most carefully selected. None.”

“OK. How about the kids?”

Willow looked at her. “What are you thinking Buffy?”

“Odds are the kids can still be brought around; we need to make sure the   
atmosphere for them is totally changed. I want to see them, Giles. Talk to them.   
They will be the ones picking up the burden sometime and we need to make sure   
they will do it right.”

Giles nodded. “What about the older potentials?”

Buffy sighed. “We will use them as trainers. They are robots so that should be   
ok. Worthless as real Slayers. Will, they were worse than Kendra.”

Willow shook her head sadly. “Sometimes I wonder how the world did not end with   
so many of them becoming Slayers.”

Giles looked thoughtful. “It is interesting that from what I have been able to   
put together the worst of the threats have always come when there are Slayers   
who are not the norm.”

Buffy looked at him. “Clearly the Powers that Sucked had nothing to do with   
that; so are you saying someone else was working the problem?”

“We still have very little knowledge about how the Slayer came into being;   
perhaps someone else not known of started it and has kept an interest.”

“Well, that would be more comforting then just thinking that we have been lucky   
the last 1000 years the Council has been screwing things up.”

“Buffy, there were times in the past when the Council was not like it was when   
you came along. There were occasions when they did not treat the Slayer as a   
tool.” 

“And that is when the events happened?” this from a curious Willow.

“Not always. Slayers slipped through the cracks no matter what the council   
tried. Drove Travers and others almost insane because they could never identify   
within half a dozen at best who was going to be the new Slayer. They spent a lot   
of resources and time over the centuries refining the spells that identified a   
potential, trying to narrow it down. Never really did all that well.”

Buffy smirked. “Of course it never occurred to them that there might be a reason   
all this happened; why their slayers were so often poor and why others were the   
ones that got it done.”

Giles shook his head. “I have no doubt over the centuries more than a few   
pointed that out; but were always ignored or ostracized by the others.”

Willow sighed. “None so blind that will not see.”

“Exactly. It really is clear once you look at the record with an open mind.   
That is one of the facets we are concentrating on teaching the new Watchers and   
others in this Council. That trying to use them as tools was counterproductive   
in the long run and was also inefficient. That does seem to appeal to the   
accountants, anyway.”

Buffy mused. “It was always about power; being in control. That is what the   
Council in the end was about. Not protecting the world; not seeing to it that   
the Slayers were supported and valued. I mean the fact that they had been chosen   
to fight by unknown higher powers did not matter to the Council; that little   
fact never seemed to matter. And in this they were supported by the Powers that   
Sucked; if they had been doing their job they would have made sure the Council   
was doing it the right way.” She then shook her head as if to brush the old   
Council away.

“Well that does not matter now. Now we are going to change things; kick the   
table over if necessary and start a new game. I want to set things up so that   
for the future there will be teams of Slayers, well supported, getting it done.   
One of the things I was going to ask you, Giles, is what is the estimated number   
of potentials?”

Giles sighed. “An exact count is very difficult to determine. There are things   
that have been proven: no potential is activated after her 18th Birthday; none   
have been activated before their 13th birthday. There have been cases where a   
potential was called just days before their 18th and days after their 13th. The   
total number of potentials is in doubt mainly because despite all the council   
could do over the last 500 years of trying, they could never identify all the   
potentials. I happen to believe that someone was interfering at times to make   
sure they were not found; for instance Buffy was not hard to find; the spell   
should have identified her years before she was called but it did not. I have   
found cases where a Slayer was called in places just a stones throw, sometimes   
literally, from where the Potential spell was performed. And had not been   
identified. And in all the cases I have found that Slayer performed remarkably   
well. Now not all of them had major situations to handle; but virtually every   
single major apocalypse situation had a Slayer who had not been training for   
more than a year.”

“In other words not long enough to turn them into robots.”

“Quite.” 

“And those few occasions that a long time council slayer was in a big fight?”

“They succeeded but died in the battle.”

Buffy was silent as she thought about all those young girls and young women over   
the ages.

“Does anyone have an idea how long the Slayer has been around?”

“The Council believed that they could show signs from around 8,000 BC. Very   
faint evidences in ancient Sumerian texts.”

“And who knows how long before that.”

Willow nodded. “One of the things we found out going through Wolfram & Hart’s   
data base is that Demons kept records for a lot longer. So they say the Slayer   
has been around since for at least 15,000 years.”

Buffy stared out the window. 15,000 years at least. Thousands of Slayers over   
the millennia. She looked at Willow.

“What else does it say about Slayers?”

“They tried to end the Slayer line half a dozen times; never succeeded. Tried   
to find a way to stop it moving on; interfere with the calling. Absolute total   
failure each time. They gave up about 5000 years ago. Decided that having one   
around was simply the cost of doing business and made sure they just avoided   
them.”

Giles was pensive. “Wolfram & Hart is the oldest business in the world by far.   
And business is exactly what it is. So it is not surprising that they made that   
decision.”

Buffy was thinking. “But now the cost of business is going up fast.”

“Quite. That might make them rethink that decision. If they were to openly   
start opposing us it would be very bad. They have immense resources that dwarf   
the Councils and contacts with demons and others in many dimensions.”

Willow worriedly agreed. “Buffy, they have a contract with the Arch Demon   
Sebussis and he has 40 legions; and they have other contracts that give them   
access to forces that while nowhere near as big, would be very hard to fight.   
Even with an army of Slayers. Which really would not be an army.”

Giles nodded. “Total number of potentials is around 100 to 150 at best, I   
believe. Of which only about half are identified; mainly because the Council   
only worked at looking in Europe and North America hard; not very hard in Africa   
or Asia or South America.”

Buffy made a decision. “Giles, arrange for a search for potentials all around   
the world. Have people perform the spell on each continent.” She looked at   
Willow.

“Let’s have a talk with the Guardian.”

“Call ALL of them?” came from the astonished Guardian.

“Yes. To build teams of slayers. So that they can go all over the world hunting   
down the vampires and demons. “

The Guardian sat back and looked at Buffy shrewdly. “Your bringing of others   
into this fight will not last, is what you mean.”

Buffy nodded. “We cannot rely on this lasting forever; so we have to be able to   
once they are gone maintain the fight; to not let the vampires and demons regain   
their strength.”

Slowly she nodded. “You are very ambitious. But that is good. Balance to me was   
always a mistake. We will never be able to root out the vampires and demons;   
simply will not be possible. But we can make it so they are only a shred of what   
they are now.”

Willow leaned forward. “Do you have an idea on how this can be done; if it can   
be done?”

“Can it be done? Yes. It means tapping into the spell that activates slayers and   
then calls all those with the potential. One thing you must be prepared for: a   
potential is BORN.” She sat back as they thought about that.

Buffy paled as the implications struck. “Baby Slayers?”

WIllow shuddered. “Buffy, we cannot do that if it means baby slayers.”

Slowly Buffy nodded. “If we cannot limit it better than that then we will not do   
it. We will have to find another way.”

“Good.”

Both of them looked at each other than at the Guardian who was looking back at   
them in satisfaction.

“I needed to know how ambitious you were. It is good to see that you recognize   
limits and will not go beyond them.”

Buffy rolled her eyes and sat back. “So this was a test.”

“Life is a test, child. One that does not end until death.”

Willow nodded a little sheepishly. “Oh. Did not think about that.”

“It is possible to carefully craft a spell so that you can limit who will be   
called. But one thing you must remember: once this spell starts it will   
continue. It will be a change to the way the Slayer will be called from this   
point on.”

Willow was thoughtful. “So that would mean if we craft it to say only go from 14   
to 18 any potential from this point on will receive her powers at her 14th   
birthday?”

“That is how it would be.”

Buffy nodded. “One thing. Is there a way to take away the power of the slayer   
from a certain one? Odds are that we will end up with some bad ones.” 

“Yes there is; what would be done is that that power would leave her and go to   
the next potential closest to her 14th birthday if this is done after you have   
activated them.”

Willow was interested. “The council was never able to find a way to do that.”

The Guardian pursed her lips in contempt. “The Shadowmen were never all that   
capable of magic; so it was to be expected.”

Buffy decided to ask a question she had been thinking about.

“Do you know the origins of the Slayer? We have information that they have been   
around for at least 15,000 years.”

The Guardian leaned back. “The Slayer is much older than that, child. Much   
older. My sisters and I guided them until the coming of the Shadowmen; and those   
that you called the Powers That Be. They allowed the Shadowmen to take our   
place. That is when I was sent here to wait for the coming of the Chosen One who   
would change all. We guided the Slayers for over 25,000 years. Yet we were not   
there when she was begun. That is a question even we do not have an answer to.”

Willow was dazed at this news. Buffy had her mouth open. Then she closed it.

“When did the Shadowmen take over?”

“10,000 years ago.”

Willow squeaked. “So the Slayer has been around for 35,000 years?”

“More than that child. There had been Chosen Ones for thousands of years before   
My Sisters and I were charged with their care. How long we do not know. Who   
started the line we do not know.”

Buffy just could not get her mind around the idea that there had been slayers   
around THAT long. So much longer than she had ever suspected; or frankly anyone   
else. She slowly concentrated on another thought.

“I wonder who the First Slayer was?”

“She was called Sineya.”

Buffy and Willow looked at the Guardian in shock. Buffy managed to get out

“You know the name of the First Slayer?”

“That was what we were told when we took up the cause. That the spirit of Sineya   
was eternal. The name of the first slayer was Sineya.”

That night Buffy dreamed.

She found herself in a desert; or what seemed like a desert. Hot, dusty, sand   
and not much else. But still not like a desert she had ever seen. She found   
herself looking around, trying to figure out what was going on. She realized   
that she knew she was dreaming; this was not like any other Slayer Dream she had   
ever had before. Then she heard something and turned around, trying to see or   
feel or hear where it was; then behind her there was a bright light and she   
whirled; and there was suddenly a bright fire burning. Yet there was no heat.   
Then from the other side of the fire came a figure; small; female; wearing   
animal skins and painted or tattooed. She was carrying a spear; wooden; long;   
about 10 feet and very thick. She slunk, moving like an animal hunting. Then she   
stopped and stood up straight and looked right at Buffy. Her eyes were feral and   
wild; she was more animal than human. She stood still staring at Buffy for what   
seemed like hours. Then she nodded. Raised her Spear over her head and gave a   
howl; once again more animal than human. Then in the distance figures appeared;   
then as if they were popping out of nowhere more came; filling in the space   
steadily; until all Buffy could see for miles were figures standing there. All   
young women and young girls. And she could see that they wore different things;   
the ones in the distance much like the First Slayer, as Buffy now realized that   
was who it was. As they grew closer, their clothes changed. 

Buffy realized she was seeing every slayer ever called. And she was so very   
humbled. She stood there as the numbers increased; faster and faster. She was   
horrified as she understood. They came faster because they died faster. And it   
kept accelerating until they were coming almost like a blur. Then they stopped.   
And right behind the First Slayer stood Kendra. 

9\. Meeting Family part 2 

Buffy took a deep breath.

“Kendra.”

Kendra looked at the First who then nodded. She then stepped forward towards   
Buffy. Buffy felt the tears coming.

“Kendra, I am so sorry. I should have been able to do better. You shouldn’t have   
died.”

“All Slayers die. All people die. It was my time. I know that now. I am at   
peace, Buffy. You are not to blame. I was not ready to become Slayer; I never   
would have been.”

Buffy sobbed. “I should not have left you alone.”

Kendra shook her head. “NO. You had to stop Angelus. You had to save the world.   
You did the right thing; I should not have allowed Drusilla to thrall me. I was   
trained to resist that and I knew she could do it. But I was not able to stop it   
because I was not good enough. I was trained to fight in a certain way; and that   
was not enough for then.”

Buffy sniffed. “I will always feel guilty that I could not save you. You had no   
life; nothing. Training all those years and for what? A quick death. Just   
another gravestone. Did you know that the Council did not even bother to pay for   
your funeral? Giles did out of his own pocket. They would have left you in a   
paupers grave. He paid to have your body sent home to be buried with your   
family.” 

Kendra grew stern. “You have changed the Council. That will not happen again.   
That is what is important. After dying I was with my sisters; we are all with   
each other. We are never alone, Buffy. I am in a much better place now then I   
was when I was alive.”

Buffy wiped her nose on the sleeve of her pajamas.

“You are happy?”

“Yes. I am done. I am at peace. I am the past Buffy. Think of the future. We”-   
motioning to the thousands silently behind her –“Support what you are doing.”

The First Slayer raised her spear in agreement. Buffy could not hear it but she   
could feel the support flowing from the thousands of past Slayers. She took a   
deep breath.

“Thank you. I was not sure; I felt that I had to do this. I promise everyone   
called will get the choice of fighting or not fighting. No one will be forced   
to.”

The First nodded. Kendra smiled. “That is all they ever wanted, Buffy. Was a   
choice. But you will find the great majority of those called will want to fight.   
That is a part of why we are called; inside us is the will to stand up and face   
the enemy.”

Buffy nodded. Then looked at the First Slayer.

“Sineya?”

She nodded.

“I promise that I will do my best to make it better for all Slayers that follow   
me.”

She raised her spear and suddenly they were alone again. Buffy wanted to call   
out to Kendra, but she was gone. And then she knew that only on her death would   
she see Kendra again. Strangely she was content with that. The First Slayer,   
Sineya, nodded one more time and then she was gone as well. 

Buffy woke up with tears in her eyes. She lay there thinking about all of it.   
She was glad that Kendra was at peace; and now she knew that her sisters   
supported her. She would still have to be very careful; but knowing that those   
that came before her over the thousands of years were in her corner was very   
comforting.

Buffy went to LA the next morning to see Faith; she felt that the other Slayer   
should be told before anyone else. The next batch of Klingons would be in that   
evening; so she needed to see her right away.

Faith sat staring at the ground after Buffy was done.

“Wow, B, that is heavy. So we go back to the Stone age?”

“Yep. God, Faith, seeing all of them like that. Who knows how many thousands   
there were. And the way they kept appearing faster and faster; the last batch so   
fast. I realized they were coming faster because they were dying faster. It was   
almost a blur towards the end.”

“Fucking Council, B. That is why they died faster.” 

“I know. If I needed anything else to know changing everything was the right   
thing to do, that would have been it.”

“Well, you sure kicked the table over. Fang has been sniffing around and the   
Demons are running scared. They know something has changed and it’s got them   
shitting their pants. The ones that have pants, anyway.”

Buffy decided that Faith needed to know what she was planning.

“Willow and I talked to the Guardian. She said it is possible to craft a spell   
so that we can call all the potentials from say 14 to 18. And no one younger.   
She made us think about it; if we called all the potentials that would mean even   
the new born babies would have slayer powers.”

Faith shook her head; then grinned. “Wow, imagine some poor mother nursing her   
kid and she gets called and she bites her mother’s tit off.”

“eeeeewwwwww. Faith, really.” 

“I call em as I see em, B.”

“Well, duh. But I always liked that about you even when it drove me up the   
wall. Listen, I know you got to get ready for the latest hunting party, but I   
got another idea that I have not told anyone else yet. I want you to think on   
it; and while Worf is here kind of feel him out.”

Faith leered. “No problem doing that.”

Buffy rolled her eyes then told her.

Buffy also talked to Wesley and Angel to hear what was going on with Wolfram &   
Hart.  
“So you guys hear anything interesting going on with Evil Lawyers Inc?”

Wes nodded. “Word is that the Senior Managers killed most of the management   
because they had not warned them of your hunting parties; then when Willow   
hacked them they also did away with most of their security supervisors. So they   
are still coming back from that.”

Angel agreed. “IT will be a while before they are back to their usual behavior.”

Welsey warned her “But if your plans keep causing them pain they will come after   
you; once you become bad for business they move.”

“That is what everyone says. Well if my plans work, they are not going to be in   
the position of being able to do much about anything. I am going to destroy them   
in this dimension; run them right out.”

They both blinked at that. She grinned.

“Everyone is scared of them because of that Demon Army, right?”

Wesley nodded. “Arch Demon Sebassis has 40,000 demons in his army. While they   
have some other alliances, that is by far and away their main power base. It is   
a true army, Buffy. Disciplined and trained. Demons who are much stronger and   
tougher than humans, if not as strong as a Slayer.”

“Swords and pikes and the like?”

“Yes.”

“How would Klingons do against them?”

Wesley looked at Buffy; then he realized where she was going.

“Buffy, you can’t be serious!”

“Why not?”

“This is not their war.”

“They want to fight. We are giving them a chance to fight. And it helps us.   
Seems to work for both sides.”

Angel was shaking his head. “How could we get that many here; and where would   
this battle be?”

“Not on Earth. Right in the Arch Demon’s back yard.”

Wesley gaped at her. “Invade the Arch Demon’s home world?”

“Why not?”

Angel and Wesley both try and come up with good reasons and cannot. Buffy just   
grins.

She manages to catch Worf just as they appear for the latest hunting party.

“Worf, you said a lot of Klingons want to come and hunt, right?”

Picard stares in shock at Worf who has just returned from the latest mission to   
the other Earth.  
“She wants to do WHAT?”

“There is a demon world where there is a demon army of 40,000. It is allied with   
their primary opponent on Earth, called Wolfram & Hart. It is their main source of   
power. If that power were to be removed she believes she can force them to leave   
that dimension. She asked me how many Klingons would want to participate. I told   
her I would have to find out.”

Riker, Deanna, Geordi and Beverley were aghast. Data was as usual calm.

“Logical.”

Picard glared at him. “Commander, A war is never logical.”

“If I may, Captain, I would disagree with that in this case.”

Picard took a deep breath and then nodded. “Go ahead.”

“Klingons love to fight. As the last few months have shown, fighting demons is   
something they truly enjoy. They consider it a true challenge to a real warrior.   
Lt Worf has reported that there are many more who want to participate. You have   
remarked about the need for Klingons to let go of their aggressions. They do so   
in these hunting parties. This would be different only in the matter of scale.   
Now as regards the alternate Earth, these demons are their enemies. In such a   
way that no peace could ever last. They see humans as lower beings. Therefore   
there can be no coexistence. The Demon Army that Ms Summers is concerned with is   
the main source of power that allows the Wolfram & Hart to wield influence on   
alternate Earth. Remove that army and she claims that she can destroy their   
influence and if not actually destroy them force them to leave Earth. Which   
would improve the conditions on earth materially. So, sir, actually it is   
logical.”

Picard tried to find a hole in Data’s logic but could not; he realized that his   
objections were more emotional and moral than practical and pragmatic. And could   
they even be called moral? This would help many innocent people live that would   
otherwise die. How can one call oneself moral if you do not do all you can to   
protect the innocent? And he was correct about Klingons needing to fight; and   
that they had truly enjoyed the hunting parties on Earth. And of course Data was   
correct that the only real difference was in the location and degree.

Will Riker was thinking on all this and just shook his head. He was glad he did   
not have to make this call.

Beverley sighed; but she realized that it was really not her business to   
approve or disapprove. 

Deanna just could not deal with it; and realized that the whole makeup of   
Klingons just were beyond her emotional limits. Death and casual killing such as   
they enjoyed went against everything she had ever learned.

Geordi tried to look at both sides; and realized that this was one of those   
gray areas that really made it hard to add up one side against the other. 

Picard looked at the others. “Comments?”

One by one they shook their heads; Troi most of all. He looked at her.   
“Counselor?” 

“Captain, violence is very much against the Betazed societal goals. Casual   
violence is frankly beyond the understanding of most. The way Klingons are about   
this surpasses my ability to truly understand and deal with. Any response I make   
will be of an emotional basis; not one dealing in logic and pragmatism.”

He nodded and then looked at Worf. “Lt?”

“Sir, the one constant of all these missions have been the joy at which the   
warriors return from their battles. They have all claimed great honor at having   
participated. For Klingons, this would be almost as humans would look upon   
gaining admittance to Heaven.”

Riker looked at him in disbelief. “That is how they would look at this?”

Worf nodded. “Yes, commander.”

Picard took a deep breath. “I think this needs to go to Star Fleet command. Up   
to this point I could use Captain’s prerogative, if only barely. But if we are   
talking of thousands of Klingons going to another dimension then this has to be   
elevated. And indeed the Klingon high council needs to know as well.”

At that Q pops in.

“Mon Ami, you were doing so well. Now you have to ruin it all.”

“Q, this would start a war. An interdimensional war. That is not something I   
can do by myself.”

“It is not your dimension where the fighting will be going on, correct?”

“That is true but still…”

“Still what? And once the Klingon’s and others know of this other dimension   
they will want to know more and so on. You think you are just doing your duty;   
when instead you are passing the buck, as Miss Summers would say.”

“The effects will become part of this dimension.”

“So what? Klingons get to fight more. And not here. Tell me what is bad about   
that?”

Picard was frustrated because he could not come up with solid logical reasons   
why that would be a bad thing. He fell back on numbers.

“Thousands leaving will be noticed; and the stories they bring back will be   
heard.”

“But in the end it is not really your decision is it? It is the Klingons who   
want to fight and are quite happy to do so.”

“The Klingon High Council will find out and there will be trouble if they are   
not told.”

Q nodded. “I will give you that. But do you really want Star Fleet to know about   
this? And once they know others will.” Picard then knew what Q was getting at.   
Bureau 31. He sighed. 

“LT Worf, you will let it be known to the Klingon High Council about this. And   
Miss Summers proposal.” 

“Yes, Sir.”

Q popped out as usual. Riker looked at Picard.

“What did he mean about Star Fleet, Captain.”

Picard thought about it for a few moments and decided that they needed to know.

“It is called Bureau 31. It has always been denied to exist, but over the years   
I have seen enough signs that I believe it does.”

Data cocked his head. “Rumors, Captain?’

“Very consistent rumors, Commander. And as I said, I do believe there is a   
strong possibility that it exists.”

Riker still looked puzzled. Picard sighed. “An Agency that does not officially   
exist can do whatever it wants and all too often does.” At that Riker slowly   
nodded. He got it.

One week later Worf contacted General Martok and asked for a meeting. Only   
three days later they quietly met; Worf took a shuttle and met his ship.

“Worf. What is this I hear about you talking warriors out hunting?”

“It is true, General. There is a place where Klingons may battle those stronger   
and faster in combat.”

“I have been hearing stories; they spread as fire in grass. Where is this   
place?”

“It is in another Dimension, General. It is an alternate Earth of the early 21st   
century.”

Martok looked closely at Worf then burst out laughing.

“HA. Now I see. Another Dimension means the precious Prime Directive is a   
captains decision. I am surprised that Picard went along with this. But from   
what the rumors claim, you will have thousands wanting to go.”

“That is the next step General. The Chosen Warrior that leads those fighting has   
offered a chance to have thousands fight were only dozens fight now.”

“Chosen Warrior?’

Worf then gave the General the agreed version Buffy had given them.

For several minutes the General thought about all of this. Then looked at Worf.

“For dozens to go is up to them; for thousands to go is a matter for the   
Council. But first I must see this; I must talk to this Chosen. When was the   
next group to go.”

“In a week or so, General.”

Buffy had Willow and Tara and the Council Witches looking into the spell to   
activate potentials. Willow told her it would take a while to craft it carefully   
enough. She had also asked the Coven to advise them as well and they had agreed.   
Originally they were going to refuse since it involved the Slayer, but when told   
it would be done no matter what they realized it was best that they help out.   
Buffy could tell that Willow was not very sympathetic to the Coven’s way of not   
dealing with reality.

When Buffy got the word that the next hunting group would have a Klingon   
General and he would be asking questions, she called another general meeting.   
This time they went to the Hyperion.

Buffy looked around at everyone.

"OK. Worf said that this General Martok is a real big cheese with the Klingons.   
So we have to get him on our side if we want to really go after Sebussis. So I   
need suggestions guys.”

Faith piped up. “Nuts, B, just take him someplace where he gets to slice and   
dice some Demons. That makes them all happy.”

Xander agreed. “Less talk more slice. Works for me.”

Giles sighed. “Buffy, as a General who seems rather highly placed in the   
Klingon government, the odds are that he will be more interested in the details   
then in just fighting. I think honesty would be the best policy.”

Buffy looked at him “We need these demons destroyed and you guys should be able   
to have fun doing it?”

Giles began to polish his glasses as everyone laughed. 

As it turned out that was how Buffy did it. When they showed up at the Hyperion,   
she was waiting. Dressed in black; boots, pants, shirt with black stocking cap.

Martok looked around and focused on the small figure in front of him. He could   
feel power coming from her; small as she was. He advanced towards her and   
grasped the outstretched hand and began to squeeze; it was as if he was trying   
to squeeze a rock. She smiled and began to apply pressure; he was astounded. She   
quit just before she would have crushed his hand. He let out a bellow.

“HA. First we fight then we talk.”

Buffy grinned. “Works for me.”

Willow teleported them to Portland and right into a warehouse where there were   
over 40 Durslar Beasts. That fight lasted almost half an hour. When it was over   
Martok raised his batleth and roared; the rest joined him.

He looked at Buffy. “Next!” He roared.

Another building with 30 members of a Miquot Clan. Their bladed arms made it   
tough for the Klingons and one died, sliced to pieces. After the rest were dead   
the remaining Klingons surrounded him and gave the Roar of Remembrance and   
announcing to the Black Fleet the next arrival. After that Martok nodded.

“Blood Wine!” They were teleported back to the Hyperion where that flowed all   
around. Eventually they all passed out and Buffy hit the sack.

By next morning the Klingons were wanting more so they were teleported to   
Seattle where they were put within a building where 25 M'Fashnik demons were   
living. They were all killed in a battle that lasted almost an hour; several   
Klingons were injured but none critically. After this Martok decided that he   
needed to talk to Buffy. Leaving Worf to keep an eye on the rest of the   
warriors, Buffy and Martok move to a vacant conference room.

Martok had seen the tiny human kill beings several times her size, so he knew   
that something about her was very different.

“What are you?”

“The Technical Name is Vampire Slayer. I am chosen by a higher power to fight   
such as we fought the last two days. Vampires mostly since they are the most   
common. I come from a line of Warriors that stretches back 35,000 years.”

Martok glared at her. “35,000 years. What (*&^*()&!”

Buffy glared right back. “Yeah, 35,000 years. When you were in caves just like   
we were. Only we were fighting Demons back then.”

Martok considered this. IF true, this made her line of warriors longer than any   
Klingon by more than a dozen times.

“Worf tells me you want to start a war and let us fight it.”

“The war has never stopped nor will it ever stop. I just want to toss the worst   
of them off this planet. The most powerful group is ruled by Wolfram & Hart; and   
their main support is the Arch Demon Sebussis. He has 40 legions in his army;   
40,000 demons. Not as tough as what you have fought the last couple of days but   
still much stronger and tougher than humans. They fight with swords and pikes   
and clubs. If I can destroy them, that will weaken Wolfram & Hart to the point I   
believe I can force them to abandon earth. When they go the organization that   
supports demons on this planet collapses. We can fight the battle here on our   
terms after that.”

Martok slowly nodded. These last two days had been glorious; the battles great   
and challenging. Many Klingon warriors would give their first born for such   
battles. He knew a new Civil War was probably coming; the Duras clan would   
challenge when the current Chancellor died. They needed battle tested warriors   
when that time came; and they needed to NOT be those that would follow Duras.

“I will bring this to certain members of the Council. We have need of tested and   
ready warriors; those that survive such a battle would be of great value when   
the time comes. When do you want to start this battle?”

Buffy let out the breath she had been holding. “Within the year at the least;   
sooner if possible. Now we will have to work on the spell to get that many here   
at one shot; probably have to go for bringing them right to the Arch Demon’s   
world. But that is really just a detail.” She pulled out a folder and handed it   
to him.

“These are details that we know about the Arch Demon and his legions. IF you   
need more let us know and we will get it.”

Martok nodded. 

Buffy looked at the scoobies when she got back.

“He will take it to their leadership. He seems to think he can get it done.”

Giles shook his head. “I did not think we would be able to get it done.”

Xander grinned. “Klingons are the absolute perfect ones to take on Demons. They   
sure ain’t squeamish.”

Willow sighed. “I have had some talks with the Coven. They are willing to help   
with the spell needed.”

Buffy nodded. “Get with Angel and Wes; we need all the details on where Sebussis   
is and anything else we can find out.”

Martok stood before the Chancellor.

“There is a chance to win great glory fighting natural warriors. Thousands of   
them.”

“Where?” 

10\. Setting the stage

The Chancellor knew he did not have much more time; his doctor had been clear   
about that. He also knew that a civil war was all but certain. His greatest   
worry would be if the Duras clan got power. He knew a war with the Federation   
would follow that and the Empire would lose. Both sides would be so weakened the   
Romulans and others would feast on the winners and losers both.

Therefore anything that would strengthen those going up against the Duras was   
vital; and this was an opportunity to blood and strengthen them. He wished he   
was 30 years younger; this appeared to be a glorious opportunity.

Martok knew the Chancellor was in favor; but the fact that this must be hidden   
from the Duras meant he had to be very careful. So the Chancellor had appeared   
to brush it off as something that a few may participate of their own will, but   
not something that the Empire could do formally. Which opened the door for   
Martok to move.

The oldest and more powerful families were very closely split on who to support   
in the coming civil war they all knew would start upon the death of the   
Chancellor. So Martok first contacted the leaders of the families that in no way   
shape or form would ever support the Duras. As he expected, they were   
suspicious; but they had also heard the stories. So their interest was a given.

The Duras and their closest supporters were deeply suspicious; they believed   
that this was being planned by their enemies to bleed them. So when Martok just   
for show contacted a few of them, he was told there was no interest at all. Just   
as he had hoped; now no one could accuse him of favoring one side.

In 2 months of hard work, he had been able to recruit 5 clans to fully support   
it; and 3 others with some support. Over all he had gotten 10,000 warriors. He   
was very satisfied.

Leadership was the next problem; no clan wanted to serve under another; but   
Martok was fortunate in that he was able to end up with 1500 from each of the 5   
main clans, and around 800 each from the other three. They would all have their   
separate leaders. But he had been able to convince them that he would be overall   
commander. Perhaps not the most efficient way to organize an army; but it was   
the best he could do.

Picard looked at Worf.

“10,000. Led by Martok.”

“That is correct, Captain.”

“Better than I had frankly hoped.”

“10,000 Klingon warriors will kill many demons.”

“Undoubtedly. Have you contacted Miss Summers yet?”

“That was my next step, sir.”

“10,000!”

Buffy nodded. “Yep. Worf just gave me the word.”

“Wow.”

Xander pretty much spoke for them all.

Buffy had called a grand meeting as soon as Worf had contacted her. Everyone   
had come to the Mansion. With all this in mind, Worf had held back in bringing   
any more hunting parties in and things had been pretty slow. There were still   
very few demons and vamps in either LA or Sunnydale, so Buffy and Faith had been   
bored to tears. They had gone to a couple of cities like San Francisco that had   
a fairly decent sized demon community still, if not enough to warrant a visit   
from a hunting party. They had enjoyed themselves immensely among those unused   
to Slayers; and it had helped them grow closer. 

Faith was slowly learning to trust again; and Joyce had made it a point that   
when she was in Sunnydale she stayed with the Summers. So the process had been   
slow but steady.

Buffy looked around the room.

“OK. Since Worf has been able to get us 10,000 Klingons looking to slice and   
dice, what is the situation?” She looked at Wes and Angel who had been given the   
task of finding out as much as possible about the Arch Demon Sebussis and his   
legions and world.

Wes began.

“The world that the Arch Demon lives on is called Agrogh. It is a demon world   
and has been apparently for millennia. Now there are over a 100 different types   
of Demons there; of all sorts. The Arch Demon is of the Urperth variety; horns   
but mostly human in appearance; stronger and faster than humans by about 50%. So   
not all that powerful as demons go physically; but they are quite intelligent.   
They have made up for their lack of strength and power by being a lot smarter   
and better organized. They have ruled Agrogh for over 5000 years. However they   
do not have total power there; and the Legions the Urperth command is the reason   
they have been able to rule. The Legions are of the Prothern demon type; they   
are mostly humanoid; but are clearly demonic. They are two to three times as   
strong as humans and are quicker as well. They have been loyal to the Urperth   
for most of the last 5000 years. There really is no chance they will rebel. So   
that is the major reason the Urperth’s have ruled and are very powerful off of   
Agrogh. There is no other demon army anywhere near that size and therefore no   
one has challenged them.”

Angel took over.

“One factor in our favor is that the Legions have not had to fight a serious war   
in thousands of years. Their discipline is absolute and they are constantly   
training; but as regards actual fighting they have done little. One legion is   
the most that has seen action; usually settling another civil war or the like   
somewhere else. But even that is seldom done. From what we have been able to   
find out the great majority of them have never actually had to fight anyone like   
a Klingon.”

Wes continued.

“They fight using sword and pike; shields are considered a sign of weakness. In   
many ways they fight like the old Roman Legions. There are rumors that the   
Greeks were taught about fighting in that style by demons that had deserted back   
around 400 BC. Phalanxes, called Tercios in the Middle ages. They   
have not changed their fighting style in 5000 years.”

Willow was curious.

“What is Agrogh like?”

Wes answered. “As a Demon world, vampires and the like can walk in the sun; it   
is a harsh world; a lot like say Afghanistan. Very dry and very hot. Holy items   
do not work there. Nothing of any religion means anything on a demon world.”

Buffy looked at Wes.

“Do we know what the Klingon home world is like?”

Angel nodded.

“I talked to Worf once on it; in our way of looking at it Qonos might be thought   
of as a demon world as well. Hot and dry.”

“So no real difference.”

“That is correct.”

“Have you been able to get maps?”

“We have been able to identify where the Legions are garrisoned; and have   
general maps of those areas. The Arch Demon likes to boast about his legions so   
getting information on them was not a problem.”

Buffy nodded and sat back and thought. She looked at Giles.

“How goes the spell for taking them there?”

Giles leaned back.

“With the help of the Coven we can transport as many as 2000 at a time.”

“How long between transports?” 

“One day.”

She looked at Wes.

“Once we invade and start cutting up the Legions, what do you see happening?”

“This is unprecedented. They will be confused and upset; I think we also need   
to look at taking out the Arch Demon as well. Once the Legions are decimated and   
with him dead, civil war will break out there. And on others demon worlds that   
have been kept in line because of fear of the Legions.”

“Wolfram & Hart?”

“The foundation of their power off of Earth has been the agreement and alliance   
with the Arch Demon. With him gone and the Legions destroyed, their power base   
is drastically reduced. They do have other alliances, but most of them will   
probably be drawn into civil wars and be unable to assist them.”

“So they will be left on their own here.”

“That is correct.”

“Vulnerable.”

“As never before. But remember Buffy, the Senior Partners are true demons; and   
while not of the first level, still very powerful. They will be of the same   
range if slightly weaker than the Mayor was once he ascended. And they still   
have other demons on their payroll. They will still be a very   
formidable foe.”

Buffy smiled. “If there were just us, they would still be too much to take   
down?”

“Very much so.”

“What about facing dozens of Slayers and others like witches?”

Only Willow and Giles had known of Buffy’s plan until that point. She then   
explained her intentions. Wes and the others were gobsmacked.

Cordy shook her head. “100 little miss like to fight types. Joy.”

Wes was trying to grasp the concept. “All of the potentials?’

Buffy shook her head. “Only those 14-18. The rest older and younger will remain   
as they were. Some of the potentials, especially the ones that the Council have   
had for too long, will be all but useless. We will use them as trainers.  
The youngest ones will get some really good training first before they are   
allowed to fight. AND they will all get the choice: fight or not. If they chose   
not to fight we will still make sure they are taken care of; and sent to college   
or something.”

Faith had been the only other one that Buffy had told; she smirked at the   
shocked looks from the others.

“B does like kicking over the table. This ought to be something to watch.”

Angel cocked his head at Buffy.

“You really are in this to win.”

Grimly she nodded.

“None of this balance crap.”

Wes looked at Buffy; he had been able to grasp the concept after a bit of   
thinking.

“When do you plan to do this?”

“First step is to find the potentials; the Council witches with the help of the   
Coven and Willow and Tara will be performing the spell to identify all the   
potentials worldwide this coming week. Once we have identified them we will   
contact them by a spell; I will appear to them in a dream and ask them to come   
here; to Sunnydale. Only those 14-18, of course. I am aware that could cause   
some problems but once we have gotten names for them we will see to it that   
letters go to the families of the younger potentials; offering them a expenses   
paid vacation to California. The Council wonks are working to make it like a   
sweepstakes prize. One good thing the Council did was have pretty good   
diplomatic contacts worldwide; that can come in handy for once.”

Wes was thinking hard.

“What about those potentials in places that are not friendly to the US?”

Giles answered. “Most of those still have decent relations with the UK; and that   
is where there invitations will come from; Sunnydale will not be mentioned. An   
alternate meeting place will be suggested to those.”

Buffy was firm.

“If they come from places where the women are held down we will contact them no   
matter what; and if they show any sign at all of being interested we will bring   
them here no matter what. Despite what their families and culture want. This is   
up to THEM not anyone else to decide.”

Cordy blinked.

“You mean kidnap them?”

“It is only kidnapping if they do not want to come.”

“But many of them will be underaged!”

“So?”

Cordy opened her mouth then closed it. Looked at Buffy again.

“Were you mature enough at 15 to make that decision?”

“Actually I was; I was frankly a little shallow and self centered back then”   
glaring at Dawn who smirked “But yes I was old enough to make that decision. I   
would have turned it down of course but it would have been MY decision. And I   
have no problem if some of them want to wait before doing anything. Once again   
it will be up to them.” 

Xander decided to confront the elephant in the room.

“What about bad slayers?” ignoring the look from Faith he got for that.

Buffy took a deep breath.

“The Guardian knew of a spell to take away the power. If necessary we will do   
that. But only as a last resort.”

Willow nodded somberly. “It is not something that can be reversed.”

Faith decided to speak up.

“After I went bad that would have been a good idea. Would have stopped a lot of   
bad shit that happened.”

They all looked at her and Buffy spoke up.

“I would like to say we probably would not have gone that far but I am not going   
to lie; if we had known back then we would have done it. Which is why if we have   
to do that, it will be after every other possibility fails. It will be the last   
resort and it will be something we will all talk about first.”

Dawn decided things had gotten to serious and piped up.

“So all these mini slayers: where are they going to be staying?”

Giles answered. “There is a large estate in Scotland that was used by the   
council as a vacation spot; that is where they will be going for their training.   
It is more than big enough for 50 or so. We doubt we will have that many wanting   
training all at the same time.”

Buffy nodded. “The only good part of the council training was that of teaching   
potentials the various martial arts and how to use weapons. That part will not   
change. Just about everything else will. They will get the best education that   
money can buy; those that want to fight and still go to college will have the   
opportunity to go to any college they qualify for; expenses will not be a bar.’

Tara was thoughtful.

“What about families.”

At that Giles sighed and took off his glasses.

“Everything we have been able to find out says that a Slayer cannot get   
pregnant.”

Willow nodded. “The good news is that once the spell is used to take away their   
powers, they will be able to have children. So they will have the chance down   
the road and to leave slaying and have families.”

Wes mused. “So Slayers will be able to retire someday if they want.”

Cordy looked at Buffy.

“So are you going to do it someday?”

“No.” 

That shocked all of them. Dawn gaped at her sister.

“Buffy! Why?”

Buffy sighed; she had not really wanted to talk about this but it was out there   
now.  
“Several reasons. I do not believe that I can lead them and not be a Slayer   
myself. By the time I am too old to do that I will be too old to have children;   
assuming I live that long. Also, already I am pretty well known among the demons   
and the vamps; any child I have will be a target. It is not fair to them. And as   
things progress I will be even better known; we will never get rid of all the   
demons and vamps; so the threat will never end. I will not put a child of mine   
through that. Look at what Dawn has been put through and she is my sister; for a   
child of the Slayer it will be much worse.”

They were all looking in sympathy at her; but Dawn was looking harder.

“There is more.” And it was not a question.

Buffy rubbed her head and sighed. Then looked at her sister.

“I frankly do not think I can do it; not and get things done that need to be. I   
would be at best a part time mother and I refuse to do that. It would not be   
fair to either the children or what I do.” She then held up her hands to stop   
any other comments.

“That is the decision I have made and I want no more said about it.”

Dawn looked at her sister. “Are you going to tell Mom?”

“No, and neither will you.”

The hard look on Buffy’s face convinced the rest of them to let it go.

The next week got hectic as the preparations for identifying all the potentials   
and the follow up to that was put in motion.

Giles was looking over the report when Buffy came in.

“Is that the final tally?”

“Yes. We have a total of 178 potentials identified from 14 to just before their   
18th birthday. There are also 102 that are younger than 14.”

“More than you thought.”

“Yes considerably more than anyone thought; I was prepared for the numbers to   
be a little higher since there is the probability that whoever or whatever was   
hiding some before no longer is; but these numbers surprise me. 280 total is   
about double what I was expecting.”

“Probably the fact that the Council was so stupid has a big bearing on this.”

“I have no doubt that it is a large factor; but the number still surprises me   
very much. And we might have to find another place to train them now in addition   
to what we have already got.”

“The Council has a lot of properties all over the world, correct?”

“Yes.”

“We agreed that the place to train them needs to be isolated not only to keep   
the attention level low but to make it easier to protect and spot threats early   
on.”

“There are several properties that meet that criteria; but they are all much   
smaller; probably only a dozen or so could be sent to each.”

“Which means a problem with trainers.”

“Yes.”

“We have the potentials that frankly would get taken out pretty soon if they   
were sent out; we can use them. Get an idea of how many different places we can   
train them in and we will do the best we can.”

The night after the identification, Buffy was with Willow and Tara as they   
prepared the spell for Buffy to contact all the potentials 14-18.

Buffy had listened to several suggestions on how to do it; in the end she   
decided to just wing it and speak from the heart.

“You think this is a dream. It is not. My name is Buffy Summers. I am the   
Slayer. You have the potential to be one as well. We stand against the forces of   
darkness; and have done so for over 35,000 years. You will be contacted in the   
next few days or few weeks. The choice is yours. You can talk to us; we will put   
something on the internet that will have the information you need to make a   
decision. Or we can send packets to you. Or you can come to us and talk. Once   
again the choice is yours. If you wish to do this and your family is against it,   
remember the choice is YOURS. Contact us and we will help you. This is not an   
easy calling; if you agree you will be facing death on a regular basis.”

This went out to each potential in their native language. It would be timed for   
each time zone to contact at 2 AM for each potential. They would all be   
contacted soon. The Web page Willow had put together would give out the basic   
facts. No one would think it was anything but a fantasy page otherwise. Numbers   
to call; addresses to write too; email addresses as well were given.

General Martok wanted more information on the enemy they would be fighting and   
Buffy agreed to come with Giles and Wes to see him; it would be their first trip   
outside of their dimension. Q had smirked when Buffy had contacted him.

“Moving right along. Good. I see you ignore the diplomatic niceties if possible.   
Jean Luc does not like that; I am trying to break him of that habit.”  
He had then sent her an amulet to wear that would allow her to keep her powers   
even outside of her dimension. It would be made so that no one could take it   
from her.

Buffy looked at the Amulet and understood why Picard did not like Q. It was   
about the size of a baseball and was red and garish and truly ugly. She knew he   
had deliberately made it that way. Nothing she had would go with it; it would   
clash with anything except a clown costume.

Willow and Tara did the spell and Buffy, Giles and Wesley appeared on the   
Bridge of the Enterprise. At least the Captain had been warned; if only minutes   
earlier.

Picard had been in his ready room; the Enterprise had just finished a rather   
touchy diplomatic mission and they were all just starting to relax. 

Q popped in.

“Visitors coming, Mon Ami. The Slayer and her party. They will be talking to the   
Klingons about their merry little visit to come.”

Picard sighed as Q went as fast as he came. He walked out into the main bridge.

“Q just informed me that Miss Summers and some of her people will be arriving soon.” 

Riker shook his head. “I guess we should be grateful we got any warning at all.   
They will probably be here in minutes.” The words had barely gotten out of his   
mouth when there was a flash and Buffy, Giles and Wesley appeared.

Buffy looked around. “Wow. Really high tech. But then again, this is a space   
ship.”

Giles and Wesley were also impressed. Picard advanced to greet them.

“Welcome to the Enterprise.”

Buffy smiled at him. “Thank you for having us. That is if Q gave you a choice.”

“He did not. Still you welcomed us when we popped into your world.”

“Well, after a little skirmish maybe. But then usually someone popping into our   
world wants to separate our head from our shoulders or something of that sort.   
Or destroy the world. So our reaction was actually pretty normal. Just glad you   
guys were good guys.”

Picard then led them to the conference room; calling his senior staff in as   
well.

Buffy looked around the conference room; outside of missing a tv screen and   
heaters/AC and the like, it actually was not all that different from others she   
had seen. Clearly more high tech, but still amazingly the same as her time and   
place.

Picard started it off.

“We have been informed that General Martok has been able to recruit 10,000   
warriors. But he wants more details on where and more importantly who they will   
be fighting. Worf will now contact him; and take you there on a shuttle so as to   
keep anyone from noticing our role.”

Giles nodded. “We believe we have a fair amount of information that he will   
need. We know where the Legions are garrisoned on that world; and they are   
spread out so that it will be possible to defeat them in detail.”

Picard nodded. “That is good. How about how they will be transported there?”

Wesley spoke up. “We can transport 2000 per day. Anywhere on that planet.”

Worf nodded. “I know he will want to have all there before he begins the   
attacks. Will you be able to shield them from notice until all have arrived?”

Giles nodded. “Yes we can do that. There are large parts on that world that are   
not inhabited; they will be sent there until all arrive; then they can be easily   
teleported to their objectives.”

Buffy nodded. “I will be going along with as well; my objective will be to kill   
the Arch Demon himself. Once he is dead and his legions destroyed, civil wars   
will break out all over the demon worlds. Wolfram and Hart will be cut off from   
all their off world support. We all already taking steps to prepare our forces   
on Earth to take advantage of that.”

Picard was impressed; they had clearly been doing extensive planning and   
preparations. He looked at Buffy.  
“Who will be with you when you face the Arch Demon?’

“Faith and I will be doing that. Willow will teleport us into his castle and we   
will do the rest. The Council Witches will make sure that the Klingons are   
transported after it is all over. It turns out that it is easier to send them   
back then get them here. Q has given us amulets so that we can use our power   
here in this dimension.” She showed hers. Then frowned at it.

“I know he deliberately made it as tacky as possible.”

At that Q appeared.

“Of course. It must be easily recognizable. “ Then was gone before Buffy could   
yell at him. She settled for glaring at the spot he had been.

It turned out that it would take a couple of days to get to where they could   
send the shuttle so Buffy and the others got a chance to find out more about the   
Federation as it was.

After a great deal of thought Picard had finally contacted the Chief of   
Starfleet about what they had found out on Earth. He had sent a team to come   
talk to Picard and the others; they had kept it all top secret. After careful   
looks at Kirk’s log entries, including his classified ones, they had agreed that   
there was no way anyone outside of Kirk could have given Gene Roddenberry that   
information. Ambassador Spock had been informed and he had visited the   
Enterprise.

Picard had greeted the Ambassador.

“Welcome to the Enterprise D, Ambassador.”

“Live long and Prosper, Captain Picard. I have read the teams report; and I   
agree that only Kirk could have furnished that information. The data on Zephram   
Cochrane is precise; and only myself, the Captain and Doctor McCoy knew about   
it. The Captain told me it would not go into his log. The Doctor would not have   
told anyone nor have written it down; the same with myself. That alone is   
definitive; however what happened to the Guardian of Forever’s solar system was   
as far as we can tell not an accident; nor was it natural. Yet it was not done   
by anyone officially from Star Fleet. It is possible someone else did it but the   
likelihood is infinitesimal.”

Picard took a deep breath. “Section 31?”

Spock nodded. “The most likely answer. The Guardian was a threat to any world   
since anyone could enter their history and change it. It made no judgments on   
those that wished to go. Reluctantly I must agree that it was probably better   
that it be destroyed.”

Picard was intrigued. “I have thought it likely that Section 31 existed; you   
believe it does.”

“I have seen it in action in the past. There have been several events that   
could only have been done by such a group.”

Picard slowly nodded. Then switched the subject.

“We do not have an identity of who Kirk was while on this other Earth.”

Spock was silent for a moment.

“When he was taken from the Enterprise B, I knew he was not dead. But I also   
knew he was beyond our reach. I finally felt his death 24 years later. The only   
one I told was Doctor McCoy.”

Picard slowly nodded. So many questions answered, but so many more to ask. He   
then handed Spock a data chip.

“This is a copy of everything that Gene Roddenberry himself wrote about the   
Federation, the Enterprise, Star Fleet and Kirk.”

Spock took the chip and looked at it for a long moment before slipping it into   
his robes.

“Thank you Captain. I have no doubt that the Captain did indeed do his best to   
see that the mistakes made at that time in our dimension were not made in the   
one he had been sent to.”

“He certainly did from what we could find out. The Supermen never existed; as   
well as other positive changes came that were different from ours. Of course   
other problems have replaced those to some extent; yet I think it is very likely   
there will be no 3rd World War in that dimension. The only real downside I saw   
is that the physical laws there prevent most of the technology that we use here   
from working. FTL will have to work on an entirely different theory.”

“It is possible that FTL is extremely difficult if not impossible there; yet   
the data gathered by Commander Data does seem to indicate a strong possibility   
that others have visited Earth of that dimension.”

“We cannot know for sure, but as Commander Data pointed out to me, even if   
99.9% of all UFO reports as they were called were either false or explained by   
other factors, there is still that .1% that is not. I hope they do indeed   
someday make it to the stars.”

“It would be indeed a waste if they could not.” 

Picard thought back to that meeting as he watched Buffy pummel a hologram that   
Data had created; it was supposed to be something that Klingons used as a   
training program; Word used it almost daily. It still amazed him at the power   
and strength and quickness she had; all in such a tiny package.

Buffy finished off the last one and stepped back to catch her breath; Worf had   
given her his toughest workout program and it had been good for her. Very   
different types and weapons used. Incredibly lifelike; they even bled and died   
like they were real.

Picard had let them know that they could not be told much about this   
dimension’s Earth; just in case. While the Prime Directive was not   
an issue, Picard still played it safe. So Buffy had worked out; and Giles and   
Wesley had occupied themselves with being told more about Klingons and the way   
they were and why; that would help them in their meeting to come.

Buffy was very interested in the shuttle; to her it was much more impressive   
that such a small craft could reach FTL than a big ship like the Enterprise.   
They were going to meet General Martok on a deserted world not too far from the   
boundaries of the Klingon Empire. He and the other clan leaders of the groups   
that would be fighting would be there.

Rosth 1 was a bleak world; with very little of anything. It had a thin   
atmosphere just barely able to support life; but was so dry and barren that   
there was very little there. Its resources were unremarkable so even mining was   
not worth it; so no one wanted anything to do with it; and it was the only   
somewhat inhabitable planet in the system. They were meeting in a deep   
depression on the southern part of the planet; there the atmosphere was at its   
thickest. Oxygen/nitrogen but like being at about 9000 feet on earth. Worf had   
given them all a booster to make up for the thin atmosphere.

The Klingon Birds of Prey landed one by one. In all 9. 8 from the clans and one   
with General Martok aboard. Buffy was fascinated by the looks of the ships; they   
seemed to scream savage and nasty; she liked them.

From each ship came two or three Klingons. In all 22. General Martok led them   
as they came close to the small shuttle and the three humans and one Klingon   
standing there. Martok quickly greeted Worf; making it clear he had no time for   
the supposed disgrace of the Mogh family. Then he went to Buffy and roared.

“So Small One, you have a true battle for us!”

Buffy smiled. “It will be if you are worthy.”

As expected that got growls from the other Klingons; none of whom had been on   
Earth. One of the bigger ones advanced on Buffy.

“Who are you to say anything to a Klingon warrior, human?”

Buffy walked up to him then picked him up and threw him 10 meters through the   
air. The other Klingons looked on in shock; Martok laughing uproariously.

“HA. She is their Chosen Warrior. Now you see why.”

Then Martok motioned to his aide who gave him a metal looking pipe. He then   
handed it to another large Klingon.

“Bend this if you can.” He struggled mightily but could not. Martok then gave it   
to Buffy who bent it into a U. The other Klingon’s gaped then each one took the   
pipe and tried to bend it back but could not.

Then Worf set up the holographic projector that showed the planet Agrogh.

Giles then gave the presentation and Wesley finished it showing where the   
various garrisons were located and their strengths; and where the Klingons would   
group before going on the attack. Martok and the other clan leaders looked at   
the presentation carefully then the planet. Surprisingly there was little   
comment; they were all satisfied that plenty of opportunity to fight would be   
had for all.

Only a day later they were back on Earth. Giles noted that Buffy had a very   
pensive expression on her face and when they were alone he asked her about it.

Buffy sighed and looked at him. “A view of a dimension without demons; still   
with danger but still. And even if we can find a way to travel to   
the stars I will not be around to see it. Just a little Sad Giles. Just a little   
sad.” 

11\. Opening Battles

There was a week to go before they were to head out to take care of the Demon   
Legions, and Buffy decided to check in and see how the potential situation was   
going.

The Council Diplomatic head was concentrating on half a dozen potentials that   
were in countries that tended to frown on strong women; mostly Islamic. They had   
been able to make initial contact but the situation was very tricky. There were   
others in countries like China where it would not be easy but it was manageable.   
So far over 20 of the older potentials had made contact. In only 2 weeks that   
was thought to be fairly good. And the pace had been picking up after the first   
week. Buffy kept telling herself she had to be patient.

Then the first ones started to show up; in Sunnydale. Mostly from the US and   
Europe. Buffy had been very firm about trying to identify all of the potentials   
so they could be kept an eye on. She was also hard core about making sure that   
any that were in a situation even faintly resembling Faith’s that action would   
be taken. And right away they had identified a handful that were as bad if not   
worse.

Giles had worked with the Council diplomatic types and lawyers and there had   
been a program set up to get them into a boarding school. Basically   
scholarships. The main training center had been quietly registered as a girls   
boarding school so as soon as they could get the girls out of their current   
situations they would be sent there. 

Buffy sighed as Giles gave her the details. She looked at him.

“We got shrinks to help them out, right?”

“Yes, they are ready. Those girls will be taken care of.”

“Good. Have we been looking at the younger ones to make sure that none of them   
are in trouble as well?”

Giles sighed. “Not until I made sure. They were only concentrating on the older   
ones at first. We should be getting details on the younger ones soon.”

“If we have to pull any of them they will go to the same place. That way they   
will be with their sister potentials.”

“It will be done, Buffy.”

The day before they left to start working the Demons over, she checked in again.

“OK. What are the numbers now?”

“41 have made contact; it is becoming fairly steady. So far 12 have indicated   
they want to start right away; while another 15 have decided to think about it;   
while 14 are not convinced this is real.”

“NO one has flat out said no?”

“Not yet. I admit I am a little surprised at that. But then again these are all   
ages 16-17.”

“Surprised that none of the younger ones so far are making contact.”

“Possibly they are not sure what to do.”

At that moment one of the council contacts called in to Giles. He took the phone   
and listened for a minute; then said “You know the procedures. I want updates   
sent daily.” He hung up and looked at Buffy.

“Apparently one of the younger people was designated to take the calls of the   
younger applicants. He had not bothered to report in until just a while ago. He   
has had contact with 37 younger potentials, ages 14-15. Of that number only 6   
flat out said no and leave them alone. 16 want more information; registered mail   
and the like. 15 want to know when they can start.”

Buffy smiled slightly. “So far so good.”

It had been decided that Willow would go with Buffy and Faith, but that she   
would use an invisibility spell so as not to be seen. They would teleport right   
into the middle of the castle as soon as the Klingons started things up.

The 40 Legions were garrisoned all over the planet to make sure everyone stayed   
in line. The planet only had one good sized ocean; almost 70% was land. So there   
was a lot of area to choose from. They were spread out 1-3 legions per area.   
With 8 attacking groups it was decided to have the 5 larger groups attack 5 of   
the 3 Legion areas; while the 3 Smaller groups attacked the 2 legion areas. That   
would result in just over half of the Legion being attacked in the first wave.   
And by luck they could all attack within an hour of dawn. Buffy felt it was a   
little ridiculous but they all insisted on warning the Demons so they could get   
into some kind of formation before the Klingons attack.

The first group that would be attacked was a 3 Legion garrison that was only a   
few hundred miles from the Arch Demon’s castle. It was the closest one to him   
and one of the reasons it was first on the list.

Krunge, of the house of Kord, roared at his warriors.

“Are you Klingon’s; or are you nothing?”

“KLINGON’S!” they roared. 

Just as the Demons came pouring out of their barracks and began to form up. The   
Klingons charged and began to cut them to pieces. The Demons were caught by   
surprise and had not fought anyone this aggressive or skilled ever. Their   
formations collapsed quickly and the melee began; much to the advantage of the   
Klingons.

This was the pattern of everyone of the first attacks; the demons were caught   
by surprise and were not ready.

Buffy and Faith teleported in; Willow was just a faint presence nearby. It was   
very much like a medieval castle; no real difference outside of where it was.   
Buffy and Faith had looked at the diagram Angel had gotten and knew just where   
to go.

Arch Demon Sebussis roared at his aid “FIND OUT!” and cuffed him, sending him   
flying. He got his armor on and picked up his sword; his legions were being   
attacked and he had to figure he would be too.

Buffy had found that she liked using the Scythe and Faith the Troll Hammer; so   
that was how then went into this battle. They cut and pounded their way past the   
guards fairly easily; then they got to the throne room and found more of them   
waiting.

Sebussis had his guard gathered together; clearly someone was inside his castle   
and heading his way. Reports were coming in from all over the planet; his   
Legions were under attack. And doing badly, if first reports were accurate. Who   
would have the resources to do this? None of those that dared to oppose him had   
the numbers to do this; not even if they all banded together. Which was   
impossible since they hated each other as much as they hated him; and he would   
have heard of it through his agents long before they got this far. 

There were 4 guards defending a big fancy door; Faith and Buffy needed less than   
a minute to get rid of them. Then Buffy kicked in the door.

Sebussis swung towards the main doors and watched as they were knocked open;   
one falling off the hinges and the other hanging. In walked two figures.

Buffy smiled at the gathered demons. “My name is Buffy. Now you die.”

Faith grinned. “My name is Faith. Boys, come and get it.”

They launched themselves into the group of about 20 armed demons.

Sebassis stared at the two figures that were cutting through his palace guard   
with ease. 2 small human women? Then he realized who they had to be; he knew the   
blonde- it was the Slayer! The other one seemed to be as able as she; she was   
swinging some kind of hammer that smashed anyone it hit. Two Slayers? But the   
other was supposed to have been imprisoned. Then he had to duck as the blonde   
sliced two of his guards with one cut of a strange looking axe like weapon and   
parts of them just missed him. Then she was smiling at him and he roared and   
charged with his sword high.

Buffy took a moment to smirk; clearly someone who had not had to fight in a   
very long time. If ever. She chose to end it quickly by ducking and swinging her   
Scythe so that his arm holding the sword went flying. 

Sebussis stared at where his arm had been – then looked at the small blonde.

“Bye Bye” was the last thing he heard as she cut his head off.

Faith had just finished the last of the guards when she saw Buffy cut the head   
demon’s head off. She smirked.

“Took your time, B.”

“Hey. I wanted him to know what was happening.”

With the battle over Willow dropped the invisibility spell and looked around at   
the carnage.

“EEEEEWWWWW.”

“Come on Wills, you have seen lots of blood and guts over the years.”

“Purple guts and blood just seems worse.”

In less than an hour more than half of the Legion was dead. The Klingons lost   
just under 200 warriors. They were teleported back to their staging areas and   
Buffy, Faith and Willow joined them. Martok saw them and raised a mug of Blood   
Wine to her.

“Is he dead?”

“Are you drinking blood wine?”

The Klingons roared in laughter. They were well on their way to getting smashed.   
Buffy grinned and nodded to them.

They then gathered where the Council witches were resting; and Willow cast a   
view spell that allowed them to see one at a time the areas that had been   
attacked. The Decimation showed was complete. Then Buffy asked Willow to show   
them the ones not attacked. They were all huddled in formation; clearly   
expecting an attack. Buffy grinned. 

“Wonder how long they will stay that way?”

Willow shook her head. “When they get word that the Arch Demon is dead, it could   
get interesting.”

Worf had seen to it that a large amount of Blood Wine had been shipped in; Buffy   
observed how fast it was going down and asked him

“You think you brought enough?” 

“I have more coming.”

Buffy and the others sacked out as the Klingons celebrated and then began to   
pass out.

Word of the attacks began to circulate very quickly; the death of the Arch   
Demon was slower to come. But clearly something was up in the demon world and it   
began to stir.

Buffy and the others watched as early the next morning Martok rousted out the   
hung over Klingons. They looked at the remaining garrisons and noted that the   
single ones had started to move towards the larger garrisons left; of which   
there were not that many. Martok sent his 3 small groups after the moving   
columns; and then sent the large groups to attack the remaining larger   
garrisons. 

By the end of that day, there were no intact Legions left on Agrogh. Bits and   
pieces that had fled; but that was all. Already the word had gotten out about   
the Legions destruction and the Arch Demons death; and old scores began to get   
settled. The demon civil war had begun. The Klingon only lost 87 warriors the   
second day, Martok mentioning to her that they already had learned lessons and   
had gotten better. And the weak ones were already dead. So the next day they all   
went home; celebrating and boasting of their victories. Lots of trophies went   
with them.

By the time Buffy and the others got back to earth, the word had spread.   
Wolfram & Hart could be seen to be in panic mode.

Angel was very happy to watch all this. He looked at Cordelia who laughed out   
loud.

“Never thought I would see a smile on your face when you weren’t Angelus.”

General Martok bowed to his Chancellor.

“They did well. The weak and stupid fell; the best got better. They are all   
blooded warriors now.”

Giles shook his head. “I never thought it would be that easy.”

Wesley mused. “They had not had to really fight in millennia, pretty much. They   
were fat and ready to be picked. In two days 40 Demon Legions destroyed. This   
will reverberate all over the Demon worlds and societies.” He looked at Angel   
who was as happy as he had ever seen. Any blow to Wolfram & Hart made him happy;   
and they had just seen their power base cut more than in half. Their other   
alliances were not even worth the paper they had been printed on; even with the   
curses and such. Black magic had its limits. Those demons would be looking at   
their own situations and how to seize power and advance; they would not care   
what was happening on Earth, which was considered an insignificant backwater to   
the Demon worlds.

The meeting of the Senior Partners was not a happy one. They had always been   
aware that by themselves they had little influence in the Demon universe. They   
were only second level Demons; and they had no world of their own. While they   
had great personal power, that mattered little in the Demon worlds. A great deal   
of their influence and reach had been founded on the bedrock of the Alliance   
with Arch Demon Sebussis. That was gone. They were well aware of the fact that   
their other alliances were mostly based on those others fear of the 40 Legions.   
Which were no more. The one thing they all wondered was this: Who had done it.   
There had been no survivors left to tell the tale from the Arch Demon’s Castle;   
he was dead but who had done it? This had to be considered a general attack;   
weaken the Demon Realms so that someone could take advantage. But who?

The word had reached Wolfram & Harts earth HQ in LA. A hurried meeting of the   
supervisors was held. They were all fairly new due to the last purge; they had   
just been getting their feet and getting ready to really start making decisions   
and now this had happened. Lilah Morgan and Lindsey McDonald had a quiet meeting   
of their own. Lilah started it off. 

“With the Legions gone, the Senior Partners have lost most of their power in the   
Demon world. It was their alliance with Sebussis that was their power base.”

“What about here?”

“The demons living here fear the Senior Partners and the firm by themselves.   
But now they have no reach or power beyond Earth.”

“What will they do?”

“Not much they can do. It is what it is.”

“Who did it?”

“That is the real question. I am waiting for some more information about who   
attacked. They came by the thousands, apparently, striking at the Legions at   
their garrisons all over Agrogh.”

“No one in the Demon realm had that power. Even if several of the other demon   
lords got together and that would not happen.”

“And Sebussis would have found out about it long before they struck. He had the   
other demon worlds thoroughly penetrated with spies. That was another benefit   
that the Senior Partners have lost; they really did not develop their own   
separate intelligence service off world.”

“Seems like they relied on Sebussis for a whole lot. Always wondered what the   
benefit to him was of having the Alliance?”

“I have heard that the Senior Partners had something on his clan for thousands   
of years; that was where it came from. Does not matter now.”

“What do we do?”

“In a way we are now much more valuable to the Senior Partners; they only have   
Earth now. Nothing else they can be sure of.”

“The Apocalypse they have been planning?”

“That will be interesting. Will they move it up now; or delay it.”

“Was not going to happen for a while anyway. Not sure they could move it up   
much if they wanted to.”

“That is true.”

“Considering that they might not have anywhere else to go they might want to   
reconsider it.”

“We shall see.”

Two days later they were talking again. Lindsey was stunned.

“The Slayer?” 

“Has to be. There is clear evidence that the demons that attacked Sebussis and   
destroyed his legions were the same ones that the Slayer had been bringing to   
hunt here on Earth. Only there were a lot more than anyone thought.” 

“A WHOLE lot more. Thousands. If she has their allegiance, she could attack most   
of the Demon worlds and decimate them.”

“That would not be her goal. It is clear now; she is responsible for Earth and   
could care less about other worlds EXCEPT how they affect Earth. Sebussis and   
his Legions affected Earth because they supported Wolfram & Hart. She intends to   
take down the Senior Partners. She just killed off a Hell God; why would the   
Senior Partners scare her now?”

“We have very little information about how Glorificus was killed.”

“Just that she was and it had to be the Slayer. How she did it is another   
question; but there is none that she did it.”

“Yeah, I guess so. We now know she runs the Council and has access to all of   
their resources.”

“Wolfram & Hart never worried about the Slayer and the Council before.”

“They better now. I have a hunch that this is only the beginning.”

“Practically speaking, the Senior Partners are still powerful demons.” He mused   
after a moment.

“Really? Look at who she has already destroyed in her career and tell me that   
the Senior Partners look all that formidable.”

Lindsey blinked and slowly nodded. “I guess I just accepted their power as a   
given.”

“You and just about everyone else.”

He looked at her. “But not you.”

“Things change. And they have really changed now.” 

12\. Making changes

With the Legions taken care of and Wolfram & Hart now running scared Buffy   
decided they had some breathing room to concentrate on the Potentials. Within a   
week of coming back from Agrogh, they had gotten replies and interest from   
almost 90% of the Potentials ages 14-18. A total of 14 had been already sent to   
the Training area in Scotland; all 17 years old. They were technically attending   
a exclusive boarding school. Arrangements were being made to get another 10 out   
of very bad situations; while 8 others were in situations that were going to be   
carefully watched. Buffy had been very clear on that.

At a meeting held after the battles, Giles had given a rundown on the totals.   
Of the 172 potentials ages 14-18, 154 had responded positively to one degree or   
another. Of the 18 remaining, 14 had refused categorically; and 4 were still in   
the process of being contacted as they were really out in the middle of nowhere   
in Africa and Asia. Buffy was impressed upon viewing the map that had been put   
together showing where all the Potentials were originally located. The fact that   
only four had not either made contact or been contacted in just over a month was   
impressive. Buffy made sure that everyone knew that she appreciated the effort.

After the over view, Giles got into a breakdown of the numbers.

“87 had shown real interest in becoming Slayers; and by that I mean a great   
deal. 31 have shown moderate interest; and 36 have shown some interest. It is   
still early but I do think that we are probably looking at around 100 in the end   
wanting to be Slayers.”

Buffy and the others were thoughtful about this. She stirred. 

“Right about 50% more than we originally thought.”

Giles nodded. “And once again this is early; but I think 100 is probably the   
minimum and it will more than likely grow some.”

Willow had been looking things over and shook her head.

“I think this number is low.”

They all looked at her and she continued.

“Remember, none of them have felt the power yet. I think that could be a huge   
difference.”

Buffy looked at Faith and she shrugged. Buffy contemplated that thought.

“I never felt anything suddenly; the dreams came first then I had hardly   
realized I was stronger before Merrick showed up. But when we do this they will   
all feel it and it will be expected; and then they will start to get used to it.   
I think Willow might be right.”

Giles was polishing his glasses thinking hard. Wesley slowly nodded.

“I think so as well. Had not really thought about how different this will be   
rather than a regular calling.”

Cordelia shook her head. “Instead of 100, we might have 150 little misses like   
to fight. That could get hard to control.”

Giles nodded. “Something we had not considered but I have to admit we should   
have thought of that. We need to start making preparations to handle many more   
than we thought.” 

Wesley shook his head. “We can handle 50 at the main center; and we can handle   
maybe at most another 40 or so at the three other places we have identified.   
That would still leave us short even at the lower number.”

Buffy sat back and thought about it all.

“OK. We will need to change things; leave the estate as the finishing place for   
the oldest ones ready to start patrolling and fighting. Find someplace else for   
the others who will be in school for some time. Basically we need to buy a girls   
school somewhere.”

Wesley agreed. “I think that is the best solution; there are closed girl schools   
in England in various places; quite a few closed in the last 10 years or so as   
coed schools became more the norm even for the upper classes. We should be able   
to get one that will work for us and even the smallest ones would be big enough   
for our purposes.”

Xander put his two cents in.

“Does it have to be in the Land of Tweed? Why not have it in the US?”

Wesley and Giles glared at him while the rest snickered.

Buffy though was thoughtful.

“He does have a point. The Hellmouth is in the US; and the secondary Hellmouth   
is in the US as well near Cleveland. Even if somehow we find a way to close the   
one at Sunnydale, odds are the one at Cleveland would get stronger. Since the   
Hellmouth will always be our primary responsibility that is something to   
consider.”

Willow nodded. “I think we should look at having the school here in California,   
say around LA, while the finishing school for the ones getting ready to fight   
should stay at the estate in Scotland. I do think it is a good idea to keep the   
two groups separated; the ones in Scotland need to concentrate on getting ready   
to fight for their lives; an isolated area with few distractions would be   
better.”

Giles and Wesley sighed; once again causing grins around the room.

Buffy looked around and saw little disagreement; and then nodded.

“OK that is how we are going to do it. So we need to find a place real fast.   
That is now a priority, people.”

Then she took a deep breath and looked at Giles.

“Now for the not so pleasant part. Do we have any signs yet of bad ones?”

Faith looked around and shrugged. “Hey guys, we gotta be straight up on this. A   
lot of what I did came from inside me; some of it because of how I was raised   
but it was still inside of me.”

Giles was polishing his glasses. “So far no real signs; perhaps the ones most   
enthusiastic might require watching; but nothing that looks bad at the moment.”

Buffy looked at him. “What about those that we are getting out of bad   
situations?”

“The first ones will be removed from their current situations in the next week.   
All 10 will be in Scotland in 2 weeks. We will of course be evaluating them and   
the professional staff will be interviewing them.”

Buffy took a deep breath and looked at Faith. “I think you need to be there; and   
greet them. You know what they have been through; you were there. You can   
understand them better than anyone here.”

Faith slowly nodded. “Not going to say I want to; but I see your point and you   
are right. If they are going bad I will probably see it faster than anyone else.   
Even the Shrinks. Cause if they have been able to survive so far, they already   
know how to lie and play along.”

Giles started to say something then slowly nodded. Wesley as well.

Buffy shook her head as if to shake off bad memories then looked at Giles.

“How is it going with looking at the younger potentials as regards bad   
situations?”

“It is moving along; of course a little slower due to the priority of taking   
care of the older ones. So far we have found 18 that look like it could be bad;   
I have made it a point to send those that worked on identifying the problems   
with the older potentials to also work with the younger ones; they will have   
experience.”

“What about those in say the Muslim countries and elsewhere that have made it a   
point to keep women under control?”

“We have been able to contact all of the older ones; and there are 9 that we   
are looking at closely. Of course this will be more sensitive so it will take   
longer.”

Buffy sighed. She did not like delays on something like this but realized that   
it was inevitable.

One week later Faith found herself waiting on a cold day in Scotland (as if   
there was ever anything else, and Faith came from Boston) for the arrival of the   
first of the potentials extricated from their very bad living situations. She   
had been working on the word a day calendar and had found some of them   
interesting; extricated was one.

The first two came from London and Birmingham; the next three were from the   
Balkans; one came from Paris, and four were from various places in the US. There   
were translators ready. The next groups were coming from Asia and Africa;   
mostly; with a couple from South America.

Mindy Adelson and Jane Cook were both 15 years old; and Faith needed nothing   
but her first look to see what she needed to see: tough and hard. They would   
have needed to be to survive. They stared at her in deep suspicion; Faith had   
gotten out of her normal leathers and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with   
boots.

“oo you?” came from Jane.

“I am Faith. And I went through exactly what you two went through at your age.   
Been there and had it done to me.”

They had not been told about being potentials or slayers; they had just been   
taken from their situations and brought here.

Mindy was suspicious. “You a yank.”

“Boston. Drunk and drug addict for a mother; never knew my father. I was lucky   
I was able to fight off a couple of moms boyfriends. So that did not happen to   
me; though it was close a couple of times.”

Jane grinned viciously. “One of mom’s tried it on me; got a boot in the balls.”

Faith nodded approvingly. “Always the best way.”

Mindy was somber. “I almost got it; he passed out before he could do me.”

“One thing we will teach you here is how to keep that from happening. Bottom   
line this place is for those that are in deep shit like you two were; to have a   
chance at a real life instead of an early grave.”

Faith was able to get them to talk to her and by being blunt about what had   
happened to her they were willing to give her a chance. When the next ones came   
in, even with the interpreter needed she was able to get the point across. One   
thing that Giles had decided was that there would only be women around for the   
first few days; they had been fortunate enough to get female shrinks  
. This was to prove a very smart thing. Virtually all of those that were   
brought in had deep suspicions of virtually any male.

After a week Buffy called in to see how it was going.

“B, it was tough at first; but after a while it got better. Once they knew they   
were safe they started to let their guards down. It was pretty bad what happened   
to most of them. But they are all pretty tough; none of them got broken by it.   
So far I can’t see any of them going bad. Didn’t get any bad vibes anyway.”

Buffy sighed in relief. “That is real good. You done good, Faith.”

Faith was glad B was not there to see her blush. “Five by Five, B. When is the   
next batch coming?”

“Next week. Some of the younger ones will be coming as well. The youngest is   
7.”

Faith sighed. “Damn that is tough. But I think some of them here can help them;   
they are getting better and I think maybe their helping others will help them.”

Buffy smiled. Faith was coming into her own; she could actually feel it.

“So you don’t have any trouble staying until they are settled in?”

“Fine with that B. I guess I don’t want to go either.”

In the future they were to be called the Wild Bunch. All fiercely loyal to   
Faith.

Wolfram & Hart’s HQ in LA had been percolating with rumors ever since the word   
spread about the destruction of the Legions and the demise of the Arch Demon.   
But nothing had been heard from the Senior Partners. Which of course just brewed   
more rumors. It had been almost a month since and they had not sent word or made   
an appearance. The Supervisors were nervous enough as it was; being new to the   
jobs and now with the whole situation changing as it was. It was now known to   
all that the Slayer had been the one to start it; and that of course fueled more   
rumors. As was their wont, every few days Lindsey and Lilah met quietly to   
exchange information; it had been agreed that for the time being their rivalry   
would be put on hold. Survival came first.

Lindsey checked the room they had been using; he had special charms that   
detected possible eavesdropping; Lilah had her own and checked as well when she   
came in. Once they were both satisfied that there was no one listening they got   
down to it. Lindsey started it off.

“All information indicates a full scale civil war on all the main Demon worlds   
is gathering strength; except Pylea. But it is a good bet it will start up there   
before long.”

LIlah nodded. “A lot of feuds and bad blood was tamped down by the Legions and   
fear of them; now it is all getting settled and evened out.”

Lindsey shook his head. “And that of course will cause more feuds and bad blood   
among the losers.”

“Which will cause another civil war in the future.”

“Virtually guaranteed to be a never ending process.”

Lilah mused. “They hate each other so much, I cannot see it getting any better;   
unless one side wipes out the other.”

“That could happen in a few cases but not many.”

“Still nothing from the Senior Partners?”

“Nothing. The department heads are just about ready to panic.”

“Well if they cut and run then that leaves opportunities."

“I guess one could call them that.”

“I find myself quite willing to be an underling right now.”

“Agreed. Though the supervisors have those contracts; they cannot run.”

“Unless they can find someone powerful enough to break it for them.”

“Very hard to do. It would take an extremely powerful witch or warlock to break   
one of those contracts. The Senior Partners have had thousands of years to   
perfect them.”

“What if the Senior Partners abandon them? I seem to recall reading one that   
indicated that is possible.”

“The Senior Partner named has to formally decree it abandoned; and that is not   
likely.”

“And they arranged it so that it would be passed on to another Senior Partner   
anyway if he was to be killed.”

“The only way free for them would be for all of them to die; and since there   
are 5 of them that is not likely.”

“Unless the Slayer decides to go after them.”

“There are many places they can go; they would be hard to run down.”

“But if these civil wars get worse, won’t that cut down on their options?”

Lilah slowly nodded. “If that was her intent, it is working.”

“What is the word on those watching her?”

“Not much. That witch of hers has gotten much stronger and better; and has been   
learning from the Council Witches and if rumor is correct, the Coven at Devon.   
They are unable to plant any listening devices and any spells are now reflected   
back; her home and the other places she frequents now have very strong magical   
wards.”

“So far there have been no more hunting parties.”

“Those might have been learning sessions preparing them for the big show.”

“If so, and there are no more, that would take some of the pressure off.”

“Which would make the Senior Partners more willing to come back and perhaps   
stay.”

“You think that is why they have not come?”

“I do. But that still does not explain why they have not even sent any word or   
instructions.”

“Well, what could they say? They have to be in the dark as much as anyone else   
is. And they might be worried that they could be traced if they sent word.”

Lilah was thoughtful at that. “If they are that worried about even sending   
messages, they have to be thinking of an escape plan.”

Lindsey blinked at that. “Abandoning Earth completely?”

“There are far off dimensions that this current situation would not affect; I   
think it is possible they might decide to relocate and cross Earth off   
completely.” 

“What would the results of that be?”

“Well for one their contracts would be null and void if they went beyond a   
certain distance as regards dimensions. No one knows what the limit is, but   
there is one.”

“Talk about a free for all.”

“But once again without the Senior Partners power, and frankly even with it,   
with the way the Slayer is reportedly remaking the Council and especially with   
her new allies, it would be a matter of time before she decides to take us   
down.”

“I wonder.”

Lindsey realized where Lilah was going. “You think you could make a deal?”

“It is possible.”

“This Slayer cannot be bought off.”

“You never know but that is besides the point. All information indicates that   
she has pretty much taken over the Council with help from the US and UK   
governments. Something else is also going on; but we have not been able to find   
out. The point is that this Slayer does not play by the rules of the Council or   
any previous slayer. She is known to have actual friends that are Demons; and   
her record with Angel indicates she does not see everything in black and white.   
Show her advantages and she will go along with things no one else would before   
her.”

Lindsey shook his head in disbelief. “Wow. Now that is interesting. You think   
she realizes that this war never ends?”

Lilah nodded. “That is the take I get from all information on her. She wants   
things to be safe for most people and to have peace and quiet. She is realistic   
enough to see that there never will be total victory.”

“But you really need to talk to her to find out. And that is kind of risky   
right now.”

“Is it?”

Picard greeted Worf as he came back from the battles. He had been fortunate not   
to have been wounded.

“Greetings, Lieutenant. I take it that the campaign was successful?”

“It was Captain. The Legions were destroyed and the Arch Demon killed. The   
Klingons lost 287 warriors and killed all but a handful. It took only two days.”

Picard was amazed at that.

“Incredible.”

“The Legions had grown soft; their training had made them beyond stale; their   
leadership was unable to adapt and once their formations were broken up they   
were easy kills.”

“General Martok’s reaction?”

“He was very pleased. The idea was to blood the forces that would be fighting   
the civil war certain to break out once the Chancellor dies. And that was done.   
The weak and stupid were removed.”

Picard thought about that. “What next?”

“He still wants to keep sending small groups to hunt and learn; he wants to   
choose them now so that only higher officers go. He believes they   
are the ones that need actual battle experience.”

Picard nodded. “That makes sense. He is preparing an army for a war; the   
leadership must be ready.”

“He also believes that in the varied situations they will go to, the ones unable   
to adapt and react will get killed.”

Picard sighed. A very brutal but pragmatic procedure.

It had been two months since they had started to remove the potentials from bad   
living conditions and sent to Scotland. Buffy called weekly to check up; then   
Faith had convinced her to visit. Buffy had quizzed her on this.

“Faith, I have had a pretty easy life all told. Yeah my parents got divorced but   
big deal there. These girls take one look at me and they will see what you saw   
when you first met me.”

“B, you are the head honcho. You need to meet these girls and they need to meet   
you. And bring G Man with you.”

Buffy was unsure but agreed and brought Giles with her. She spent the whole time   
on the plane going over (decided to save Willow and the other witches the strain   
of teleporting) talking to him about how to go about it.

“God, Giles, I have no idea how to do this. These are girls that have had a real   
shitty deal in life; compared to them I have been living in paradise.”

“They have been told about Slaying, correct?”

“Yeah, Faith clued them in two weeks ago. Once they had settled in.”

“Talk about being a Slayer. Angel and Angelus; Kendra. Let them realize what a   
weight you have been carrying. Most of the time all but alone. Which is   
something they will not have to do.”

Buffy mulled that over. “Do not want to come off as boasting or better than   
you.” 

“No you don’t. Just be yourself Buffy.”

Buffy took a deep breath. Then pushed the door open to the conference room where   
they were all waiting.

“OK. People this is how it is. My Name is Buffy Summers. I am the senior slayer   
simply because I am still walking around in one piece. Faith is the second   
slayer. We were both Chosen in the old way; when the time comes you will be   
chosen very differently. No longer one girl in all the world. You will never   
have to face things alone as Faith and I have had to. So you are going to be a   
lot luckier in that area if you choose to fight. And that is one other way that   
you will have it better: You will get a real choice. If you do not want to   
fight, we will still see to it that you get schooling and college if you want   
it; and a start on a regular life. If you do choose to fight, you will be well   
trained and will never be sent alone into battle with no one to watch your back.   
That time is over and if I have anything to say about it, will never come back.”

Giles smiled very slightly. He was as almost always very proud of his Slayer. 

13\. things are a changing

Worf had contacted them about another hunting party; and Buffy had agreed and   
they had decided to visit New Orleans. This group of 10 Klingons were a little   
older and supposedly wiser; but Buffy saw little of that in evidence.

But overall it went well and in three days they pretty much cleaned out New   
Orleans of most of its bad demons and vampires. They had faced a variety of   
demons and Buffy frankly thought it was pure luck that none of the Klingons were   
killed. They were very reckless.

Worf agreed and talked to General Martok about it afterwards.

“They showed poor judgment. I agree with Miss Summers that it was pure luck none   
were killed.”

Martok nodded. “I chose them for that reason; I had hoped a few would die but   
one cannot always get what one wants. But I am glad that my suspicions of them   
were proven. I will make sure they do not get any important commands in the   
future.” 

Buffy was told by Worf why they had been chosen, and was a little steamed by it;   
but shook it off. She really could not complain considering how much   
help they had been.

Lilah looked around; Lindsey had gotten more paranoid and this time they were   
meeting outside the Wolfram & Hart’s HQ. He finally appeared being very   
cautious.

“OK, why this way?”

“Got a quiet word that the Supervisors are now using very specifically focused   
listening spells inside the building. I am not sure what we have would detect   
them.”

Lilah was thoughtful. “That is interesting; they are getting worried. And still   
no word from the Senior Partners.”

“I think that is getting increasingly important. I think they might already   
have booked it.”

“Or they are working hard to get new alliances to maintain their power.”

“Where are they going to get any? There is no place or anyone to go to in the   
area we have operated in the past. If they have to go further there are other   
problems involved. And frankly what can they really offer?” 

Lilah slowly nodded. Much of what he was saying she had been thinking.

“True. It never made much sense for the Alliance with the Arch Demon; he had no   
interest in Earth and anything off of it he could just take. I would really like   
to know how the Senior Partners got it done all that time ago.”

“I have been thinking on it. I had heard the original agreement or whatever was   
about 15,000 years ago. Now I have never heard the date but was that not very   
long after the first great migration of Demons off of Earth?”

“That is what I have heard; Earth was just too blah for them; they like harsh   
and hard worlds. Not to mention this planet’s sun is not good for many of them.”

“Maybe they got some kind of agreement due to that movement; something they   
would never have gotten otherwise.”

“Sounds reasonable. Not that it matters now. I am really beginning to believe   
the Senior Partners have cut and run.”

“Word is starting to get around that some of the Demon clans here are worried;   
the Slayer had another hunting party in New Orleans this last week.”

“Same as usual?”

“Pretty much. About 10 of them with her. Cleaned out New Orleans pretty good.”

“I noticed a lot of Demons have relocated that we have business with. Heading   
for places not considered hot spots.”

“Only thing they can do. No one really can stand up to the Slayer and her Demon   
friends.”

“Still wonder where in the Demon worlds did she get them from?”

“That has got everyone climbing the walls. The bodies left on Agrogh are not   
like any Demons anyone knows of. And that encompasses a lot of Demon Worlds.”

“And apparently she still can bring them in for their play time. And everything   
I have heard indicates that is exactly what those Demons consider it- playtime.”

“Warrior Demons clearly; and a whole lot better than what Sebussis had.”

“Not even close. Yet they are not as strong or fast from what we have   
gathered.”

“But a lot more aggressive and combative; and that counts for a lot.”

“So what are the totals now?”

Giles went down the list.

“We have made contact with all 172. 18 were removed from their situations and   
are now at the Estate in Scotland. 10 of the younger potentials were also   
removed and are now in Scotland. At this time there are no indications that they   
have been permanently damaged to the point that they could be a risk. We have   
now 24 older Potentials in training.”

Buffy thought about that. “Which pretty much fills that place up.”

“Yes it does. We are looking at that old school outside of LA as the answer.”

A Private school that had closed down over 10 years ago on the outskirts of LA   
was the best possibility they had been able to find. Originally meant to have   
about 150 students, it had the necessary facilities and was not in bad shape. A   
big wall surrounded it and that made it especially attractive. It was in the   
foothills and there was not too much around it. Mostly ranches and the like. So   
there would not be too many around to notice strange things. They would need to   
build living quarters though.

Buffy had looked it over and since they needed something soon had decided that   
it was the best bet and had started the process of buying it.

“Well with any luck we will have the deal done in the next week; we already have   
plans in the works to build the dorms and everything else we need. Xander knows   
an architect that he worked with some last summer and he has been getting the   
plans together. If we offer a big enough bonus we should be able to get what we   
need built in 90 days or so.”

“And that is when you are going to do it?”

Buffy nodded. “I want the school ready to go. So when they start showing up we   
are ready for them.”

Angel had been keeping an eye on Wolfram & Hart and had cultivated some demons   
that did business with them. The fact that they had apparently made no moves   
since the battles was very suspicious. He talked to his people one morning after   
spending most of the night sniffing around.

“I have heard this from at least three sources so I am beginning to think it   
might be true. The Senior Partners not only have not visited in over three   
months, they have not even contacted management in that period as well. Now I   
have no way of knowing if management has tried to contact them, but it does make   
you wonder.”

“How often does the Senior Partners show up?”

“At least one or two always show up once a quarter; and the whole group makes   
it at least once a year unless something is going on. So they have missed, if   
this is true, the quarterly meeting. Everything I hear has the management really   
jumpy.”

Cordelia was working on her nails and Gunn was polishing his ax like weapon.   
Neither of them cared all that much; if the evil lawyers were quiet that meant   
easier times for them.

Wesley was thinking hard. “We know that they based a lot of their power and   
authority on the alliance with the Arch Demon Sebussis. He was the Chairman of   
the Council of The Black Thorne. Which has now dissolved with what sounds like a   
bang; all members involved in civil wars on their own home worlds. With the   
Legions destroyed and Sebussis dead, they have no real pull off world. As Second   
Level Demons they have little respect anyway out there. And a lot of the fear   
they enjoyed here was also due to the Alliance. With all that gone, they are   
severely weakened. Could it be they are just keeping their heads down until the   
Civil wars die down and they see what they can get?”

“Possible. But what can they offer other worlds and other Demon lords; and that   
was assuming those Demon Lords have any real power anyway. No one had a force   
even close to the Legions; and with the rest of them fighting each other why   
would they bother with Earth. It is not very nice for demons anyway. One reason   
so many of them left over 15,000 years ago when it became possible. 

Picard looked at Worf.

“This group was different.”

“General Martok hand picked them. He told me that he did not expect them to do   
well. I believe he was disappointed they all came back. He mentioned that they   
would not be getting any commands if he had any influence at all.”

“They were that bad?”

“Reckless and careless. Even for Klingons.”

Picard thought about that and sighed. “The next group, ask him about that.”

“Yes Sir.”

Lilah was very quiet.

“It was a lie.”

“Hanson got plastered and I slipped him something and got him to talk. The   
Management made up the story about the Senior Partners working on new alliances   
and that everything would be back to near normal soon. The real story is that   
Management has tried to contact them every week and have gotten no reply.”

“They want to buy time; they want to be sure that the Senior Partners have   
truly abandoned them before they move.”

“I wonder what they could be planning? Without the Senior partners there really   
is no power at all in the demon world. No one would fear Wolfram & Hart at all   
without the Senior Partners.” 

“I think the only thing they could do would be to abandon most demon enterprises   
except strictly cash and carry and the like. Actual legal agreements; nothing   
else. All the other things that we have been involved in over the years abandon   
them.”

Lilah mused “So much of what Wolfram & Hart has been involved in over the last   
10 years or so skates the margins around the Demon world. Just how much business   
would we lose if we got out?”

Lindsey thought about that. “Our sections. Some others. But come to think of it   
a lot would still go on.”

Lilah looked at him. “So we might have a bullseye on our backs and not know it;   
if they wanted to clean things up.”

He slowly nodded.

Buffy looked over the plans that had been agreed on as regards the new school.   
They would build dorms for 200, just in case. Some other buildings as well but   
nothing else major. She looked at Xander.

“When can this be done?”

“IF we push it by the beginning of February.”

“Push it.”

Buffy looked around at the decorations; they had not been able to do much with   
Thanksgiving since the Klingons had come at that time. But Joyce was determined   
to get things done right for Christmas.

Joyce checked the turkey and the other dishes and smiled. This was the first   
time in a while that they had been able to get everyone together.

Willow and Tara were due in soon; they would teleport. They were working on the   
spell to activate the potentials.

The First Among Equals looked around at the Coven.

“Willow astonished me with the spell she constructed. It is a shame that she is   
not better at Latin.”

The one who had been supervising this shook her head.

“She has found that as long as the translation is exactly correct she can use   
English.”

“I had not thought that was possible.”

“It is.”

“I wish we had known about this before; many fine Wicca’s who had unfortunate   
problems with Latin could have done much more.”

“Her power is still increasing; she has an insatiable need to know more.”

“We do not yet know her limits.”

“I would suggest we bring her here for a longer stay; she still needs to learn   
the downsides of Magic; what it cannot do and what the price can be.”

The First among Equals looked around at the Coven. “It is agreed.” 

Willow was fascinated by crafting spells; it was like creating a computer   
program but so much more interesting. This spell to carefully choose certain   
potentials for activation was very intricate. The rules for the creation of   
spells were very precise. The Coven had been showing her what happened when   
supposedly minor mistakes were made. She was just glad that she was getting so   
good at translating Latin into English. She just never could get the hang of   
Latin.

Joyce smiled as Tara and Willow appeared. She liked the two young witches very   
much. 

Angel was staying behind to keep an eye on Wolfram & Hart; they had been too   
quiet. Cordelia dragged Gunn and Wesley with her. Xander and Anya had arrived;   
as had Spike. Watching Spike and Xander go at it was always fun.

Buffy looked around the table. Dawn, her mother, Giles, Xander, Anya, Willow,   
Tara, Cordy, Gunn, Wesley and Spike made for a very full table. She looked at   
Giles. 

“You get the prayer, Giles.” 

Giles looked around the table and thought back to the all too often cold and   
bleak holiday times at home and smiled. This was the way it should be. Joyce had   
forbidden any business talk this day.

Lilah and Lindsey had not been able to find out if the Management had any   
special plans for them; but maybe they were too busy worrying about their own   
futures. Management had very special contracts; virtually unbreakable by any   
means. Perhaps if the Coven at Devon were to concentrate, it could be done; but   
that was as likely as a Vampire sunbathing on a LA Beach. Lilah and Lindsey had   
mid level contracts; if they could find a Witch or Warlock strong enough they   
could be broken. Lilah was carefully looking around.

Lindsey had his own problem; he had started to see Eve, one of the Special   
Partners human constructs, mainly as a means to get information at first. As a   
Child of the Special Partners, she was linked to them and completely subject to   
them. She was very lost as she also had not been in contact since the Legions   
were destroyed. He was astonished at how much he felt for her; a very selfish   
and self centered man he was totally unfamiliar with the feelings he was getting   
for the young woman.

Giles sighed and stared at a calendar on the wall in the office at the back of   
the Magic Box. It said December 28, but he was not in the holiday mood. Not   
after reading the report finally received from the council team investigating   
the remains of the Order of Dagon’s castle, which had been thought to have been   
destroyed completely by Glory. But the team had found a hidden chamber that had   
remained intact; and it had contained most of the Order’s papers and texts.   
Written in an obscure Eastern European dialect long extinct, it had taken them a   
while to translate it all. 

Buffy headed over to the Magic Box, wondering what was up. Giles had called her   
and asked her to come over immediately. She hoped it was nothing big.

Giles sighed as Buffy walked into his office. He motioned her towards a chair.   
He had tried to figure out how to tell her then decided to just hand her the   
report.

Buffy read it three times; then stared at the wall for several minutes. Finally   
she looked at Giles.

“How is this possible?”

“The Order of Dagon was almost 2000 years old before Glory destroyed it. They   
were dedicated; fanatical about fulfilling their purpose of protecting the Key   
from the Beast. Their Seers foretold their destruction 15 years ago. They knew   
they had to send the key somewhere that it would be protected. They decided to   
send it to the one that they thought had the best chance of protecting it; the   
Slayer. To make sure the Slayer would protect the Key over her own life they   
created a sister. They spent almost 14 years carefully crafting the spell to   
create the Key in human form. One other feature of the key is that it can be   
contained in a living person. Literally as Glory was smashing the doors in they   
finished the spell; how they got your blood and tissue I do not know. But they   
took that material and changed it slightly to cover up the fact that your sister   
is basically a clone of you. They changed her appearance; but I bet if you were   
to get a DNA test Dawn would be considered your twin.”

“But our memories? I remember Dawn being brought home from the Hospital. I   
remember so much about her as she grew up. And official records; I have seen her   
medical records; she broke her arm in a fall at 10. There were all sorts of   
medical records about that.”

“The memory spell was almost as intricate as the one that made Dawn. It is a   
living spell in that it continues to work; if Dawn calls someone she should have   
known in LA before she moved here; once the contact is made that person is   
pulled into it and remembers Dawn. This is the power of Magic, Buffy. Such   
things are possible if the spell is done right with enough power.”

Buffy sat and thought about it all. This was so incredible.

“She has a soul.” 

“Data has one as well. Spike would have noticed if she did not have one.”

“She is more than my sister; I have sometimes felt that; just a feeling.”

“She was made out of you Buffy.”

“Almost as much my Child as anything else.”

Buffy thought about it more.

“When was she sent here?’’

“As near as they can tell, right as we were involved with the last part of the   
Initiative.”

“Good timing. We were all bent out of shape.”

“Perhaps if nothing had been going on, one of us might have sensed something. I   
now know what it was that occasionally niggled me about Dawn. My inner sense of   
magic was poking me.”

Buffy sighed and stared at the ceiling. Then she looked at Giles.

“She needs to know. She deserves to know. They all do.”

He nodded.

“Part of me wants to destroy the memory spell; but that would cause other   
problems.”

“Yes it would.”

“Yet I want to feel what I feel for Dawn honestly with no magical help. Can we   
do something about that?”

“The Coven might be able to help. This was a very powerful spell, Buffy. I   
think what happened is that all of the members of the order basically sacrificed   
themselves to make both spells work; that is a very high price to pay.”

“And to do something with it might require an equal price?”

“That is the way it is with Magic, Buffy. Balance.”

Buffy for some time tried to figure out how to do it; she then made the   
decision. She would tell her mother and Dawn; Giles would tell the rest of them;   
and it would be done at the same time in two different places. She took the   
papers with her; her mother would be coming home from the Gallery early that   
day. She felt that delay was bad; as much as she wanted to avoid it.

She got home to find a message from her mother telling Buffy that she would not   
be home as early as she had thought. Buffy took it as a sign and decided to tell   
Dawn first by herself.

Buffy called Dawn down and went into the living room. Dawn came galloping down   
and saw Buffy with some folders and papers and looking very serious.

“Buffy what is it?”

Buffy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Dawn saw this and began to get   
scared.

“Buffy?”

Buffy opened her eyes and motioned Dawn to come closer. Sit next to her.

“Giles got this only this morning; the translators wanted to make sure they were   
right. I found out an hour ago. You deserved to be told right away. This is   
about the Order of Dagon and the Key.” Then she handed Dawn the papers and kept   
her arm around her.

Dawn quickly read it once; got very pale and read it again. Then just sat   
there.

Buffy began to babble.

“I wondered why I always felt you were more than my sister. Now I know; you are   
more my child. You were made out of me. Maybe this is why I have never felt the   
need to have children; basically I already had one.”

Dawn was shaking. “Am I real?”

“Yes you are real” said Buffy fiercely. 

“What if something happens to end the spell? Will I just disappear and no one   
will ever know I existed?”

“The one that created you is permanent. The one that messed with all our   
memories is the one still going.”

“I want that spell stopped. I want people to remember me as I am. Me.”

Buffy nodded. No matter what problems it might cause, she agreed.

“We will talk to the Coven at Devon. No one knows more about magic then they do.   
“ 

At that point Joyce came in and saw the way Buffy was holding Dawn and how Dawn   
was shaking and looking very upset. She started towards them and then Dawn saw   
her, shook loose of Buffy, and ran upstairs to her room. Joyce looked at Buffy   
who suddenly seemed years older.

“Buffy what is it?”

Buffy motioned her to sit down and handed her the overview paper. Joyce read it   
a couple of times then sat back, shaking as well.

“Everything we remember is false?”

“Since before 7 months ago. Everything from that point on is real.”

Joyce gradually stopped shaking and took a deep breath.

“I always wanted another child. Never thought it was a good idea to have only   
one.”

Finally she looked at Buffy. “This memory spell; it has to be stopped. We need   
to have honest memories; not made up ones.”

“I agree.”

Joyce then slowly got up and looked at Buffy. “I need to speak to Dawn alone.   
However she got here, she is my daughter just as you are. Memories do not make   
one love; you have to love that person no matter what.”

At that Dawn came bolting down the steps and threw herself into her mother’s   
arms and began to sob. Joyce just held her and murmured the soothing words that   
have no meaning except to the heart. 

Buffy smiled a little shakily. “For once her habit of eavesdropping came in   
handy.”

The rest of the Scoobies sat in shock as Giles finished. Spike shook his head.

“Of all of us, I should have figured it out. But I never did. Usually that kind   
of magic has no power over Vampires.”

Giles was polishing his glasses. “I have had this occasional niggle about Dawn,   
but never thought it important enough to do anything about.”

Willow was holding Tara and shaking her head. “That kind of magic spell; when we   
were doing the wards for Buffy’s home we should have sensed that.”

Tara shook her head. “More than likely anything we felt out of the ordinary we   
put it down to the Hellmouth.”

Xander looked at Anya. “Have you ever heard of anything like that kind of memory   
spell?”

Anya shook her head. “That kind of magic we tended to stay far away from; for   
all his posing, D’Hoffryn would not want anything to do with magic that   
powerful. It is way beyond anything even he could do in a special wish.” 

Spike stood up. “I am heading over there now. Nibblet needs to know nothing has   
changed.”

The rest stood up and followed him out the door of the Magic Box.

Buffy got up to answer the door and found Spike and all the rest there.

“We are all here to let Nibblet know that nothing has changed.

Buffy stood back as the rest paraded in and proceeded to surround Dawn and   
smother her.

After a while things settled down and Buffy looked at Giles.

“Dawn wants the memory spell ended and both Mom and I agree.”

Giles looked at the set faces of both Buffy and Joyce and reluctantly nodded.

Willow piped up. “Tara and I are heading back to the Coven anyway; we can start   
working on that with the activation spell. No one in the world knows more magic   
then they do.”

Meanwhile magic was a subject at another meeting. Lindsey had brought along Eve   
to another clandestine meeting with Lilah; this one well away from Wolfram &   
Hart.

He came right to the point.

“Managed to get Hanson plastered and then hit him with some pretty strong   
mixtures of truth serum. He spilled everything. The Management are certain the   
Senior Partners are long gone and never coming back. So they are confident   
enough to start getting rid of anything that could be used to claim Demon   
connections. Which means our Department will be one of the first to go. That is   
really stupid because there are enough Demons left on this planet to make sushi   
out of them. They are going to claim that since the Senior Partners have   
abandoned earth any contract they made is null and void.” 

Lilah looked at him.

“And Hanson?”

“They won’t find him.”

Lilah considered this.

“They will think he did a runner.”

“I managed to phony up some messages that will make it look that way.”

“That will buy some time but not a lot.” She focused on Eve who looked very   
lost.

“You are connected to them. What do you feel?”

“About a month after the Legions were destroyed, I woke up one night feeling   
very alone. That feeling is still with me.”

Slowly Lilah nodded.

“Makes sense. It has been almost 5 months and there is no way they would not   
have at least sent a message if they were coming back. With what she is feeling   
that makes it pretty certain. As much as one can be certain about anything. So   
we need to move and do it soon.”

Lindsey looked at her. “You mean take out Management.”

She smirked. “Get them before they get us.”

“How?”

“There is going to be a meeting on the 2nd. We hit them then.”

“The wards on the conference room are incredibly strong.”

“For magical attacks yes. For non magical attacks, no.”

“The guards?”

“I can take care of the sweeper; we will have weapons planted in the room. Then   
we take them out. Once they are dead the failsafe kicks in and the next highest   
management takes over. That will be us.”

Lindsey slowly nodded. “Makes sense. But we need to have a plan ready to go to   
maintain control. With the Senior Partners gone, everything is up in the air.”

“With us becoming senior management, our contracts are then more or less in   
limbo due to the abandonment of the Senior Partners. That means if we can get a   
strong enough magic user, we can break the contracts completely. Then we just   
clean things up. We maintain some presence in the demon world; announcing that   
we will honor all current contracts.”

Eve had been quietly listening to all this.

“What about the Slayer? And how are we going to fend off the demons that will   
see this as a chance to grab everything we have.”

Lilah was very calm. “I have been working on that. I think I have a deal in mind   
that she will accept.”

Angel slipped into the Hyperion and woke up Cordelia and Gunn and Wesley.

He gathered them in a vacant room down from where Cordelia was staying.

Cordy glared at him. “Couldn’t it have waited until morning?”

Angel looked at them. “At midnight the Management had a meeting; Lindsey   
Hamilton and Lilah Morgan took them out; they now control Wolfram & Hart. Lilah   
contacted me. She wants a meeting with Buffy to work out a business agreement.”

Cordy blinked. “To have been able to pull that off means the Senior Partners   
really have abandoned Wolfram & Hart.”

Wesley nodded. “We have been hearing rumors that there were going to be some   
divisions removed; they were going to cut all ties with the demons and declare   
all contracts null and void due to the Senior Partners taking off.”

Cordy shook her head. “That was stupid; there are still enough Demons   
around that have arrangements; they would have taken out all of Wolfram &   
Hart. What the company has left as regards muscle would not protect them from   
all of that.”

Angel nodded. “That is why Lilah wants a meeting with Buffy. She wants to make a   
deal and then tell the demon business partners they will honor all current   
contracts but make no more. Still have some presence in the Demon world but   
nothing like it is now.”

Wesley slowly nodded. “And then let the Demon world know that the Slayer has   
made a deal with them. With everyone now scared of her and her demon allies, no   
one will bother them from that point on. And by honoring their current   
contracts, they will have relatively few that want to make trouble for the time   
being. And having an agreement with the Slayer will make any demons think twice   
before making real trouble in the future.” 

Cordy was thoughtful. “And then when Buffy activates the Slayers, Wolfram & Hart   
will act as the Demons counsel to make deals for them. Most of them will not   
want to leave Earth anyway.”

Angel shook his head. “Lilah has no idea that her timing is just about perfect.”

Wes was shaking his head as well. “I imagine that they were acting before   
management could; but yes it does seem Lilah is getting lucky.” 

14\. Magical Intervention

Willow and Tara had left for the Coven right after the outing of the Key. They   
teleported right in and asked to see the First Among Equals.

The First realized it must be important and saw them right away.

“I am assuming that this is very important and connected to the Slayer or the   
Hellmouth.”

Willow nodded and then began to explain what happened. After that the First sat   
for a while and considered it.

“I will call for a General Meeting. This was a very powerful and intricate   
spell; changing it will be difficult.”

Tara knew that very well.

“Especially since to all appearances this was a Blood Spell of Sacrifice.”

The First nodded.

“Those are the most powerful of spells; but they can be altered. That is more   
than likely what our path will be; alter it but not destroy it. To destroy it   
could have serious consequences.”

Willow was curious about that.

“Giles is always talking about balance; I know that in the world of physics   
energy is indestructible; you can only change its form. Is magic the same way?”

The First nodded. She would use this as a means of further teaching Willow; that   
had been agreed upon by the Coven. She was much too powerful to allow to run   
around without very serious training.

“It is. Magic cannot be destroyed; it can be neutralized; but the price is as   
high as whatever was used to create it.”

Tara nodded solemnly. “Balance.”

The Meeting was held the next day; after briefing all of them the Coven began to   
ask Willow and Tara questions about the spell and its effects. Willow gave an   
overview.

“We have found that once a person makes contact with another about Dawn, he or   
she may or may not be part of it. BUT once Dawn makes contact, that person is   
drawn into the spell.”

One of the oldest members slowly nodded. “That is logical as she is the focus.   
Have you been able to determine if anyone else is keyed in as well?”

Tara nodded. “Whenever the Slayer talks to a new person about Dawn, the effect   
is the same. If that person SHOULD know about Dawn, he or she quickly becomes   
part of it. If not, it seems to be somewhat hit and miss from what we could   
tell.”

The First contemplated that. “The Key had to be protected; the Slayer was the   
protector. So it is logical that she would also be an activator as the Key   
herself is.” 

Willow nodded. “What is wanted is to remove the immediate family and friends   
from the spell. Leave it alone otherwise. That is the goal.”

With that the debate began. It was difficult to do since they did not have the   
wording of the spell. So it was decided to experiment with some who were part of   
it; starting with Willow and Tara. First came the detection of the spell; which   
proved unusually difficult. The Coven was of the conclusion that the memory   
spell was a very old one; there had been rumors of such for millennia but no one   
had ever seen one that was this intricate. It took them over a week to detect   
it; then another week to find a way to alter it. This was very fascinating to   
all of them; especially Willow. There had been a small group working on the   
Activation Spell; they had made a trip to the Hellmouth to talk to the Guardian   
about it. Work had been slowly progressing on it, but this was actually helpful   
to the work on the Memory spell and vice versa. 

The First was talking to some of her closest advisors about both spells.

“The Slayer activation spell is by far the most powerful we have ever seen.”

Her oldest advisor nodded.

“It was very powerful when it was new; but the sacrifice of all those young   
women and girls over the millennia has made it even stronger. It was masterfully   
created to be able to add to its power that way.”

“The memory spell is very intricate; I do not think I have ever seen the like.”

“The Order of Dagon had some very gifted warlocks; and they also   
clearly spent many years working on that spell.”

The Coven felt it could take months or years before they could change the Memory   
spell; then Willow had an idea.

“There is part of it that picks and chooses who should remember and who does not   
need to; why cannot we use that part and then make exemptions or something like   
that?”

The First had been startled then thoughtful.

“That could very well work. Just alter a small part of it; to make it possible   
to choose some to not be effected by it.”

Lilah, Lindsey and Eve had been very busy since the elimination of the Senior   
Management making sure they maintained control. There had been a few others that   
had to be taken care of, but not many. The great majority of the workforce and   
midlevel management realized that they could not just cut and run from the   
Demons easily. The parts of Wolfram & Hart elsewhere not cognizant of the demon   
world were easy to handle; only told that Senior Management had changed and that   
all policies and such would remain as is.

The parts of the firm that were involved with Demons realized that they had to   
be very careful; that without the Senior Partners their positions were very   
vulnerable. Some had taken a hike, but only a few.

Eve had been put in charge of monitoring the Demon contacts; as a child of the   
Senior Partners she gave off a vibe that Demons did not find offensive as they   
did with regular humans. At a quiet meeting in the Senior Management offices   
(Lilah had taken the lead office; Lindsey had not objected) they reviewed the   
situation.

“Eve, how do things look?”

“The Demons are just as nervous as everyone else is. The fear of the Slayer and   
her Demon warriors is very great. Those that have lived on Earth for multiple   
generations realize they would not be accepted on any Demon planet; they would   
be considered tainted even without any intermarriage.”

Lindsey snorted. “With what is going on in almost all the Demon worlds right   
now, no one wants to go there anyway.”

The Civil wars breaking out had gotten worse; virtually every single one had   
daily battles going on somewhere. Many of them had the entire planet fighting.

“That brings up another possibility; offering asylum for a price on Earth.”

Both Eve and Lindsey stared at Lilah. She smiled.

“As you said, it is very bad on just about every Demon world. And it is not   
likely to change for several years. Earth could become Switzerland.”

Eve thought about that. “Only if the Slayer agrees; and only if they behave.”

“There are many places on this planet with few humans that would be quite   
congenial to many Demon species. There really are not that many that have a   
problem with our Sun; and even then there are places such as the Amazon and   
elsewhere that would still do. There is a possibility of making serious money   
here.”

Lindsey was thoughtful. “Or better yet commitments of other sorts such as   
support.”

Eve blinked. “That could work. It would also allow us to at least partially   
rebuild our influence in the Demon world.”

Lilah was smirking. “We might be the only game in town for some of them.”

Lindsey sighed. “This meeting with the Slayer. What is the status?”

“It is scheduled for next month; actually in 2 weeks.”

Buffy had been distracted by Dawn’s situation; she and Joyce had spent a lot of   
time making sure Dawn was reassured by their love. They knew that until the   
spell was changed, Dawn would be uncertain of many things. Faith had taken the   
latest Klingon Hunting group; she had been very clear about making sure they   
behaved themselves; unlike the last group. Buffy had make it clear to Worf that   
she did not appreciate being used to thin out stupid Klingons.

Picard sat back and considered what Worf had said to him.

“I can understand her anger. It was not a good thing Martok doing that without   
warning her first.”

“I made that clear to him Captain. He did promise to let me know if another   
group like that was sent.”

Picard sighed. “Probably the best we could hope for.”

It had taken the Coven almost a month of almost around the clock work, but they   
had come up with a way to alter the Memory spell. Pursuant to Willow’s idea,   
they had been able to change it so that Willow no longer remembered Dawn before   
the Initiative. Tara as well. The problem was that it still required a great   
deal of power; so that those wanting to be changed would have to come to the   
Coven. So it was arranged to teleport them in one or two at a time over a period   
of two weeks in order for the Coven to rest between the spell casting. Finally   
by the first of March all the Scoobies had been done.

The following few weeks were a little awkward, but things began to settle down.   
Dawn seemed happier; and Buffy and Joyce made it clear that the spell changed   
nothing. Buffy had not been affected by the change in the spell; the First had   
admitted that she was not surprised as both Buffy and Dawn had been activators;   
so changing their status would not be easy. So Buffy had been carefully   
subjected to a demagicification spell that took all magic away from her; the   
Coven found that it did not affect her Slayer status at all. Which was a real   
mystery.

The Coven had been discussing the situation with the Guardian who had agreed to   
visit with them. She too was very surprised by the fact that magic was not part   
of the Slayer makeup.

“Magic was how the Slayer was made; so this does not make sense.”

The First shook her head. “All our spells indicate that Buffy has no magic at   
all in her; but she still is the Slayer.”

The Guardian thought hard about this.

“Perhaps a different TYPE of magic that we are no longer familiar with; so that   
it does not register as magic in any way we recognize.”

The First nodded thoughtfully. “I think you must be right. There is no other   
explanation; some kind of magic we do not recognize. Which means that the slayer   
activation spell change that Buffy wants will be much harder than we thought;   
the magic we were looking at has nothing to do with the Slayer herself.”

The Guardian suddenly sat up straight. “Of Course! That is why I never sensed   
any magic from the Scythe! It was given to us to hold until the Slayer needed   
it.”

“Yes. That makes sense. We will need to have the Scythe here so that we can   
investigate it.”

Buffy was not happy to give it up but agreed to bring it with her. With the   
other type of magic now gone from her, she only remembered Dawn since the   
Initiative like everyone else. She came in the next week with it. She was   
surprised to find out that the Scythe had not been built by the Guardian and her   
sisters. 

The Guardian and the Coven carefully began to sense the Scythe; opening wide   
their abilities; but they could not find anything. Frustrated, Buffy glared at   
the Scythe then took a deep breath.

“Whistler. Get your tail down here.”

He popped in. “You yelled, Slayer?”

“What do you know about the creation of the Slayer- apparently the magic used   
is not what anyone here knows of.”

Whistler blinked at that. “First I heard of this. But then I have only been   
around for 2000 years. Then again the Slayer had been around for a while before   
the Guardians showed up as well.”

That got everyone’s attention. Buffy glared at him. “Details. NOW.”

“The Slayer had been around for several thousand years at least before the   
Guardians came in. And before you ask, nothing is known about that time.”

“Talk to the seers. They should be able to see the past more easily than the   
future.” That from the Guardian. Who looked around at the astonished gazes and   
sighed.

“You never knew that?” At their nods she shook her head. “I had not realized how   
much has been lost.”

Buffy sighed and told Whistler to head out and shake the seers down.

The First then asked for an over view that lasted several hours; and the Coven   
was astonished at how much they had never known. Willow had been listening,   
fascinated, when something occurred to her. She looked at the Guardian.

“No one has ever heard of any magic that we could not detect. Guardian, how far   
back does your knowledge go?”

“Thousands of years before we came into contact with the Slayers.”

“So for a magic you never heard of to exist?”

“Would have to be much older. Thousands, perhaps millions of years older.”

Willow took a deep breath. “Demon Magic.”

The others looked at her in shock; but Buffy started to nod.

“Explains why we cannot be detected by Magical means. We apparently date back to   
almost human beginnings; CRO MAGNON. The First was not a Neanderthal. Back then   
magic of human origins was pretty primitive as well; how likely could anyone   
have been able to craft let alone power a spell like this?”

The Guardian nodded. “You are correct; our magic was simple and relatively weak   
when we accepted the Slayers into our charge. I had never thought about it   
before; it should have been obvious.”

Buffy looked at them. “So now we have to find out more about Demon Magic.”

Then she had a thought and looked at the Guardian.

“That spell you had that took the power away. That should tell you a lot.”

The Guardian shook her head; Willow groaned. The First looked at the ceiling of   
the main Coven spell casting room they were in. They were clearly embarrassed to   
have not thought of that. The Guardian held out a hand and did a chant and a   
slim binder; parchment; very old looking indeed appeared. Carefully she opened   
it on a table and they all gathered to look at it. The Guardian sighed.

“Demon Magic.”

Lilah, Lindsey and Eve quietly discussed how to go about the meeting with the   
Slayer. Wolfram & Hart had a fair amount of information about her. The three of   
them looked over the file. Lilah sat back.

“A maverick from all accounts. Not intimidated; does what she wants no matter   
what anyone else says.”

Lindsy nodded. “Clearly not afraid to challenge authority or take a stand that   
is unpopular.”

Eve shook her head. “And yet if this information about her is correct, before   
she became the Slayer she was a typical Valley girl. Appearances, etc.”

Lilah considered that. “The Firm spent a lot of time and resources in the past   
trying to find a way to destroy the Slayer line. They came up empty. They   
kidnapped and interrogated Watchers and those that came before the Watchers.   
Never learned much about the spell that powers the Slayers. Actually from what I   
was able to find they could not find a thing about that spell at all. And they   
spent literally thousands of years looking before they gave up.”

Lindsey nodded. “As powerful as that spell is, maybe it changes the personality   
of the Slayer once she is chosen?”

Lilah was thoughtful. “Possibly. Would explain a few things. Not that it really   
matters. The main point is that she is quite willing to do things no other   
Slayer would have ever thought of doing; and the Council as well.”

Lindsey looked at the file again. “Destroyed the Master, the Judge, and   
Glorificus. Quite a resume.”

Lilah sighed. “Yes. Probably the most successful slayer of all time; the early   
records are foggy from what the Senior Partners were able to find out, but   
certainly no Slayer in the last 10,000 years at least has had a better record.”

“With the Council the way it was, not terribly surprising.”

“Another reason that Wolfram and Hart left the Council alone; they were doing a   
very good job of marginalizing the Slayers influence on their own without our   
help.”

“Now in total control if intelligence is correct; what she says goes.”

“Which is why the meeting. Anyone else is strictly a messenger boy.”

Eve had been looking at the file. “How is it that the Senior Partners did   
nothing about the Initiative? A lot of Demons were very unhappy about it.”

Lindsey smirked. “Their seers had told them that the Slayer would destroy it; so   
they saved money and expense and let her do it.”

Lilah nodded. “Personally I think they would have been better off doing it and   
letting everyone know they did it; would have gained them power. But I have come   
to the conclusion that the Senior Partners really had lost interest in earth for   
a while now. I am thinking that they found somewhere else they liked and that   
was the main reason they got out of town as fast as they did.”

“Could be. Anyways, this Slayer is willing to do things none other have done   
for sure.”

Eve looked at him. “Like make a deal with us.”

With the truth about the Slayer Spell seemingly proven, Willow had teleported to   
LA to talk to Angel. He agreed to start finding out all he could about   
practitioners of Demon Magic. Specifically empowering spells. Well aware that he   
needed to make sure no one suspected he was the one looking, he managed to get   
some others to look for him. Willow then checked the Demon Database that they   
had stolen from Wolfram & Hart and compared it to the Council database; looking   
for those that were strong in Demon Magic. They were able to narrow it down to   
three types of Demons; and while they were rare there were some on Earth. Buffy   
then had Whistler make contact. The seers had indeed verified that it seemed   
Demons had been involved in starting up the Slayers.

Vrashnofkel demons were ugly; no other word for them. They looked like walking   
zits. They had 4 legs and 4 arms; slightly spider like in look. But they were   
powerful in Demon magic. They stayed on earth because they were very hard to   
find using human magic; and that way they were not forced to become involved in   
the demon wars and politics. Whistler made contact and in exchange   
for assurances that they would not ever be bothered by Slayers they gave him   
some basic demon empowerment spells.

The Guardian, the Coven and Willow poured over them; fascinated.

Demon Magic was very different than Human Magic; the opposite in many ways.   
White was Black; and so on. There were some things in common; but not very much.   
But using the disempowering spell as a guide, they were able to start to figure   
out the Slayer Spell. One big problem was that blood sacrifice was   
the very heart of Demon Magic.

Willow sighed; they had spent two weeks going over Demon magic and one thing   
was distressingly apparent: a huge blood sacrifice would be needed to make any   
changes at all in the Slayer spell. She looked at the Guardian and the First.

“This really looks hopeless.”

The First nodded; but the Guardian was stubborn.

“Do not give up yet. I have a feeling there is something about this we are   
missing.”

Willow looked at her. “Blood Magic has to be used. There is no choice.”

The Guardian suddenly smiled. “But whose blood?”

Buffy rolled her eyes as they told her.

“Great. Just wish you had found this out before we took out 40,000 demons.”

The Guardian shook her head. “Would not have worked. We need them to be ritually   
sacrificed and their blood collected; that is what will be needed. That could   
not have been done in the middle of the battle.”

Buffy was pensive. “OK. Does it matter what kind of demons?”

“No.”

“You got an idea of how many will be needed.”

Willow answered. “We are still working on that but I think it will be more of a   
matter of how much blood; Demons get their power from Blood just like Humans do.   
But I think dozens if not hundreds will be needed.”

Lindsey looked at Lilah. “There are at least 200, maybe more.”

“They think they can take control?”

“They know the Senior Partners are gone; and even if they were not gone, it   
would be tough for them to defeat them. They are not the most powerful of   
demons, but they are up there.”

Urgukuther Demons were somewhat humanoid; but thick armor and horns tended to   
make them look more like robots. They were large, averaging over 9 feet in   
height and 500 lbs. They mostly kept to themselves; they inhabited parts of the   
Amazon no one got near. One of the reasons was they made sure anyone that did   
never got out. Their demonic presence also tended to drive humans and most   
animals away. They were pragmatic in realizing that sooner or later that part of   
the Amazon would be settled; so they were thinking about the future. They had   
been on earth for hundreds of years and had no influence elsewhere; so they were   
going to take over as much of the Earth demon society as they could and use that   
to bargain their way somewhere else. First they intended to take down Wolfram &   
Hart. Lindsey had just gotten the word. They would be making their move to LA   
and to take down the Firm soon. They had a fair amount of magical power and   
could glamour themselves so that they would not be noticed. 

Lilah sat and thought, then nodded. “First order of business tomorrow when we   
meet the Slayer. Inform her that they are coming to make trouble. She will call   
in her demon friends and take care of them.”

“Think it will be that easy?”

“As a show of good faith on our part. Telling her about troublemaking Demons.”

Buffy was having a grand meeting; this was the first the Guardian had been   
invited to. It was held in the Hyperion. The Guardian looked around at who had   
gathered and shook her head.

“You truly are a unique Slayer.”

Angel, Spike, Clem and a couple of other demons who Angel knew who could be   
trusted; they were Brachen Demons who were mostly peaceful. Buffy had quizzed   
him carefully on it and he pointed to Doyle who was partly Brachen and had   
helped Angel before his death. Cordelia still was mad at Doyle for a)dying on   
her; and b) giving her the ‘gift’ of seeing.

Buffy whistled and the various conversations stopped.

“OK. Everyone. We are here to talk about the coming conversation with Wolfram &   
Hart. Particularly Lilah Morgan who along with Lindsey McDonald and this Eve   
have taken over the firm since the Senior Partners booked it. She wants to make   
a deal. Now my first thought was to say hell no; but then it was pointed out to   
me that there are a lot of Demons on earth and the Firm has contacts there; and   
we probably could use them. Not to mention there are a number of peaceful demons   
and I made the vow early on that if you were peaceful then it did not matter   
what you were. Clearly she and the others want to stay in power.”

Angel nodded. “That is what she is about; Lindsey as well. From what I have been   
able to find out Eve is a construct of the Senior Partners; with them gone she   
is pretty much on her own. Lindsey seems to be involved with her.”

Buffy cocked her head. “So this Eve is what exactly?”

Wesley answered. “A human construct. But from what I have seen, no real   
difference. Even has a soul; if not a really shiny one. She was made to be a   
tool of the Senior Partners; with them gone she is free to do as she chooses. I   
imagine she is still trying to figure that out.”

“OK. But you guys think it is pretty much Lilah in charge?”

Angel nodded. “I think so. She is a little smarter and sharper.”

“OK. Seems clear enough. I will meet her and see what she wants.”

Willow looked at her. “Just you?”

Buffy nodded. “I want to play it safe. Not too worried as they don’t dare try   
anything; not with the backup they think I have. No this is an exploratory   
session I will bet. Looking to see what kind of deal she can get.”

Giles sighed. “Buffy does not want them to get any kind of read on me. I must   
admit the point is valid.”

Buffy looked around. “We have to figure out how to collect a number of demons to   
be used for the spell we have been looking at. So any ideas there would be   
appreciated.”

Buffy stared at the large building; all glass and steel. It had been built   
only 10 years earlier in downtown LA. She shook her head and walked in the   
lobby. It appeared to be just like any other office building as regards looks;   
but she could feel the difference. She walked to the receptionist. She looked   
human but who knew; not that it mattered.

“May I help you?”

“Buffy Summers to see Lilah Morgan.” Her eyes widened.

“Of Course, Miss Summers. Miss Morgan made it clear you were to come right up.   
Take the forward elevator and press the red button. That will take you to the   
Senior Management offices.” Buffy nodded to her and headed for the elevator.

The top floor seemed to be pretty much what was expected; very expensive but   
frankly boring. She came out of the elevator and looked around. Then a door   
opened down the hall and a woman stepped out. Buffy headed that way as she   
recognized Lilah Morgan.

She walked into the very expensive office and notice that Lilah did not go to   
the huge desk but to a large table with a lot of documents spread out on it.   
Lilah gestured to a seat across the table from where she sat down.

Lilah could feel the power of the Slayer; it was impressive. Small but mighty.

“Miss Summers. I have a feeling that you would rather get down to business than   
chat.”

Buffy smiled slightly. “Always when business needs to get done. Well it’s your   
nickel.” 

Calmly Lilah handed Buffy a sheet of paper.

“Just as a gesture of good will, that is the clan of demons that are about to   
come to LA to cause trouble and attempt to take over. You will find all that   
information accurate as regards their strength and weaknesses.”

Buffy glanced at it and nodded. “OK. That is a gesture of goodwill. My hunting   
parties will have some fun with them.”

“Those hunting parties. We have never been able to identify the type of Demons   
you are using.”

“They come from a very far dimension that I am absolutely sure is unknown here.   
They like to fight and slice and dice and as long as I supply them with such they are happy.”

Lilah carefully cataloged that answer. That seemed to agree with all the   
information they had.

“I am sure you are somewhat curious about the Senior Partners. To be honest they   
have not contacted anyone here since you destroyed the Legions. They have cut   
and run.”

Buffy nodded. “That is what we have heard. I had the Legions destroyed; I killed   
Sebussis personally. All to take away Wolfram & Harts power to make trouble here   
on Earth.”

Lilah kept a poker face; this was all what she had thought; as regards killing   
Sebussis it made sense. Not that it really mattered. Her goal was clear.

“And now that the Senior Partners have run?”

Buffy calmly looked at her. “Support for demons that kill humans and frankly   
other demons must end. The Slave trade will end.”

Lilah considered that. Not unreasonable; the Slave trade part had died in the   
last few months anyway and would not return soon if ever.

“That is not unreasonable. We can certainly negotiate rules. In   
return we can supply information and contacts. There are Demons here that want   
to stay; and they would not trust humans to deal with. But they will accept us.”

“Even with the Senior Partners gone?”

“There is no alternative and they know it.”

“Might as well get your key demands made.”

“The fact that we have made a deal with the Slayer actually is all that is   
required. Bluntly no one in the Demon community on this planet will challenge   
you now.”

Buffy nodded. “And therefore will not challenge you either.”

Lilah inclined her head. Buffy nodded. Then put out her hand.

“Deal.”

Lilah was surprised but shook the outstretched hand. She then took one of the   
folders and handed it to Buffy.

“Here is that agreement in writing. Read it at your leisure and let us know when   
you want to formalize it; negotiations can be done.”

Buffy cocked her head. “You seem not very surprised by anything.”

“Our research on you showed you liked things kept simple. The Demons killing   
humans was expected; and your record of not killing peaceful demons was also   
clear so that part was also expected. The Slave trade was the other part that   
was expected. This was the simplest of the ones I had drawn up.”

Buffy then stood up and Lilah as well. Buffy nodded to her and picked up the   
folder along with the piece of paper and put them together.

“We will have a reply to you in a few days. Unless you tried to hide something,   
if this agreement is as you said I see no reason we will not sign it.”

“We will require your signature in Blood. Binding all future slayers to the same   
deal.”

Buffy nodded. “Of Course.”

Lindsey was surprised. “That was easier and shorter than I would have thought.”

Lilah looked at him calmly. “Made perfect sense to me; she wanted it simple and   
we accurately forecast her demands. No reason it should have taken any longer.”

Buffy walked into the Hyperion to her waiting friends. She smiled.

“We no longer have to plan as regards getting the necessary demons together for   
the spell.” 

15\. A Whole new world

They began to immediately plan on how to use the Urgukuther Demons coming to LA   
for the ritual to activate the Potentials.

Xander was blasé. “We get some more Klingons to slice and dice.”

Willow shook her head. “We have to capture the blood; kind of hard to do in the   
middle of a battle.”

Buffy nodded. “Yeah, at first I was thinking the same as Xander; but I know you   
are right, Willow. We have to find another way.”

Angel was thoughtful. “They are not stupid; tricking them would be very   
difficult. And if there are around 200 that makes it hard to manage.”

Wesley and Giles were pouring over the information they had on the Urgukuther   
demons. Both the Council and Wolfram & Hart had a lot of information on them.

Wesley looked at a paragraph and smiled. “I think I have it.”

The rest of them looked at him. Buffy cocked her head and raised an eyebrow.

“OK, Wes, give.”

“They have some magical ability; but here in the Wolfram & Hart database it   
says that they are very vulnerable to Earth magic. The Firm always makes a point   
of highlighting the various demon weaknesses in case they have to take some   
down. So there is no doubt that they used it on them at some time.”

Dawn was curious. “Wouldn’t using magic to force them to donate blood have an   
effect on the blood as it was used in the ritual?”

The Guardian shook her head. “Different types of magic. Blood Demon magic and   
Earth Magic are very different; so using Earth Magic would have no effect on the   
ritual.”

Buffy noticed Tara was looking uncomfortable.

“What is it, Tara?” 

She blushed at the attention but moved on. “Using magic to force them to allow   
themselves to be sacrificed just seems wrong to me.”

Buffy took a deep breath. “To be brutally pragmatic about this, we are going to   
KILL them no matter what. So worrying about how they are going to die is really   
besides the point.”

More than a few in the conference room of the Hyperion were uncomfortable with   
what Buffy had said; but most were not.

Willow took Tara’s hand. “Sweetie, we need the blood. They are demons who are   
coming here to kill and destroy. If we had to fight them and used magic, that   
would be OK, right? Maybe this is getting our hands dirty; probably is. But   
sometimes you have to look at the greater good.” 

The Guardian was solemn. “It is good you are thinking of this; it speaks well of   
you. But you must also look at the world and what needs to be done. They are   
demons; they are coming to kill; they will be killed. We need their blood to   
accomplish a greater good. It is not clean; it is not pretty. It is what it is.”

Tara sighed and nodded sadly. “You are right.”

Buffy looked around and saw no real disagreement. “I guess that settles that. We   
know what we want to do; so now how do we do it?”

A great deal of discussion followed; gradually a plan began to form.

The Urgukuther Demons had taken over some buildings abandoned by other Demons   
either dead or on the run; in a fairly run down part of the city. Just the kind   
of place where things could happen and the authorities not notice. They spent a   
few days settling in and checking out the area; they intended to make a night   
raid on the Wolfram & Hart building; burn it down if they could. Kill everyone   
they found. Once that was done they would be recognized as the new power in the   
Demon community of Earth. They were not worried about the slayer and her hunting   
parties; they knew the Slayer was an enemy of Wolfram & Hart.

Angel and others were keeping a close eye on the situation; while Willow and   
Tara and the Council Witches were getting ready. They needed to make their move   
just before the Demons made theirs; so it would take very good surveillance. 

The Guardian carefully checked out the room; it was a big room. A Ballroom from   
the time when this building had been a hotel; over the years it had been   
forgotten. It was just big enough.

Xander and a construction crew had been working furiously to prepare for the   
ritual.

Buffy, Faith and Spike were peering carefully at the building where the   
Urgukuther Demons were holed up. Willow had put together a glamour that made the   
three of them look like Varnish Demons, a well known enemy of the Urgukuther.   
Buffy took a deep breath and looked at the other two.

“Ready?”

Faith grinned. “Five by Five, B.”

Spike snorted. “The Big Bad is Always Ready, Slayer.”

She nodded then sprinted for the building, the other two right behind her. She   
hit the main door like a battering ram and was through it in a moment. She   
headed right up the stairs and was hacking away at every demon in sight; the   
other two just as busy. 

Needless to say, the building soon resembled a kicked over hornets’ nest.

All three of them were also tossing small packets of carefully mixed spices   
that would make the demons even more irritated and angry. Stirring the pot even   
more.

Buffy quickly checked the situation; more and more enraged demons were   
appearing. She yelled  
“NOW!”

And bolted down the stairs; Faith and Spike right behind her. A horde of Demons   
right behind them. They took off through the door and headed down the street;   
right for the building so carefully prepared over the last few days.

They could not move too fast; they needed the horde close on their heels.

Buffy went through the doors as if they were open; and down the long hall right   
through another set of doors that closed behind the three of them. 

Immediately the angry demons began to pound on the doors; steel reinforced wood   
held. The pounding became heavier.

Angel was carefully watching the monitor that had been set up; more and more   
demons were crowded in the hallway. Over 100 easily. He pressed a button.

The doors finally began to give way under the pressure of dozens of enraged   
demons. Finally they fell and the demons with a roar poured into the room.

Over 100, perhaps as many as 150 demons poured into the large room and looked   
around. It was empty. Then as the last demons pushed through the door another   
set dropped down; sealing it off.

Willow and the others had already began that chant; in seconds the spell   
infused the room. Carefully warded, the room had become a prison.

The Demons found themselves, reeling; unable to think or react. They had not   
noticed the strange shape of the floor. A shallow funnel type of design.

Buffy looked at the others and nodded. Then they were teleported into the room   
by one of the Council Witches. Each armed with a very sharp and long sword.   
Buffy, Faith, Spike and Angel went to work.

It was like an assembly line of death; the staggering dazed Demons unable to   
resist as the four cut off one head after another. Blood poured out from the   
gaping necks; began to pool on the floor. Then began to flow towards the hole in   
the floor.

In the room under the ballroom a huge chalice stood. Flickering torches   
surrounded it. From the hole in the ceiling blood began to flow into the   
chalice; thick and purple.

Around the chalice was Willow, Tara and the other council witches. Holding the   
Scythe was the Guardian.

It literally only took minutes for over 150 demons to lose their heads to the   
four warriors. After the last one fell, Buffy stood back and took a deep breath.

“OK, people, now for the main event.” And headed for the small trap door that   
was the only way out of the room now.

Buffy moved to the Chalice beside the Guardian; Willow and the others began the   
chant; it was different than any spell Buffy had ever heard. More guttural;   
somehow more savage. But then it was a Demon Spell.

Buffy closed her eyes and forced her spirit to calm itself; to center herself   
as Giles had taught her to do.

The Guardian held the Scythe with one hand and placed the other on the side of   
the Chalice. Buffy put one hand on the Scythe and the other on the Chalice. She   
could feel power and fire and so many other emotions began to flow through her.

Willow and the others reached the critical moment of the Chant; paused.

The Guardian spoke next; completing the chant.

Buffy then took the Scythe from the Guardian and pressed herself up against the   
Chalice; then the tip of the Scythe against the Chalice.

It felt as if a flash of light came forth; yet one could not have seen a thing. 

Buffy from deep inside her felt the connection to all the Slayers who had come   
before.

“ARE YOU READY TO BE STRONG?”

In Scotland in a swank estate once a vacation site for the Council; over 50   
young women and girls trembled as they sat gathered together in the main room of   
the first floor.

Across the world in every continent the young women and girls felt the impact.

Faith trembled; she could feel it; suddenly she felt the connection to all the   
slayers past and present. It was like nothing she had ever felt before.

In the HQ of Wolfram and Hart a quickly gathered group looked at each other.  
Lilah shook her head.

“They do not know what it was; but it was powerful. And it was of the Demonic   
variety of Magic.” 

Across the world every demon felt something; all felt that something major had   
changed.

Exhausted, Buffy was barely able to hold the Scythe; Spike quickly got to her   
and supported her.

“I got you Pet.”

Angel was holding up Faith who seemed just as weak. Both slayers were almost   
carried over to some chairs and set down.

Willow and the other witches were just as exhausted; The Guardian looked her   
age for the first time.

In Devon the Coven shivered at the power emitted. The First sighed.

“It is done.”

After a little while the Slayers and Witches had recovered enough and managed to   
make their way to the Hyperion where they all fell into bed, asleep before their   
heads hit their pillows.

Giles, Wesley and the others quietly talked amongst themselves. Giles put down   
the phone he had just been talking through.

“The Potentials at the estate in Scotland have been activated. But only those   
14-17; none younger.”

All present sighed in relief. It had worked.

This was just the beginning though. 

16\. Final Changes

Buffy woke up the next morning and blearily looked around; finally recognizing   
the room at the Hyperion. She looked at her watch and was surprised it was   
almost 9. It was very rare that she slept that long. She lay back and began to   
collect her thoughts; then she stiffened.

Faith rolled over and groaned; finally deciding that she needed to get up. She   
sat up and stretched then stopped suddenly.

Buffy made her way down to the Lobby; she ran into Faith halfway down.

“You feel it?”

Faith nodded.

They headed down to the lobby where the rest of the group were gathered. About   
the same time Willow and Tara came down the stairs. Buffy looked around.

“OK. I guess everyone is here.” She looked at Faith for a moment then took a   
deep breath.

“Faith and I can feel the other Slayers now.”

That got everyone’s attention. Faith shrugged. “Way in the back I can feel them;   
just barely but there.”

Buffy nodded. “I can feel them more clearly, I think. I can, if I work at it,   
feel each one separately.”

Giles was working on his glasses.

“Buffy was the focal point of the calling so it is no real surprise; but Faith   
being able to also feel them, if to a lesser degree, is a surprise.”

Faith picked up a phone and dialed a long distance number.

“This is Faith. I need to speak to either Jane or Mindy.” She waited for a   
minute.

“Jane. Listen; can you feel other Slayers? You can? How strong? OK. That   
figures. Yeah I will be there pretty quick. See ya.” She looked at the group.

“Jane said she can feel the others if she works at it; but she can feel Buffy   
pretty strongly, and me almost as well.”

Lilah looked at Eve.

“All of them?”

Eve nodded. “Had the building they had holed up in checked out this morning   
first thing. Those Urgs are toast. Found about a dozen bodies in the building;   
but nothing else. Then the guys got some tweaks by the sensitive’s and we   
checked out another building not too far away. Found a room with well over 100   
of them; all without their heads. The bodies were starting to decay; by now they   
are probably nothing but goop.” 

Lindsey nodded. “The slayer did not waste any time.”

Lilah was thoughtful. “I wonder if they have anything to do with that Demonic   
Power surge everyone felt last night? It was felt all over the world.”

Lindsey shrugged. “So far nothing else has come up; no signs of anything. The   
Seers all agree something big happened but that is all they have.”

Lilah grimaced. “I think we need to get some better seers.”

Eve was pensive. “I noticed that most of the bodies that were still more or less   
intact had no other wounds. Just missing their heads. Did not look like the work   
of those Demons the Slayer has been using in her hunting parties.”

Lindsey shuddered. “You don’t think she got some different ones now?”

Lilah took a deep breath. “We are due to meet in a couple of days to finalize   
the agreement. I will see if I can find out anything then.” 

Faith had gone back to Scotland; to control those already there. Buffy would be   
visiting soon as well. There were now 62 slayers in training; which pretty much   
filled up the estate. The dorms were ready at the school in LA and all the rest   
would be sent there. Only the oldest ones would stay in Scotland. From the early   
results they could expect another 50-75 more to come for training. The 16-17   
year olds would stay in Scotland; that would come to around 60 or so. The other   
60 or so would go to LA. Already teachers and others were in position; they were   
almost ready to start up.

The Contract with Wolfram & Hart had been very carefully gone over; Willow and   
the Coven and the Guardian had all cast spells looking for anything hidden; the   
Guardian was able to cobble together a Demonic spell detector and found nothing.   
So after carefully looking at it from all possible ways it was decided to sign   
it.

Buffy once again walked into the Lobby of the HQ of Wolfram & Hart. This time   
the receptionist quickly made a phone call. 

“Miss Summers, Miss Morgan and the others are waiting for you where the initial   
meeting was held.” Buffy nodded and headed up.

She wondered who else would be there. She found out.

Lilah and Lindsey and Eve were there. But also there were quite a few Demons   
present. When Buffy walked into the Conference room it was almost full. It got   
very quiet as she came in the door. Lilah went to meet her and put out her hand   
and Buffy shook it.

“Welcome to the meeting, Slayer Summers.”

Buffy smiled so very slightly. Lilah was obviously putting on a show.

“Would not have missed it. Are these the representatives of the major families   
and clans?”

“Just about all of them. Some are still uncertain about being in the same   
building; let alone the same room with the Slayer.”

Buffy nodded. “And they wanted to witness the agreement?”

“Of course. This is unprecedented.”

“Well then let’s get down to it.” 

Lilah pulled out the old looking parchment. Buffy took out her copy and   
carefully compared it; it was 10 pages long and it took a few minutes. Buffy was   
secretly wearing an amulet that allowed Willow to see what she saw; and they   
were carefully looking for any changes as well. None were found. Buffy nodded.

“Looks the same. So let it be done.”

Buffy then took out a mystically enchanted dagger and cut her hand; drops fell   
onto the document she had just signed.

“As the Slayer, I commit all Slayers from this moment forward to follow this   
agreement.”

Lilah then cut her hand; Eve and Lindsey did the same and they all dripped blood   
on their signatures. They all chanted.

“For all time for all.”

Buffy then looked at the Demon representatives.

“I am sure that Wolfram & Hart made the rules clear. From this point on all   
humans and demons agree to treat the other as equals. All disputes will be   
brought before the joint committee that will have representatives of the Slayers   
and of Wolfram & Hart. That is where it will be settled. All agree to abide by   
the ruling of that committee. The Slave trade will end; the importation of drugs   
will be controlled. Travel to and from any demon realm and earth will be   
unregulated. But feuds and disagreements elsewhere will NOT be fought here; this   
will be neutral territory for all.”

Lilah then made her statement.

“Wolfram & Hart agrees to represent all Demons who wish to abide by this   
agreement. Those that do not will receive no protection nor representation. You   
will be outlaws subject to immediate Termination by the Slayer. The current   
Civil wars raging in the Demon Realm will not be brought here. All those that   
wish for sanctuary will get a free and full hearing. Of course some charges will   
be made for those services.”

Buffy managed to keep a straight face about that.

Some of the Demons muttered but that was all. Lilah looked around the room and   
then nodded towards the contract.

“Those that want to sign now may do so.”

Clearly some were very reluctant; but in the end all the Demon representatives   
in the room signed the Contract. When it was over one Demon stepped up to Buffy.   
It was a Brannish Demon; they looked like a cross between a muppet and a dog.

“Slayer. You will enforce this agreement?”

Buffy nodded. “Those demons that want to be left alone will get that right. No   
other demons will be allowed to bother them.”

It looked skeptical.

“There are only two of you; we have heard of your demon warriors. They kill   
easily and without distinction.”

Buffy smiled. Now was the time.

“You all felt what happened recently?”

They all looked at her warily.

“I have called forth many of the potential Slayers. There are now over 100. They   
will be trained and will enforce the contract.”

Jaws and other things dropped all over the room. Lindsey and Eve were wide eyed.   
Lilah narrowed her eyes and looked at Buffy.

“That was Demonic Magic that was felt.”

Buffy nodded. Now for the smokescreen.

“That was in reaction to the calling forth of the Potentials. The Demonic Magic   
reacted to what we had done.”

Now most of the Demons looked seriously worried.

Buffy faced them all. “They are under my command. They will follow their   
orders; they are also committed to this agreement by my signing.”

Sometime later Lilah, Lindsey and Eve quietly discussed this. Eve was puzzled.

“How were they able to do this? Wolfram and Hart looked for thousands of years   
for ways to either end or tamper with this spell and never got anywhere with   
it.”

Lindsey shook his head. “We have rumors that they were able to find one of the   
Guardians; they are much older than any others; they predate Wolfram and Hart by   
many thousands of years. There are rumors that they were around when the Slayers   
were first activated. The Shadowmen, the precursors of the Council, supposedly   
forced them out. Now I wonder if that was true. Maybe they were waiting for the   
right time?”

Lilah looked thoughtful. “Our Seers predicted that this slayer would change many   
things. Once again they seriously underestimated her.”

Lindsey nodded. “As everyone else has, apparently.”

Lilah shrugged. “This actually works in our favor. As the only recognized Demon   
representatives to the Slayers, we are even more badly needed now by the Demons.   
Already most of those that had hesitated are rushing to sign the agreement.”

Lindsey sighed. “We got lucky. No other word for it.”

Lilah smiled smugly. “I always believe that you can make most of your luck if   
you are ready to take advantage of it.” She paused. 

“And we need better Seers.” 

Buffy faced the Slayers. Over 100 were gathered in front of her. All had   
committed themselves to the fight.

“Are you ready to be strong? Because it starts now.” 

The End


End file.
